Et si on jouait à un jeu?
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: Les paris sont lancés, Lexa a une semaine pour séduire Clarke si elle veut gagner ce stupide défi. Mais les règles du jeu ne vont pas se passer comme prévu. Lexa va-t-elle tomber dans son propre piège? Clarke va-t-elle succomber au charme de la brune? Et vous, feriez-vous les bons choix? -Clexa AU. Vos choix influenceront l'issue de l'histoire.-
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, bonjour ,**

je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction sur Clexa et également d'autres personnages de la série mais aussi d'autres séries. Dans cette fiction vous auriez le pouvoir de choisir. Attention la majorité l'emportera. Il y aura en fin de chapitre un choix à faire. Ce choix aura forcément des conséquences sur la suite de la fiction. A vous de jouer!

On se retrouve en bas jeune chimpanzé de la jungle!

* * *

Chapitre un: Un défi stupide.

Point de vue: Lexa 

-Un, deux, trois, cul sec!

C'était un vendredi soir parmi tant d'autres. Sauf que cette fois c'était le dernier vendredi avant la rentrée scolaire pour moi et la reprise du boulot pour d'autres. Alors ce soir, c'était grosse soirée dans la boite de nuit, près de l'appartement de Lincoln. Alcool à volonté, des paires de fesses un peu partout à mater, deux ou trois numéros à gratter pendant la soirée, draguer la serveuse, et s'éclater jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Sûrement jusqu'au petit matin même. J'étais avec mes amis, il faut dire qu'ensemble on faisait une bonne bande de bras cassés. On ne pensait qu'à se défouler le plus possible pour essayer de décompresser du boulot ou de l'école. On n'avait pas le même age, ni les mêmes passions mais on était plutôt d'accord sur deux choses, la première c'était: fête le vendredi soir, et la deuxième: grasse matinée le samedi matin jusqu'à pas d'heure.

On aimait bien se donner tout genre de défis ou paris à la con. Qui de Lincoln ou moi aller réussir à choper le numéro de la petite brune au bar ? Est-ce qu'Anya était capable de marquer au marqueur son numéro de téléphone dans son dos pour toute la soirée ? Et qui de Gustus, Indra et Echo allait embrasser le plus de personnes? Personne n'était en couple, personne ne cherchait le grand amour à vrai dire. Il y avait aussi Costia. Mais c'était une autre histoire. Une histoire que j'essayais d'oublier à chaque fois que je venais boire un coup ici. D'ailleurs maintenant mon verre était vide.

-Linc, tu viens avec moi au bar?  
-Tu as peur de te perdre?

Il était vraiment joueur avec moi. Je le considérais comme un frère que je n'avais pas eu.

-Non, mais si tu ne viens pas je vais gérer la petite brune toute seule et je vais gagner le pari.

Son visage avait changé. Autrefois moqueur, il était devenu sérieux.

-Jamais de la vie!

Il était à la limite de courir pour s'asseoir à côté de la brunette au top rouge bordeaux et à la veste en cuir noire. Mais il avait été devancé par une autre brune à la veste rouge qui faisait un peu mexicaine. Déçu, Lincoln regarda dans ma direction. J'arrivais devant lui et lui fis signe de continuer. On marchait vers les deux brunettes qui étaient maintenant en train de glousser avec la barmaid. C'était une petite blonde au chemisier blanc qui ne laissait pas beaucoup place à l'imagination, je dois l'avouer. Arrivée devant les deux filles nous décidions, sous les regards amusés de nos amis, de s'asseoir chacun d'un côté de nos proies. Lincoln avait eu la place à côté de celle aux yeux clairs et j'étais assise à côté de la présumée mexicaine. Nos regards charmeurs en place et en un unisson nous les abordions.

-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles.

Après un instant de doute où personne n'avait répondu, c'était une réponse positive pour nous deux.

-Bonsoir à vous aussi!

Un regard assez provocateur de la part de la mexicaine m'était dédié et du coin de l'œil, je croisa le clin d'œil que l'autre brune faisait à Lincoln. Cette soirée allait être mémorable. J'avais déjà l'impression d'avoir la brune dans mon lit. Je pense que Lincoln devait avoir cette sensation également vu le sourire qu'il avait gardé depuis leur réponse.

Lincoln, dans un élan de confiance, demanda aux brunes ce que, je cite "deux avions de chasse venaient faire ici". La réponse fut imminente.

-Comme chaque jeune ici, on boit.  
-Et on garde compagnie à Clarkie!

La barmaid répondit.

-Raven, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça devant des clients!

Il y avait eu bien trop d'informations en si peu de temps. Avec une bonne quantité d'alcool dans le sang, j'avais bien du mal à réagir aussi vite que d'habitude. Mais après un temps de réflexion, j'avais assimilé que la mexicaine s'appelait Raven, que la blonde devait surement avoir un prénom proche de "Clarkie" et que les trois réunis se connaissaient. On était deux, elles étaient trois, il va falloir qu'elles fassent un choix.

-Dit, «Clarkie», tu peux nous servir la même chose que ces deux belles demoiselles?

J'avoue, j'aimais énormément taquiner les gens. Ou plutôt les femmes, oui, surtout les femmes. Et d'après le regard de la blonde qui me fusillait de ses yeux bleus, je devais être bien morte au moins une cinquantaine de fois. Ce qui voulait dire que ma taquinerie avait marché. Pendant mon petit jeu, je voyais Lincoln partir avec la brune à son bras, vers les toilettes. Il avait choisit et attaqué sa proie, alors je n'avais toujours pas commencé, ni l'attaque ni mon choix. Il fallait que j'accélère si je voulais être la première. Les règles du jeu avaient changé, ce n'était plus une seule fille mais celle de notre choix qu'il fallait séduire. Chaque vendredi soir je gagnais le défi et Lincoln partait toujours un peu mauvais perdant, la gueule de dix kilomètres de long. Mais ce soir là, il avait l'air d'avoir toutes ses chances. La blonde, voyant où mon regard se posait, n'avait pas hésité à me renvoyer la balle.

\- J'enlève un verre comme ta proie potentiel préfère ton frère?

Lincoln et moi avions quelques similarités mais de là à être identifier comme frère et sœur, c'était bien la première fois qu'on me disait cela. Je riais.

Elle venait de faire son sourire malicieux, celui qui te montre clairement quand quelqu'un se venge. Elle était plutôt sexy comme ça, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, des yeux bleus tueurs et cette chemise entrouverte. Il fallait que je me concentre au lieu de glisser mon regard vers son décolleté qui n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler en faisant ses appels de phares. Mais elle avait raison, Lincoln avait emmené la brune, je n'allais pas payer un verre pour une proie inutile. Quoi que... Une idée me vint.

-Non, il sera pour toi.

Un clin d'œil de ma part et un haussement de sourcils de la sienne lorsque celle-ci vit le pourboire que je lui donna. Puis un changement total de caractère, elle avait de nouveau un visage froid.

-Je ne bois pas au service. Tu peux garder ton billet.

Elle venait de me tendre une perche, il fallait que je la saisisse.

-Qui te dit que tu ne le boira pas plus tard en ma compagnie, Blondie?

J'en avais totalement oublié la présence de la mexicaine qui nous regardait, jalouse.

-Ecoute moi bien, miss boulet de canon, c'est soit la princesse, soit la mécanicienne. Mais pas les deux en même temps! Alors fait un choix et tout de suite!  
-Je...

La blonde me coupa dans mon élan.

-Je te facilite la tâche, je dois aller bosser.

C'était clairement la serveuse que j'attirerais dans mon lit. Peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra pour cela. Il fallait pour cela reculer l'avance que j'avais avec la brune. Règle _number one_ , Il ne fallait pas froisser une amitié si je voulais avoir la blonde sous les mêmes draps que moi, sans pour autant gâcher toutes mes chances de m'amuser avec Raven.

-Je dois retrouver mes amis et Lincoln pour lui dire qu'il a gagné. Mais prends mon numéro, si jamais tu ne sais pas quoi faire, un soir.

La mécanicienne prit mon numéro et je partis dans la direction inverse, me traçant un chemin à travers les gens qui se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse. Arrivée devant la table de mes amis je m'asseyais à côté d'Indra, elle était un peu notre 'maman' à nous tous. Elle était plus âgée, c'était d'ailleurs la désignée "Sam" ce soir.

Anya avait enlevé son débardeur pour exhiber son dos tatoué de son numéro. On pouvait déjà entendre la sonnerie de son télé à Gustus et Echo on pouvait les apercevoir dans la foule en train de chasser. Quelques minutes ou bien des heures plus tard, après tout je ne faisais plus vraiment gaffe à l'heure, Lincoln et sa proie étaient revenus. Il nous la présenta.

-Les gars, voici Octavia. Je vous préviens, elle est à moi.  
-Putain Lexa t'as perdu?

Anya n'en revenait pas, il faut dire que chaque soir je revenais avec une conquête de plus, alors quand cette fois-ci je revenais bredouille, tout le monde avait le droit à sa blague ou ses moqueries. Je l'avais mérité, j'avais complètement perdu ce défi, mais je n'allais pas m'en tenir là.

-Elles étaient deux, j'étais trop gourmande, j'ai pas pu faire un choix...  
-Fallait prendre Pépito, les barmaids c'est pas de ton niveau.

Anya avait activé ma fierté à son niveau maximum. C'était décidé, j'avais un nouveau défi. Et Lincoln et Octavia qui s'étaient fait discrets avaient lancé les paris.

-50€ elle l'a dans son lit dans une semaine.  
-Moi je dis qu'elle l'aura pas. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cette fille est têtue!  
-50€ Elle se fait refouler!

Lincoln était le seul à croire à mon pouvoir de séduction, tandis que sa conquête et Anya n'étaient pas du tout en ma faveur pour ce défi. Après tout, j'adorais la difficulté. Ce ne serait pas drôle si c'était bien trop simple.

* * *

Point de vue Clarke. 

La fin du service arriva d'une lenteur inimaginable. Depuis la rencontre avec cette fille, les heures me paraissaient interminables... Il y en avait énormément de personnes qui nous draguaient, nous, les serveuses, mais jamais avec autant d'assurance. Elle pouvait toujours courir si son intention était de m'avoir. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas jolie, elle était magnifique même si j'avais l'impression de mourir en avouant ses mots. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de retomber dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Raven m'attendait dans la voiture sur le parking de la boite. Je sortis par la porte arrière, souvent il y avait moins de jeunes en train de vomir les verres de trop. Et c'était aussi plus sure de passer par là si je ne voulais pas me faire harceler par des gens à la limite du coma éthylique. J'entrais dans la voiture, place de conducteur et demanda:

-Octavia ne rentre pas avec nous?  
-Négatif. Elle a du rencontrer l'amour, la veinarde.

La brune rigolait fortement tandis que je me concentrais sur la route. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à rigoler. La rentrée approchait à grand pas et je n'avais toujours pas de solution pour le logement. Je m'arrêta au feu rouge.

-Elle te plait la meuf qui voulait nous pécho?  
-Raven, fait un effort.  
-Elle te fait surchauffer le système, le virus qui voulait s'introduire en nous?

-Tu sais, la nana qui voulait insérer sa clé dans ton port usb ?  
-Raven...  
-Elle m'a donné son numéro. Tu le veux ?  
-Non.

Raven avait le don de jamais arrêter ses insinuations.

-Pourquoi? Elle avait l'air à fond sur toi, une petite mise à jour ne fait jamais de mal!  
-Tu peux arrêter tes illusions? Tes études te montent au cerveau, Raven.  
-Et tes études te font perdre l'humour apparemment. Et c'est feu vert!

Je démarra de nouveau et roula jusqu'à l'appartement de Raven, sans un mot.

-Merci Clarkie. On se voit lundi du coup, le jour de la rentrée approche à grand pas!  
-Merci de me le rappeler tous les jours.

Je n'avais jamais été vraiment dérangée par l'idée de reprendre les cours. Mais cette fois-ci, ma mère ayant déménagé et Bellamy et moi ayant rompu, il fallait que je me trouve un logement le plus vite possible, sinon c'était l'appartement d'Octavia qui ramenait conquête sur conquête, et niveau sonore, ce n'était pas très bien isolé.

Je rentrais donc à mon tour dans l'appart' de la brune qui avait accepté de m'héberger le temps que j'ai assez de sous pour m'acheter un appart. Mais la prime que je gagnais et les pourboires que les clients me laissaient n'était pas assez.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et c'est sans surprise que je découvris O et le mec du bar en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques sur le canapé... Sur le canapé où je passe mes nuits!

-O bordel, tu peux pas aller coucher ailleurs que là où je dors?!  
-Clarke fait pas ta vierge, t'as qu'à aller dormir dans mon lit!  
-Hors de question que je dorme là où tous tes mecs ont posé leur cul!

Je les vois qui arrêtent un instant. L'homme musclé se leva et prit les clés de son appartement en me les envoyant en l'air, je les rattrapa grâce aux réflexes que j'avais pu acquérir au fil du temps de la colocation avec une fille aussi maladroite qu'Octavia ou même Raven.

-Y'a l'adresse sur le porte clef, tu peux y dormir ce soir, y'aura surement personne!  
-Claaaarke, tu peux partir maintenant ?  
-Vous faites vraiment chier les gars, je vais chez Raven, hors de question que j'aille chez un mec que je ne connais pas!

Je partie rouge de colère et pris la voiture direction l'appartement de Raven, laissant les clefs sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Je téléphona sur la route en espérant que Raven ne soit pas encore endormie. Victoire, elle avait répondu. Elle accepta de m'héberger une nuit en sachant que les folies amoureuses de Blake n'étaient pas toujours agréable à entendre. On s'endormit chacune de son côté assez rapidement.

* * *

La samedi matin je me réveilla assez tôt pour commencer mes recherches d'appartements. C'est donc sur le PC de Raven que j'entrepris les annonces. Il y avait déjà quelques adresses de notées et des numéros à appeler sur un post-it quand je regarda l'heure. Il était déjà dix heures. Je décida d'arrêter un instant pour préparer le petit-déjeuner à la brune qui venait de se réveiller, se plaignant d'un mal de crâne.

-Tu as trouvé alors?  
-J'ai quelques appartements à aller voir qui ne sont pas trop loin. J'ai déjà trois rendez-vous. Mais le soucis c'est qu'avec mon revenu c'est tous des colocs.

Raven s'étouffa avec la nourriture et sortit en plein fou rire:

-Imagine le vieux mec d'une cinquantaine d'année, du genre bien pervers. Ou la nana super flippante qui va te regarder pendant ton sommeil!  
-Raven, tu ne m'aides vraiment pas là!  
-Ou la meuf super canon qui va te sauter dessus!  
-Tu sais bien que depuis l'histoire de Bellamy je ne cherche plus l'amour. J'en ai eu assez.  
-C'est bien pour cela qu'on a inventé les plans d'un soir, ma belle!

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et commença d'appeler mes futurs -potentiels- colocataires. Je me prépara du mieux que je pouvais pour être présentable et partis en direction du premier logement. C'était une petite maisonnette plutôt sympa dans un arrondissement assez calme. Je monta les marches et toqua. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je découvris une jeune fille, blonde, assez mince mais musclée qui portait à l'occasion un haut de pyjama avec une licorne dessus.

-Bonjour! Tu dois être Clarke, entre! Je m'appelle Brittany. Attends un instant, Santana est sous la douche.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette fille me paru assez spéciale au premier abord. Elle était vraiment très gentille mais était apparemment dans un autre monde, bien à elle. Finalement j'appris qu'elle était professeur de danse et que Santana voulait déménager. Une dispute éclata entre elles et je décida de ne pas aller plus loin et partis, en barrant l'adresse du post-it. Plus que deux. Le deuxième était un appart plutôt pourri qui laissait peu d'envie à s'y installer, le mec avait l'air assez perché d'ailleurs, et l'odeur bizarre qui planait dans cet espace ne semblait pas très légal. Déçue une fois de plus je barrais l'option B qui m'était présentée. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chance. Je monta donc les quelques marches qui me séparaient de ma dernière opportunité. Croisant les doigts, je toqua assez fortement. Rien. Je décida donc de sonner. Une voix familière grogna soudain.

-Oui j'arrive bordel !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une brune en sous vêtements superman et _mon dieu elle avait des tablettes de chocolat_.

-Oh, Clarkie, je ne t'attendais pas d'aussitôt.

Fin du chapitre un.

* * *

 **Alors!**

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début!

Les choix sont ouverts: Vous êtes dans le peau de Clarke, vous devez choisir un appartement.

 **a)** Vous prenez l'appart avec Brittany.

 **b)** Vous prenez l'appart avec le mec bizarre.

 **c)** Vous prenez l'appart avec la fille en shorty superman et aux abdos.

 **d)** Vous décidez de demander à vos amis de vous aider à choisir.

A vous de jouer!

Prochain chapitre sera d'ici les vacances de pâques si tout se passe bien. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous les petits singes!

 **-Little Monkey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonsoir,**

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour tous ses commentaires, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir! Vous avez été nombreux (presque la totalité) à choisir la réponse C! Alors en voici les conséquences. Evidemment ceux/celles qui ont choisit une autre réponse, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde soit content. En tout cas j'espère que ce petit chapitre qui nous installe encore un peu nos deux personnages principales vous plaira. Allez je vous laisse découvrir!

Comme je n'ai pas pu répondre aux guests je le fais ici:  
Merci à _Rhamles, Orphea, clem, guest, Nouvelle, Kayliah, gusst, guest._

Pour répondre à gusst, je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierai, tout cela dépend de mon emploi du temps.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, follow et favs.  
Allez, on se retrouve en bas!

A vous de jouer!

* * *

 **Chapitre deux: Un réveil en musique.**

Point de vue Lexa. 

La soirée du vendredi soir s'acheva et tout le monde rentra complètement ivres, excepté Indra, qui nous conduisait sain et sauf à nos chez-nous. Costia avait insisté pour venir dormir à la maison. Et un simple baiser en amenant un autre, nous nous sommes retrouvées dévêtues dans mon lit encore une fois de plus. Il nous arrivait parfois ce genre de dérapage. On avait toujours été clair que, quoi qu'il se passait, ce n'était que pour s'amuser et que rien n'était sérieux. On était juste amies, de mon côté c'était très clair. J'espérais que du sien, cela l'était aussi.

Samedi matin, midi et quart et il fallut qu'on vienne me sortir du lit. Je me préparai un verre d'aspirine pour essayer de faire partir ce satané mal de crâne lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

-Oui j'arrive bordel !

On ne pouvait même plus se réveiller tranquillement de nos jours. C'est donc sans me soucier de mes vêtements inexistants et de Costia encore endormie que j'ouvris la porte sur une Clarke bien plus que surprise de me voir. Et je devais l'avouer, j'étais autant surprise qu'elle que de la voir ici. Mon envie de jouer n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

-Oh Clarkie, je ne t'attendais pas d'aussitôt!  
-Superman...

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'Superman', puis je croisai son regard et compris qu'elle était tout simplement en train de me mater, ouvertement. _Intéressant._

-Sinon tu peux m'appeler Lexa aussi.

Elle était rouge de honte et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier la situation. Je faisais du sport et gardais une alimentation saine pour mon besoin personnel, mais lorsque je voyais les regards des autres sur mon corps, cela ne me laissait pas de marbre, en fait j'adorais ça, je l'avoue.

-Hum, je... Je peux repasser plus tard, c'est pas un soucis.  
-Quoi, ce que tu mattes ne te plait pas ? C'est mon shorty préféré pourtant!

Mon jeu taquin était de retour, bizarrement je ne ressentais presque plus les effets de la cuite d'hier.

-Non. Enfin oui... C'est pas le sujet! Tu peux t'habiller?

Et la voilà qui, après m'avoir maté une bonne minute, regardait ailleurs, désormais gênée. Je me demandais tout de même ce qu'elle venait faire ici.

-Nope. Je suis très à l'aise comme ça. Tu voulais un truc spécial ou on va dans mon lit tout de suite?

J'en avais totalement oublié la présence de Costia qui se réveilla.

-Lexa! Ou tu es?

Il fallait évidement qu'elle vienne me foutre dans la merde. Clarke et moi regardions maintenant toutes les deux la blonde vêtue d'un simple drap.

-Costia, cette nuit était agréable mais il faut que tu partes, je dois régler des choses avec l'appartement.  
-Je m'habille et je pars.

Costia ne se priva pas pour me voler un baiser et lancer un regard noir à la barmaid. Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié ma demande mais je m'en moquais totalement. Costia n'était plus qu'un plan de secours si la chasse n'avait pas été bonne. Clarke, elle, était devenu mon challenge.

* * *

Point de vue Clarke.

Une fois Costia partie, Lexa me fit entrer. Elle avait ce regard charmeur et cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de me chercher. Cela me rendait folle. Elle avait cette confiance en soi qui pouvait faire tomber bien des filles. Et puis ce corps, n'en parlons pas. _Clarke focus bordel._

-Je suis venue pour l'annonce que tu as mises sur internet.

J'étais obligée de regarder mes pieds pour ne pas laisser mon regard sur ce corps à moitié nu devant moi qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose: être regardé.

-Ah oui! J'avais complètement oublié. Bon je vais m'habiller et je vais te chercher les papiers.

Lexa partit dans sa chambre en roulant des fesses et en laissant la porte ouverte. Elle en avait fait exprès, c'était certain. Et je tombai dans son piège en la regardant mettre un short qui ne cachait pas moins que son shorty et un débardeur qui laissait tout de même voir son ventre dessiné. Son choix de vêtement aussi, était fait exprès. Je n'avais aucun doute là dessus. A cet instant, je la maudissais de jouer avec mes nerfs.  
Elle avait ramené les papiers et pendant une ou deux heures, nous débattions des choses à régler avant que je ne signe le papier.

-Par contre, on va fixer les règles, tu ne te trimballes pas à poil tous les jours.  
-Mon offre est à prendre ou à laisser, Blondie.

 _C'était juste le temps que je mette assez de sous de côté pour me payer mon propre appart_. J'essayais de me consoler ou de me donner de bonnes raisons d'avoir choisit cette colocation qui allait, je le savais déjà, être une des pires décisions que j'avais prise jusqu'à maintenant. Il fallait maintenant que je mette les filles au courant avant de signer le dernier papier officiel.

* * *

Je rentrai chez Octavia qui, je l'espérais, n'était pas en train de faire une partie de jambes en l'air matinale avec Musclor. Heureusement pour moi, elle était en train de déjeuner avec Raven. Cela m'évitera de répéter deux fois la bonne ou mauvais nouvelle à leur annoncer.

Je les avais déjà prévenue de ma visite par texto, elles étaient toutes les deux impatientes. On aurait cru voir des gamines qui attendaient le père noël.

-J'ai trouvé que deux appartements qui ont des prix raisonnables. Le premier c'est avec une blonde, Brittany, elle est prof de danse. Le deuxième c'est avec Lexa...  
-Lexa?  
-La nana du bar... Dès que j'ai sonné elle a ouvert la porte en sous-vêtements Superman, j'ai cru mourir. Le pire c'est la façon dont elle a rembarré sa copine devant moi!

Les deux dernières phrases étaient sorties de ma bouche sans aucune autorisation de ma part.

-Chanceuse! Il faut que tu prennes l'appart avec elle, comme ça tu nous invite et je pourrais la mater.  
-RAVEN!  
-Quoi? Clarke a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée !

Les deux brunes commençaient à se chamailler. Elles pourraient être considérées comme des sœurs avec le nombre infini de disputes et de réconciliations qu'elles avaient sur leur compte.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celui de Brittany ou du mec? me demanda Octavia.  
-Le mec fume et je n'ai pas envie de me faire toucher dans mon sommeil! Et brittany est bizarre, elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de son chat...  
-Le choix est fait alors...

Oui. Le choix était fait. Je le savais déjà mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Comment vais-je pouvoir supporter Superwoman et ses réflexions incessantes? Ce que j'espérais c'était qu'elle ne ramène pas tous ses plans culs à son appartement comme O' faisait...Et qu'elles n'allaient pas faire ses blagues nulles à longueur de journée. Lexa me faisait parfois penser à Raven. Et j'adorais Raven mais son humour pouvait être lourd à force. Et Lexa m'énervait. Elle avait cette fameuse tendance à se croire supérieur, toujours en quête de séduction, comme si elle cherchait à convaincre le monde entier que personne ne pouvait lui résister. Elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil si elle pensait pouvoir me berner.

-Clarke?

J'allais lui en faire baver, j'allais lui montrer que moi aussi je pouvais jouer avec ses nerfs. J'allais lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas tout ce qu'elle voulait en un claquement de doigt.

-Clarke?!

Une main vint se placer juste devant moi, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

-Alors, tu vas faire quoi?

Octavia me le demanda comme si elle savait déjà la réponse.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...  
-T'en fais pas, c'est juste quelques mois. Et si vraiment Superwoman t'énerve tu pourras venir dormir à la maison, Clarkie.

Raven avait raison après tout.

Je soupirai et décidai d'appeler Brittany afin de lui dire que j'annulais ma demande de colocation. Elle fut très compréhensive et m'invita même à la rappeler si je voulais changer d'avis ou même simplement discuter avec. Je décidai ensuite de ne pas appeler le type louche, je ne voulais pas être harcelée au téléphone par un pervers toute la nuit. Venait enfin le moment que tout le monde attendait.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et appelai Lexa. Je lui disais que j'avais réfléchis et que j'acceptais son offre. Je préparai mes affaires et filai à mon nouvel appartement. Au revoir la tranquillité, au revoir la discrétion, et bonjour à la galère...

* * *

Point de vue Lexa.

-Tu peux prendre mon lit le temps que j'achète un autre lit. Je prendrais le canapé. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

On était dimanche soir. C'était la première nuit où la serveuse venait définitivement habiter chez moi pour quelques mois. Il est vrai qu'avec la bourse je ne pouvais pas m'offrir ce que je voulais et qu'une colocation allait m'aider financièrement. Alors malgré mon caractère de conne, que j'avouais et que je revendiquais, je savais garder mon côté _gentlewoman_. Bon, je dois l'avouer également, si cela pouvait m'aider à gagner quelques points d'avance pour le défi, j'étais partante! Je gardais toujours dans un coin de ma tête mon objectif final.

-J'avais déjà signé pour avoir le lit. Mais merci c'est gentil. Oui j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait me sortir le fameux ' _mais non reste dans ton lit voyons on peut le partager_ ' ce fut totalement loupé. Tant pis, il me reste encore cinq jours. Rien n'était perdu.

-Bonne nuit alors.

Je lui souriais et elle me rendit un sourire. Et je ne sais pourquoi je suis restée plantée ici, mais son sourire m'avait comme hypnotisé. C'était la première fois qu'elle me souriait pour de vrai. La première fois qu'elle me disait quelque chose de vraiment gentil. Il faut dire que je ne lui facilitais pas la vie non plus.

Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'elle était magnifique avec ce sourire.

-Lexa? Tu me fixes. C'est flippant.  
-Hein? Oh.. Pardon.

Moi, Lexa, je venais de m'excuser. Il fallait vraiment que j'aille dormir, la manque de sommeil pouvait me jouer de mauvais tours.

* * *

Point de vue Clarke. 

Le lendemain.

On était lundi. Il était huit heures du matin, j'étais tranquillement en train de rêvasser confortablement quand je décidai de m'étirer. Cependant un bruit de basse commença à se faire entendre, c'était fort et désagréable. Des paroles en anglais qui chantaient ou gueulaient à travers le bruit de basse. Je grognai. Me faire réveiller par une musique qui me bourrait le crâne avec des _boums boums_ n'était pas mon rêve. La musique se faisait de plus en plus forte. Je décidai d'aller voir qui était le responsable de ce vacarme.

 _Girl look at that body. Girl look at that body._

J'enfilai une chemise et un short et suivis le son horrible qui se répandait dans tout l'appartement.

 _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me._

Lorsque je vis Lexa danser en sous-vêtement -Batman cette fois-ci-, en jetant son t-shirt en l'air, et faisant tourner son balai, mon corps entier se réchauffa et bloqua tout mouvement de ma part.

 _I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it. Show it._

Un déhanchement de sa part et ma bouche s'ouvrit.

-I'm sexy and I know it! Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeaaah!

Un énorme fou rire se détacha alors de mon corps. Je pensais que j'allais mourir étouffer. La brune sursauta et se retourna vers moi. La chanson venait de prendre fin, heureusement pour mes oreilles qui commençaient à saigner, tellement le son était fort et nuisible à ma santé. Lexa posa son balai et je ne pouvais me retenir de lui lancer une pique, petite vengeance personnelle.

-C'est la première fois que je vois Batman danser comme ça.

Elle me fit une grimace en guise de réponse avant de continuer son ménage... encore presque à poil. Si elle voulait mettre mes nerfs en marchent, elle avait gagné haut la main.  
Mais qu'elle ne croit pas avoir gagné trop vite, moi aussi je pouvais jouer avec elle! Demain, je lui ferai exactement le même coup qu'elle! On verra qui de nous deux est la plus joueuse.

L'heure tournait et je devais partir pour ne pas arriver en retard à mon premier cours de l'année scolaire.

* * *

-Pour les nouveaux élèves, il vous faudra certains papiers à rendre pour la fin du mois.

Cette partie d'informations nous était totalement inutile, c'est donc discrètement que je me tournai vers Octavia qui faisait semblant d'écrire.

-Alors avec Lincoln?  
-La partie croustillante ou la partie ennuyeuse?

Elle avait tendance a mettre le sexe dans la partie croustillante et les sentiments dans la partie ennuyeuse. C'était donc sans hésiter que je prenais la partie ennuyeuse à devoir écouter.

-Je crois que je l'aime vraiment bien! Il est drôle, beau, intelligent, fort, attentionné...

Je la coupai.

-L'homme parfait?  
-Exactement... me dit-elle avec un sourire digne des publicités de dentifrice.  
-Aaaah ! Blake est amoureuse!

Le professeur autrefois calme n'hésita pas à me réprimander lorsque ma voix se fit entendre un peu trop fort.

-Mademoiselle Clarke Griffin, si ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez partir.

Heureusement l'attention se reporta sur la porte qui s'ouvrit en trombe.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi j'ai raté le bus!

Une grande blonde aux yeux clairs entra. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, mais aucun souvenir ne me revenait. Le professeur enleva ses lunettes et d'un ton qui se voulait sévère lui demanda:

-Votre nom?  
-Ana Costia. Je suis nouvelle.

Il replaça ses lunettes et en me voyant retourner, lui dit alors:

-Prenez place aux côtés de Miss Ragot.

C'est seulement lorsqu' Octavia toussa que je relevai la tête et la vit s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle avait ce fameux sourire hypocrite qui ne laissait, en aucun cas, la place à de la sympathie.

-On a pas pu se rencontrer vraiment, je suis Costia. Tu es Clarke c'est bien ça?  
-Oui, oui.

Je ressentis mon téléphone vibrer. Un message d'Octavia s'ouvrit.

 **«Un nouveau message non lu de: Blake n°1**  
Lincoln m'a parlé de cette fille. Ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est l'ex de Lexa. Tu n'es pas au courant si quelqu'un t'en parle...»

Puis un second.

 **«Un nouveau message non lu de: Blake n°1**  
Fait attention à tes fesses, Griffin, M'sieur le principal Titus n'arrête pas de te mater, son crâne est en train de briller.»

Un fou rire m'échappa et le regard tueur de mon professeur principal me glaça le sang. je trouva un moment calme et discrètement je lui répondis.

« Ex? C'est elle qui était chez Lexa. »

Sa réponse fut rapide.

« **Un nouveau message non lu de: Blake n°1  
** On en parle en cours de sport avec Reyes.»

L'heure se passa rapidement malgré les regards assez étranges que Costia me donnaient et les reproches interminables que le prof me jetaient à chaque fois que je répondais à ses questions. L'heure d'aller en sport se rapprocha rapidement. On était déjà en train de discuter du sujet Costia-Lexa avec Octavia lorsque Raven nous rejoignait. Chacune partageait ce qu'elle pensait et c'est ainsi, avec un commun d'accord que «Costia est une pétasse qu'il faut éviter» que nous arrivions en retard au sport. _Super._

Nous courrions jusque dans la salle et découvrions toutes les filles et le peu de garçons qui avaient décidé de faire l'option sport en plus de la matière obligatoire. On était une bonne dizaine dans l'entrée. Il y avait donc Raven, Octavia et je reconnus Monty l'ami timide, Jasper l'accro aux bouteilles, Helena la psychopathe et sa sœur intello Cosima, Amy la fille qui était in love de Karma, elle aussi était là. Il y avait aussi Lincoln qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre Octavia et les autres personnes m'étaient inconnus.

Les cours avaient déjà commencé si on écoutait la musique qui jouait. On entrait tous et je fus assez surprise de voir Brittany danser avec Lexa. Surprise par le fait que Brittany soit notre professeur de danse, et surprise de voir Lexa danser aussi bien, me donnant presque l'envie de me mettre à la place de la blonde. Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elles nous virent entrer. Brittany était heureuse de me voir si j'en croyais l'expression de son visage, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant par celui de Lexa. A moins que ce soit de la jalousie... _Clarke c'est ton moment!_

-Brittany! Je suis contente de te revoir! Tu danses vraiment bien, tu ne m'avais pas menti sur ce sujet!

Ça, c'était une belle entrée, simple mais efficace. Elle vint me faire une étreinte.

-Moi aussi, Clarke! Oh tu es mignonne, merci beaucoup. Tu apprendras vite avec moi, Lord m'a dit que tu avais déjà quelques bases.

Lexa soupira et croisa ses bras.

-On est là pour faire sport m'dame, ou pour s'envoyer des fleurs avec ses élèves?

Je rigolai tandis que la blonde envoya un regard réprobateur à la brune.

-Lexa si tu es autant jalouse que ça, je te conseille d'aller consulter.

La brunette faisait maintenant la gueule et grognait dans son coin. Et un sourire moqueur ne pouvait s'en aller de mon visage.

-En attendant Lexa tu vas entraîner Clarke pendant que je règle quelques soucis à la gestion. Allez les enfants, deux par deux, échauffez-vous, je reviens vite.

Lexa avait de nouveau ce sourire mais il était bien plus démoniaque qu'avant, je ne savais pas quelle idée, farfelue, elle avait derrière la tête mais j'allais vite le découvrir. Je m'échauffai et nous commencions enfin le cours. Lexa me prit au niveau de mon bassin et de mon épaule, lorsqu'elle me regarda avec un sourire moqueur, je lui marchai sur le pied. Elle cria un "Aïe" et un "Oups.." taquin sortit de ma bouche.

J'allais _adorer_ ce cours.

* * *

A la fin de la matinée, les cours étaient déjà tous terminés, c'était le côté positif des rentrées, la première semaine était toujours plutôt cool et calme.

Je passai l'après-midi à dessiner dans mon coin, au calme. J'aimais bien avoir ce petit côté solitaire, cela m'aidait à prendre du recul sur certaines choses et parfois même à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ma peinture. Le soir, Lexa rentra, elle avait le pull à l'envers. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir une grande connaissance pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de son après-midi... Parfois cela m'énervait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de flirter avec moi mais à chaque fois elle allait coucher avec d'autres personnes. Comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu. _Arrête Clarke_. Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour elle. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de me prendre la tête.

Elle voulait jouer, j'allais lui montrer mes cartes.

* * *

Point de vue Lexa.

On était mardi. Il était six heures du matin. Normalement, à cette heure je suis encore en train de dormir. Evidemment, c'était sans compter ce réveil brutal; une musique qui se déclencha me faisant sursauter et ce canapé trop petit qui me laissa tomber au sol comme une crêpe qu'on venait violemment de retourner, me réveilla et me rendit de mauvaise humeur. Un rire se faisait entendre. Quelqu'un était chez moi. Je me levai, non sans grogner et insultai mon canapé en regardant qui était en train de se moquer ouvertement de ma personne.

 _Baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake. Shake it off, shake it off!_

Mes yeux autrefois encore mi-clos s'étaient ouverts, ma bouche aussi s'était ouverte, et à cet instant, quand Clarke commença cette danse avec son fessier, je cru baver. Mon regard était hypnotisé par le déhanchement de son fessier, plutôt bien proportionné... Ce fessier caché par le bout de tissu bleu marine qui me disait "enlève moi". Je sentais mon corps entrer en ébullition lorsqu'elle se retourna et m'envoya son regard remplit de fierté. J'aurai voulu l'embrasser là tout de suite mais j'aurai alors perdu mon défi. Parce que désormais c'était à elle de faire le premier pas si je voulais gagner honnêtement ce foutu pari. Et mon dieu, qu'elle se jouait de moi. Elle s'avança et plaça son derrière juste au niveau de mon entrejambe et lorsque la chanson reprit, elle le secoua. _Baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake. Shake it off, shake it off!_ Je la détestais à ce moment même, de me faire subir cela. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'éloignai. Je pense que c'était la chose la plus dur que j'avais faite de toute ma vie.

-Très bien Clarke, tu as eu ta vengeance. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de me chauffer comme ça, dès six heures du matin!  
-1-0, _bébé_.

Elle voulait jouer, elle allait voir à quel point je me chauffais.

Mais pour l'instant, une question me taquinait l'esprit. La soirée. Je devais absolument inviter Clarke et ses amies. C'était tout ou rien.

-Oh fait, vendredi soir on fait une soirée chez Indra. Ça te dit de venir? Tu peux demander à tes copines de venir. Il y aura surement pleins de monde, et je suis certaine que Pépito va plaire à Anya.

Clarke me regarda perplexe.

-Pépito ?  
-Oui Raven, ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est Anya qui l'appelle comme ça.

Elle ria encore une fois. J'adorais la voir sourire.

-Il y aura boisson gratuite, de la musique, une piscine chauffée, à manger.. Allez Clarkie!

Mon cœur me disait "va t'éclater" et ma tête mais surtout la tête de mon professeur me disait "et ton devoir alors?".  
Je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui répondre.

-Je...

 **Fin du chapitre deux.**

* * *

(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées)

Alors alors vos avis ? Un peu de patience, l'action sera au prochain chapitre! Sans plus attendre, voici votre choix !

Vous êtes Clarke, Lexa vous demande d'aller à la soirée d'Indra:

 **a)** Vous acceptez et demandez à vos amies de venir avec vous.

 **b)** Vous refusez.

 **c)** Autre. (précisez) 

Allez je vous dis à bientôt les petits singes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir, bonjour !**  
J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez eu beaucoup de chocolats (d'ailleurs si vous pouviez m'en envoyer...), on se retrouve donc pour un nouveau chapitre et les choses vont s'accélérer dans celui là, alors accrochez vos ceintures!

J'ai normalement répondu à tous, mais encore un énorme merci à _Guest, Guest, Guest_ (des triplés?), _Clexaishot_ (Pas mal le pseudo!), _Clem, Guest, Rhamles, gust, Beck, Nouvelle_ (bienvenue!), _Clarke_ (ta review m'a donné des idées!), _Guest, Guest, JustineJecie_ (C'est justement le jeu qui m'a donné cette idée!), et _Kayliah_.

Merci à vous pour vos commentaires!  
(je propose que tous les _guests_ se donnent un surnom, parce que sinon je ne peux pas vous reconnaître et c'est moins drôle!)

Et aussi merci aux favs, follows, ça me fait énormément plaisir!

Le chapitre comporte deux soirées, une première calme et la seconde un peu moins, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je vous laisse lire en espérant que le chapitre vous plaira. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre petit ouistiti!

(Désolée des fautes oubliées, il est tard!)

* * *

 **Chapitre trois: Un verre de trop.**

Point de vue Lexa.

On était mardi soir, Clarke ne m'avait toujours pas donné de réponse pour la fête de vendredi. Il fallait que je la convaincs de venir. Il fallait que je lui montre que j'étais de son côté. Il fallait que je lui fasse croire que je ne voulais pas simplement l'avoir dans mon lit. C'était donc pour cela que je m'étais faite belle, et qu'un repas était en train de cuire dans le four. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à installer quelques bougies et m'habiller. Une chemise blanche et un jean noir, quelques traits de crayon noir, du parfum et j'étais prête. J'allumai les bougies et préparai la table. Je reçus un message.

« **Un message non lu de: Pépito  
** Le lion sort de sa cage, je répète, le lion sort de sa cage. Que le raton-laveur se prépare.»

Clarke venait donc de partir de chez Raven, il ne me restait donc qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que la blonde arrive. Clarke ne se doutait de rien. Je lui avais fait la surprise avec Raven. J'avais déjà hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'elle rentrera.

Une petite boule s'installa dans mon ventre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vérifier si tout était bien à sa place et prêt. Une sensation bizarre me traversait le corps. La sensation qui vous donne chaud, la même sensation que vous aviez eu quand, enfant, vous aviez reçu 10 appels manqués de votre mère ainsi qu'une vingtaine de messages non lus. Oui, cette sensation de stress. Et c'était la première fois que je ressentais ce stress pour un rendez-vous. Heureusement la porte s'ouvrit, me sortant de cette émotion désagréable.

-Tu attends quelqu'un Lexa? Ou bien, je me suis trompée d'appartement?

Elle entra dans la cuisine qui était ouverte sur le salon et la porte d'entrée.

-Maintenant, je n'attends plus personne.

Je lui souriais et l'aidais à défaire son manteau. Elle me regardait d'un air suspicieux. Il était vrai que moi-même je me surprenais.

-Que me vaut cette surprise? Tu as cassé une de mes affaires? Tu as décidé de te faire pardonner?

Je roulai mes yeux au ciel.

-Je voulais juste être gentille et attentionnée et voilà comment je suis remerciée...

Elle s'avança alors et posa une de ces mains sur mon épaule.

-Non, non. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que ça me surprend. Je ne te pensais pas du genre romantique, tu vois.  
-Je ne suis pas romantique.

Elle rit.

-Si tu le dis..

Je soufflai d'exaspération face à la remarque de Clarke. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir et lui demandai comment sa journée s'était passé. Je lui servis un verre de vin puisque Madame avait des goûts de luxe, tandis que je me pris qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Il fallait que j'ai toute ma tête si je ne voulais pas dire de conneries durant la soirée.

* * *

Le repas se déroulait parfaitement comme prévu, tout se passait bien. On rigolait, on était étrangement détendues toutes les deux. On apprenait à se connaître et il n'y avait aucune gêne ce soir. Quelques petites blagues et mêmes de légères provocations et inconsciemment nous nous rapprochions. Clarke m'avait dit pour son père et l'accident qui l'avait tué. Je voulais lui dire, moi aussi, pour mes parents. Mais je n'avais pas pu. Je n'avais pas réussi à m'ouvrir aussi facilement que Clarke l'avait fait. Pourtant j'en avais envie.

J'avais envie de lui dire toute la colère que je gardais en moi, toute la faiblesse que j'avais en moi. Ce manque de confiance énorme que je cachais par ma provocation, et le pourquoi de toutes mes conquêtes. Ma relation avec Costia. La trahison qu'elle m'avait fait traverser. Mais non. Aucun des ses sujets n'avaient été évoqués. J'avais, une fois de plus, gardé ce masque.

Quelques heures plus tard, Clarke et moi avions fini de ranger et ainsi la blonde me proposa de regarder un film. J'acceptai et on s'installa sur le canapé.

Le roi lion était fini, Clarke s'était endormie. Je me contentai de la regarder, sa tête contre l'oreiller, ses bras collés à son torse. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Mes doigts prirent l'initiative de se déplacer doucement sur ces bras. Elle souriait légèrement. Son rêve devait être plaisant.

Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, alors je jouais avec ses cheveux en attendant de décider entre la laisser dormir sur le canapé ou la réveiller et la mettre au lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu sais, je le sens quand tu me fixes.

Je laissai vagabonder mon regard sur ses yeux bleus. C'était comme si elle m'avait transporté à la mer. C'était comme si je regardais la vue de l'océan, appuyée contre les barrières d'un bateau. C'était beau. Non. C'était magnifique. Je perdais tout mon esprit face à son regard. Je m'autorisai cet écart. Je l'autorisai à m'hypnotiser. Puis lorsqu'elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieur, je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de descendre de quelques centimètres pour aller à la rencontre de la vue de ses lèvres si tentantes. Elle devait savoir qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférente, elle devait surement en jouer à cet instant. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Elle avait ce pouvoir contre moi, elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, j'étais impuissante face à elle. Surtout maintenant.

C'était assez étrange, cette sensation que j'avais ce soir, c'était différent des autres fois.

Après un petit moment, mon regard retourna sur sa destination première, ses yeux. Puis de nouveau sur son sourire. Et enfin, elle brisa la distance qui séparait nos lèvres. C'était un simple baiser. Tendre, rempli de douceur et de légèreté. Un peu maladroit mais délicieusement bon. C'était un simple baiser, beaucoup trop court à mon gout. Alors à mon tour je déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles avaient un gout sucré.

Et inconsciemment je devenais accro à ces lèvres si douces.

Le baiser se transformait en des milliers d'autres. Mes mains avaient pris place dans sa chevelure blonde, comme si je voulais être sure qu'elle ne parte pas. je la voulais plus proche, encore et encore.

Le téléphone sonna. Clarke se recula et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, je ne sais pas si c'était inconscient ou si elle jouait encore à cet instant. Puis elle se racla doucement la gorge et se releva.

-Tu devrais répondre. Ça semble important.

Elle était froide, comme si elle avait repris conscience de la situation. Elle était redevenue distante.

Je me maudissais intérieurement de ne pas avoir coupé mon téléphone. Et je maudissais Costia de m'appeler à une heure pareille du soir. Je pris le téléphone et vis Clarke partir dans sa chambre, sans même se retourner, sans même m'adresser un dernier regard.

* * *

On était vendredi soir. Clarke et moi n'avions pas reparlé du baiser, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives. Cela faisait une semaine que le défi était en route. Je savais que j'étais à deux doigts, sans jeux de mots, de conclure avec Clarke. Et pourtant il y avait toujours cette barrière qui nous empêchait de faire le premier pas vers ma victoire. Je savais que je lui plaisais, ses réactions ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Son baiser m'avait montré que je pouvais gagner facilement. Et pourtant, ce soir, je stressais. Je n'avais aucune idée de la tenue que j'allais mettre.

Clarke était déjà partie chez Pépito pour se préparer. Elle avait accepté de venir à la soirée à la condition que je l'aide pour son devoir de langue. Je lui ai proposé un cours de la mienne mais elle a préféré un cours d'anglais. Et me voilà devant le miroir, essayant chacune de mes tenues. Mais aucune ne semblait correspondre. Le temps me pressait. Sur un coup de tête je pris deux trois vêtements dans mon sac et partis chez Anya. Peut-être qu'elle allait pouvoir m'aider.

Une fois prête, Anya et moi partions pour la soirée. Je portais un jean noir serré et un t-shirt ample blanc. J'avais mon maillot de bain en dessous. Il était clair que j'allais aller faire un tour dans la piscine chauffée d'Indra. Anya quant à elle, portait une jupe noire et un haut blanc.

* * *

On était arrivé en avance pour préparer et aider Indra à décorer la maison. Il y avait déjà quelques invités.

Un coup de téléphone de Clarke disant qu'elle arriverait surement en retard parce que je cite "Bellamy n'est pas prêt."

-Comment ça Bellamy n'est pas prêt, je n'en ai rien à foutre moi de ton Bellamy. C'était toi que j'attendais. Il était par invité lui. Grognais-je.

 _Non, Bellenemy n'était pas dans mon plan._

* * *

La fête avait commençé, je sortais de la piscine lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur mon épaule, je me retournai. Je vis d'abord des pieds nus, puis des jambes longues et fines mais tonifiées, également nues. Un bikini vert fluo qui cachait les parties intimes de la demoiselle. Une chevelure blonde mouillée qui descendait jusqu'à l'entrée d'une poitrine généreuse où quelques gouttes venaient s'y aventurer. Un visage harmonieux et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Des yeux bleus qui me fixaient. Cette fille était canon.

-Bonsoir. Dis moi, tu ne sais pas où je pourrai trouver des serviettes?

 _Je peux également te montrer où sont les lits, chérie._

-Bien-sur, suis-moi, c'est par ici.

Je l'emmenai dans la salle de bain et lui donnai une serviette tout en m'en prenant une pour moi aussi.

-Merci, je suis nouvelle, je suis dans la classe de Lincoln. C'est lui qui m'a invité.

Elle prit la serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps pour se sécher. Elle prit un sac et ferma la porte de la salle de bain avec le verrou. Elle ouvrit son sac et enleva son bikini. Elle me chauffait, je voyais clair en son jeu.

-Attends, tu viens de prendre ton sac, qui était dans cette salle de bain, tu savais très bien où c'était...  
-T'es tellement sexy, Détective.

Elle prit ensuite les deux bouts de ma serviette et tira dessus me faisant avancer vers elle. Je pouvais déjà sentir son souffle doux et, légèrement frais.

Elle vint poser ses lèvres sur mon cou. Non. Non, je ne pouvais pas, j'avais un défi à gagner. Il y avait Clarke dans ce pari, pas cette fille.

-Je... Je ne peux pas.

Et c'est ainsi que je sortis de la salle de bain.

-Attends, prend au moins mon numéro!

Clarke n'était pas là, je n'allais quand même pas refuser le numéro que cette bombe atomique me proposa... Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais signé un papier avec la blonde. Enfin, excepté ceux de l'appartement. C'est avec "Blondasse Plan B" en nouveau contact que je repartis rejoindre Indra.

* * *

Point de vue Clarke.

-Tu sais qu'elles t'appellent Pépito, les amies de Lexa?

J'étais en train d'essayer cette robe blanche d'été quand Raven sortit de la douche. J'avais réussi à la faire venir avec moi. Ce ne fut pas compliqué, je n'avais qu'à lui dire qu'ils y auraient des avions de chasses et des paires de fesses à mater et elle avait accepté directement, sans râler.

-Pépito? Qui ça, Félindra tête de tigre ou Rambo?  
-Rambo. Apparemment tu serais son style d'ailleurs. Affirmation de Lexa.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-J'vais lui montrer c'est qui " _Pépito_ " à cette meuf!

Raven grognait. Elle avait battu son record, une heure sans grogner. Ce n'était pas rien! Je vis Reyes s'énerver.

-Pépito, Pépito... _Putain_ mais je ressemble pas à un mexicain avec son putain de poncho! Si?  
-Bah maintenant que tu me le dis... riais-je.

J'eu le droit à un regard noir de la part de la mécanicienne. Finalement elle repartit se préparer et j'en fis de même.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard et mon téléphone vibra lorsque j'étais sous la douche.

-Raven, tu peux regarder, ça doit être Octavia, elle doit me dire à quelle heure on la rejoint.

« **Un message non lu de: Raton laveur  
** Je te donne le numéro, c'est 100 rue de Polis.  
Ps: Je me suis faite canon pour toi, prépare toi un bavoir.»

Raven me répondit à travers le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sur mon corps. Je ne fis pas attention au rire qu'avait la brune.

-Oui, c'était Octavia. Elle a dit dans une demie-heure.

Une fois sortie de la douche, j'envoyai un message à Bellamy pour lui dire de venir nous chercher. Bellamy et moi étions en froid depuis notre séparation mais nous avions gardé une relation amicale. C'était donc pour cela que je l'avais invité.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai le message qui disait " _La puissance de Hulk sera au rendez-vous._ " Je croisai le regard de Raven tentant d'être innocent, je décidai donc de lire la conversation.

\- De raton laveur; Je me suis faite canon pour toi, prépare toi un bavoir. De moi; J'ai hâte de voir quel super héro je vais découvrir quand j'enlèverai tes vêtements.

Je comprenais mieux la réponse de Lexa. Je vis Raven courir dans la maison.

-RAVEN REYES VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

* * *

Il était vingt heure passé et nous arrivions devant la maison d'Indra. Bellamy avait placé son bras autour de ma taille, cela ne me posait pas de problème. J'espérais même intérieurement que Lexa sera là, et c'est ainsi que nous rentrions sans sonner. Raven, qui avait déjà bu avant de venir, avait déjà remarquer une fille.

-Oh mon dieu, Clarke! Matte moi ce fessier! Je bave!

En effet, Raven avait bu, Raven était excitée, Raven était beaucoup trop excitée. Cette soirée n'était même pas encore commencée, je savais déjà qu'elle allait _mal finir_.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais y'a une heure... lui fis-je remarquer.  
-Tais toi Griffin, tu n'y connais rien en carrosserie.. Les affaires reprennent...

Je vis Anya s'avancer et doucement passer sa main sur les fesses de la mécanicienne. Quelle délicate attention Rambo... Mais Reyes se laissa toucher et rit.

-Ca fait plaisir de vous voir les meufs. On fait un action-vérité. Ça vous tente? Histoire de chauffer l'ambiance.  
-Ouais carrément.

Bellamy avait l'air enjoué à l'idée de ce jeu, tandis que j'étais un peu plus gênée.

Je vis Lexa lancer un regard glacial à Bellamy.

* * *

Point de vue Lexa.

Je vis Clarke entrer dans la maison accompagnée de Raven et un autre gars. Elle avait l'air proche de lui si j'en croyais la position de sa main: sur ses hanches ou sur ses fesses, je ne voyais pas très bien de là où j'étais. Mais ce que je pouvais voir, c'était ce sourire. Elle riait face à ses paroles, elle était magnifique. Une robe blanche légèrement doré, ses cheveux lâchés en cascade et ses yeux bleus qui attiraient mon regard. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ce type la dévorait des yeux. Elle me regarda et me lança un regard provocateur. Un regard qui vous met au défi, un regard qui dit "tu as vu le type qui me touche les fesses là?" Elle voulait jouer avec le feu, elle allait se brûler. Je me levai du canapé et allai me chercher une bière. Anya avait elle aussi soif apparemment.

-Y'a Pépito, Barbie et Ken qui sont venus. Je te jure que j'ai les nerfs. Elle m'avait pas dit qu'elle venait avec son mec.  
-Princesse Clarkie a un mec? Tu vas perdre ton défi ma belle.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de perdre.

-Ta gueule, j'ai une idée. Tu vas voir si je vais perdre. Putain j'y crois pas, je vais devoir me coltiner ce boulet.  
-Je vais aller leur demander de jouer à action ou vérité, tu viens?

Elle me tendit une bière et je la suivis. Raven, Clarke et Bellamy nous regardèrent.

-Ca fait plaisir de vous voir les meufs. On fait un action-vérité. Ça vous tente? Histoire de chauffer l'ambiance.

Je vis Bellamy sourire d'une façon perverse.

-Ouais carrément.

* * *

On s'installa autour de la table, une bouteille vide au milieu et quelques bouteilles d'alcool sur la table. On fit d'abord le tour de la table pour connaître les prénoms de tout le monde et on commença la partie. Ce fut donc d'abord au tour de Monty de tourner la bouteille. Les règles étaient simples, celui qui tournait la bouteille devait donner la question à celui qui avait été pointé du goulot. La bouteille s'arrêta sur Jasper, un mec totalement bourré qui choisissait Action.

-Embrasse Maya!

Maya rougissait et se laissait embrasser par le brun. Une fois le gage fait, c'était au tour de Jasper de tourner la bouteille. Bellamy était la cible. Il choisissait lui aussi une action.

-Tu dois boire cette vodka sur le ventre de Clarke et manger ce bout de citron.  
-Et oublie pas de lécher le sel.

Finn en rajouta une couche.

Rien qu'à cette idée, mes poings se fermaient durement. Je regardai Anya qui n'avait pas l'air de remarquer mon état. Clarke, elle, m'envoya un regard amusé et provocant. Je la vis enlever sa robe devant toutes ces personnes et s'allonger sur le tapis du salon. Je ne savais pas si j'étais énervée par le fait que Clarke se retrouve en sous-vêtements devant toutes ces personnes ou si c'était le regard malsain de Bellamy qui me mettait les nerfs.

Tout le monde l'entouraient. Bellamy se mit sur les genoux et déposa le liquide froid sur le ventre de la blonde qui riait face à la sensation de l'alcool qui coulait sur ses hanches, il posa quelques grains de sel le long de son torse et déposa le citron entre les lèvres de Clarke. Je restai debout face à cette image qui me donnait la nausée. Anya de son côté envoya des clins d'œil à Raven. Lincoln avait les mains occupées par Octavia et Indra n'était même plus dans son salon.

Les jeunes adultes montèrent le son et crièrent lorsque Bellenemy lécha le nombril de Clarke. Il remonta doucement, profitant, j'en suis certaine, de la situation pour ensuite arracher le citron et embrasser la blonde. Je ne savais pas qui je détestais à cet instant. Blake pour avoir profité de ce jeu, ou Clarke pour avoir apprécié ce jeu. Heureusement, un cul sec de mon verre et le jeu recommença. Clarke remit sa robe, c'était maintenant au tour de Bellamy de tourner. La bouteille s'arrêta sur une nouvelle invitée; Costia.

-Action.

Le brun avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Allume Lexa.

Mon côté angélique me disait de refuser, mais mon côté diabolique me criait de saisir cette opportunité. Clarke voulait me narguer, elle allait voir ce que ça faisait.

J'étais assise sur la chaise et Costia vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux, elle posa mes mains sur ses hanches et déposa les siennes autour de mon cou. D'un coup de tête en arrière elle dégagea sa chevelure blonde et s'avança vers mon cou. Elle commença doucement à m'embrasser et mordiller cet endroit qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Puis elle monta de quelques centimètres et elle fit apparaître un suçon. J'avais toujours aimé comment elle s'y prenait pour me montrer qu'elle avait, elle aussi, le contrôle. Je glissai mes mains pour venir agripper ses fesses et l'avancer encore plus contre moi. La réaction de Clarke ne se fit pas attendre. Elle avait apparemment, elle aussi, beaucoup bu.

-Bon c'est bon, prenez une chambre et évitez-nous ces images!

Costia riait, Clarke lui envoya un regard meurtrier et je savais que j'avais réussi à la rendre jalouse. _1-1, Clarke._

Le jeu continuait et ainsi Anya et Raven avaient elles aussi eu leur moment de gloire. Lorsque que Raven devait faire une danse sensuelle pour Anya, cette dernière avait complètement oublié notre présence et avait déshabillé Raven du regard. Le jeu prit fin lorsque la majorité des joueurs étaient partis faire la fête dans la piscine.

* * *

La musique était forte, l'alcool attirait les adolescents comme une fontaine attire les enfants en été. L'ambiance était chaude, tout le monde dansait, certain collés serrés tandis que d'autres étaient plutôt dans la rigolade que dans la séduction. On pouvait dire que c'était une soirée assez typique des débuts d'années. Je vis Clarke, le sourire aux lèvres, un verre à la main, l'autre dans ses cheveux, elle se trémoussait contre le corps musclé de Bellamy et Finn, l'ex de Raven, si j'avais bien compris les rumeurs. Cette image me donnait la nausée, ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité d'une traite?

Je croisai le regard provocateur de Blake. C'était comme un appel de guerre. Un regard compétiteur, un regard qui vous met au défi, une fois de plus. Je ne baissai pas les yeux et je lui renvoyai ce même regard. Celui qui vous montre que le défi était accepté. Mais un simple regard ne lui suffisait pas, non. Je le vis parler rapidement à l'oreille de Clarke et poser un baiser sur son cou avant de partir vers ma direction. Je croisai les bras, attendant qu'il arrive à ma hauteur. Le regard fier et la tête haute, je lui fis face. Il avait ce sourire débile qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait bu.

-Je t'ai vu roder autour de Clarke.

Il ne m'avait dit que ces quelques mots. Que cherchait-il à faire?

-Je t'ai vu roder autour de Clarke, également.

La sécurité, Lexa. C'est bien, je ne dois pas oublier ma garde ou alors, un coup et le combat sera finit..

Bellamy craqua son cou, comme s'il se préparait à combattre.

-Parce qu'elle est à moi. Alors tu vois, Lexa, tu devrais t'éloigner de ce dangereux terrain, tu risquerais de te faire mal. Elle n'est pas de la même équipe que toi.

Il avait appuyé sur mon prénom, il avait ce ton hautain. Il m'énervait complètement, et l'alcool dans mon sang, n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses.

-Je crois qu'elle préfère mon "équipe" à la tienne. Je sais même que je ne la laisse pas indifférente.

Je mimai des guillemets lorsque je repris ces mots. Et j'étais fière de moi quand je vis son visage se décomposer.

-Ecoute, je te propose qu'on voit avec qui elle repartira ce soir. Fait attention à ton petit cœur, prépare toi à perdre, Lexa.

Si lui aussi voulait jouer, il allait voir à quel point je me chauffais!

-Que le meilleur gagne. Ou devrais-je dire, La.

Les poings serrés, Bellenemy fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la blonde.

* * *

J'étais tendue, j'aurai du pourtant m'amuser, il y avait de la bonne musique, de l'alcool, de la nourriture, mais ce type n'arrêtait pas de la coller, j'étais impuissante. J'avais ce sentiment qui me donnait la boule au ventre, qui me mettait hors de moi. Je devais avoir un peu trop bu parce que je savais que sans ces shots je n'aurai jamais marché vers elle. Je n'aurai jamais pris Clarke par le bras et je ne l'aurai jamais plaqué contre le mur. Je ne l'aurai jamais embrassé devant tout le monde, ou même embrassé tout court. Non, sans alcool rien de tout cela ne ce serait passé.

J'espérais au plus profond de moi que c'était simplement mon égo et non de la jalousie qui m'avait fait faire cela. Clarke m'emmena alors dans une chambre et me poussa sur le lit, je tombai sur le matelas, sur le dos. Elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Elle sentait l'alcool, elle aussi, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres à la ronde. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, l'arrêter ou la laisser faire. Elle enleva sa robe et la jeta au sol. L'alcool coulait encore dans nos veines et nos gestes devenaient maladroits, bien trop rapides. Elle enleva mon t-shirt et commença à embrasser ma clavicule. Doucement, elle descendait jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Je fermais les yeux sous la sensation de ces baisers.

Voulant prendre le contrôle, je retournais Clarke et ainsi échangea les rôles. J'étais désormais celle qui était au dessus, celle qui contrôlait nos actions. J'étais en train de gagner mon pari. J'étais sur la route de la victoire. J'allais enfin pouvoir en finir avec le défi d'Anya quand la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Je n'eu le temps de réagir que la porte s'ouvrit sur Finn et Bellamy. Et la réaction de Finn ne se laissa pas attendre. On l'entendit crier.

-Alors Bellamy, comme ça tu as perdu ton défi, bien joué Clarkie, vient du côté obscure de la force!

Finn ajouta un joli doigt d'honneur à Bellamy en fin de phrase. Puis Anya, qui avait du mal à courir jusque dans la chambre cria à son tour, avant de vomir tout l'alcool qu'elle avait avalé.

-Lexa a pécho Clarkie! Elle a gagné son défi les gaaaaaars!

Et c'était comme si l'alcool que nous avions ingurgité avait disparu et que Clarke avait pris conscience de la situation. La blonde se leva et se rhabilla.

-Non mais tu es sérieuse? Pour un défi? Et toi aussi Bellamy?

Le jeune homme commença alors à s'énerver.

-Et ouais Clarke, si l'autre pétasse s'intéresse à toi c'est juste pour tes fesses! Apparemment c'était pas compliqué puisque Madame à les jambes bien ouverte pour l'accueillir.

Une gifle. Clarke lui avait donné une énorme gifle. Il vint poser sa main gauche sur sa joue qui devenait déjà rouge par la puissance que la blonde avait mise dans sa claque. Sans plus attendre, son regard se tourna vers moi. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle portait un regard triste, énervée, déçue, ou peut-être bien un mélange de toutes ces émotions. Je me sentais piégée, en aucun cas, je n'avais pensé à cette situation depuis le début de mon pari avec Anya.

-Attends, Clarke! Je peux t'expliquer!

Mais la blonde cria de plus belle.

-M'expliquer quoi? Non franchement dit moi! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant, le dîner les provocations, tu veux mon cul ? C'est ça? Vas-y prend-le! Quoi, tu te démontes? Bah va te faire foutre Lexa! Et vous aussi putain! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE!

 **Fin du chapitre trois.**

* * *

 **ET voilà ! Alors alors?  
**

Vous êtes dans la peau de Lexa, vous rattrapez Clarke et:

 **a)** Vous lui dites la vérité (Oui c'est un défi, j'avais une semaine pour t'avoir.)

 **b)** Vous lui mentez (Non, ce n'est pas un défi, tout le monde a trop bu et inventent des choses.)

 **c)** Vous ne la rattrapez pas, après tout, le défi est terminé!

Attention, le choix aura plusieurs conséquences sur le prochain chapitre, et les conséquences de la soirée se verront également au prochain chapitre.

A vous de jouer!

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir! Bonjour!**

On se retrouve pour un chapitre un peu plus sérieux (Il faut bien parfois!) avec quelques petits épisodes de la vie de Lexa, notamment sur sa relation passée avec Costia. Et une première tentative de réconciliation avec Clarke.  
Mais aussi un nouveau personnage, l'ancienne meilleure amie de Lexa! Bref! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en espérant que ça vous plaise!

Back Bitches : J'adore ton pseudo ! Très bonne idée, je te laisse découvrir! J'espère que ça te plaira!

Lexamy: Lexa tient à Clarke, d'ailleurs je te laisse découvrir son explication.

JustineJecie: Ravie que les surnoms t'ont plu! La vérité est toujours découverte, merci pour la leçon de morale, j'en parlerai aux fille ahah! J'espère que ça te plaira autant que les autres!

Clarke: Oh tiens salut toi ! Deadpool... Ok je vais essayer d'intégrer pour le prochain chapitre! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, un peu plus de sérieux dans celui-ci !

Agatheee: Et bien le choix A était majoritaire! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Rhamles: Ton raisonnement était correct, j'ai essayé d'adapter avec le choix majoritaire. N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en penses !

Clem: Merci beaucoup !

Geust: Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Kaylah : Et oui, Clarke l'a mauvaise!

Merci pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait énormément plaisir! 

(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées!)

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre: Une première tentative.**

Point de vue Clarke. 

-M'expliquer quoi? Non franchement dit moi, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant, le dîner, les provocations, tu veux mon cul ? C'est ça? Vas-y prend-le, quoi, tu te démontes? Bah va te faire foutre Lexa! Et vous aussi putain! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE!

J'étais énervée. Alcoolisée et complètement bourrée. Mais j'étais surtout énervée. J'y avais cru pendant un instant. J'avais pensé qu'elle était sincère. Je n'avais en aucun cas, distinguer une once de mensonge lorsque je me perdais dans la forêt verte que ses yeux me proposaient. Je pensais réellement que tous ces efforts étaient réels. J'avais pensé que je l'intéressais vraiment. J'avais confiance en elle. J'étais prête à faire le premier pas. Je l'avais même fait. Mais tout cela n'était rien qu'un jeu pour elle. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Tout était faux.

Lexa m'attrapa le poignet.

-Clarke, s'il te plaît attends. Ok, c'était un pari mais c'est pas ce que tu crois.  
-Lâche moi, tu me fais mal.

Elle me lâcha. Je partis de la maison avec Octavia, sans me retourner. Lincoln avait raccompagné la brune. Raven était avec Anya, elles nous suivaient.

-Laisse lui une chance de t'expliquer demain, une fois reposée.

La brune m'accompagnait jusqu'à sa voiture. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas bu.

-Non, O. Je ne veux plus la voir! C'est hors de question.  
-Je te trouve un peu dure. Tu ne peux pas la blâmer entièrement, tu as chauffer Bell et Lexa en même temps, et même si mon frère est un con je comprends qu'il y avait une compétition entre les deux. Et n'ose même pas me dire que tu n'étais pas jalouse de Costia.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais pas totalement raison non plus.

-C'est pas ce soir le problème. Son défi c'était depuis le début. Je lui ai parlé de mon père, je lui ai fait confiance, je me suis ouverte à elle. Un peu trop même.  
-Tu devrais tout de même prendre du recul. Je suis certaine qu'il y bien plus que ce que tu ne penses.

Je ne répondais pas, j'étais fatiguée et le fauteuil était bien trop confortable pour que je puisse réfléchir, je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par le bruit du moteur.

* * *

Le lendemain. 

Point de vue Lexa. 

-Bien dormi?

Je ne répondis pas. Lincoln me tendait une tasse de café et un verre d'aspirine. Il avait dormi ici cette nuit. Clarke n'était pas rentrée. J'avais passé une nuit horrible. Des envies de vomir toutes les heures, un mal de crâne bien trop collant et un sommeil introuvable. Lincoln quant à lui, en entendant ces ronflements, avait bien dormi.

-Tu comptes parler avec Clarke?  
-Elle ne veut pas me voir. Elle n'a même pas répondu à mes appels hier.

Je lui avais envoyé une dizaine de messages, et je l'avais appelé une vingtaine de fois. Aucune réponse, juste le "Bonjour je ne suis pas disponible..." incessant.

-Va la voir. Elle est chez Raven, avec Octavia et Anya.  
-Je me suis lassée. Elle ne veut pas m'écouter, tant pis pour elle. Je ne vais pas la retenir plus longtemps. J'ai aucun compte à lui rendre. Elle aussi a joué.

Je n'allais quand même pas la supplier de bien vouloir me parler. Je n'avais plus aucun compte à lui rendre. Non?

Lincoln se leva.

-Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que t'es tombée dans ton propre piège, Lexa. Et ça te fait peur. Tu flippes de t'attacher à elle. Tu sais très bien que c'était bien plus qu'un pari. Mais t'as peur de te l'avouer parce que tu sais qu'elle te rend faible. T'as peur de souffrir, mais tu veux que je te dise, Carke n'est pas Costia, Clarke n'est pas Ontari.

-Ne me parle surtout pas d'Ontari! Et tu dis des conneries Lincoln.

* * *

FLASHBACK UN AN AUPARAVANT :

Point de vue Lexa:

 _-Lexa, on te confie la maison, on te fait confiance._  
 _-Maman! J'ai plus dix ans!_  
 _-Je sais ma chérie. Bon, on va partir sinon on va rater l'avion._

 _Mes parents partis, je pris mon téléphone et appelai Costia._

 _-Bébé, tu peux venir! On a la maison pour nous deux! Mes parents partent pour toute la semaine!_

 _Et il fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que ma copine soit à la maison, accompagnée de plusieurs de ses amis. Aucune soirée n'était prévu, du moins à part celle que j'avais voulu avoir avec la blonde. Apparemment, elle avait changé nos plans._

 _-Salut mon cœur!_

 _Et elle avait bu. "Super. On va s'éclater.." Pensais-je. Je soupirai et laissai entrer tous ses potes. Il était au moins une dizaine. Ontari, ma meilleure amie était de la partie._

 _-Heureusement que ta meuf m'a dit pour la soirée, tu ne m'aurais même pas prévenue, salope!_

 _Elle riait._

 _On adorait se parler d'une façon froide, se traiter pour déconner et se chercher. On était meilleure amie, mais dans un autre côté, on a toujours été d'un avis différent pour Costia. Ontari ne supportait pas le fait que je sorte avec, et moi, je ne pouvais pas la quitter. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre ma meilleure amie. On se connaissait depuis notre enfance, on était d'abord les pires ennemies au monde, puis quand je l'ai aidé à sortir des pattes d'un mec, on a passé du temps ensemble et on a lié une amitié. Je l'appréciais énormément._

 _La soirée commença et tout le monde avait pris une occupation. Certain dansait, d'autres se rouler des pelles, et deux trois personnes jouaient à la console. Costia et moi s'installions sur le canapé, un verre à la main. La musique était forte, les basses faisant vibrer les murs de la maison, on s'entendait à peine. Les heures passaient et l'alcool commençait à faire son effet._  
 _Il était bientôt une heure du matin et personne n'était parti. Costia, Ontari, Lincoln, Anya et moi avions pris place autour d'une table, on avait un peu bu, mais on avait surtout tiré quelques fois sur un joint fait par ma blonde. Les esprits complètement dans les vapes, on rigolait tous maintenant sans cesse, on ignorait totalement dans quel état pitoyable on était. Mais on s'en foutait. Parce qu'on était jeune. On était beau. Et qu'on ne pensait qu'à s'éclater. On n'avait aucune idée de ce que représenter le mot "responsable"._

 _La nuit passée, le soleil commençait à se lever, et les autres, autour de nous, commençaient à partir ou étaient déjà complètement défoncés. Costia était partie au toilette, j'avais perdu la trace de ma meilleure amie. J'étais avec Anya, Lincoln était en train de dormir sur le canapé._

 _-Mon dieu Lexa, je vais dégueuler!_

 _Un bras autour de mon épaule, ma main attrapant ses cheveux, nous courrions pour atteindre les toilettes les plus proches. J'ouvris la porte et c'était à mon tour d'avoir envie de vomir. Des gémissements, des gestes rapides, et des tremblements. Costia était en train de baiser ma meilleure amie, chez moi, dans mes toilettes. La réaction d'Anya ne se fit pas attendre elle est rejeta tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité pendant la soirée._

 _J'avais été trahie. Par ma copine, et ma meilleure amie. J'étais blessée. En colère contre elles deux, mais surtout contre moi-même._  
 _Les deux coupables reprirent conscience de notre présence et dans un unisson me lancèrent:_

 _-Oh mon dieu, c'est pas ce que tu crois!_

FIN DU FLASHBACK

* * *

Non. Ontari était du passé. Je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre parler d'elle.

-D'accord, je ne parlerai pas d'elle. Mais tu ne peux pas l'éviter. Elle fait partie de ton passé.  
-Parce que tu crois que je l'ai oublié, après ce qu'elle m'a fait ?!

Lincoln reprit après un soupir.

-Tu as eu un passé amoureux dur, mais qui n'en a pas eu ? Mais tu ne peux pas toujours t'en sortir avec des plans d'un soir pour te prouver que tu peux avoir n'importe qui. T'as peur qu'elle ne te trouve pas assez bien, tu crains qu'elle aille voir ailleurs comme Costia l'a fait? Tu crois qu'elle ne va pas assumer et retourner avec un mec ? Tu crois quoi, dis moi. Et tu penses que c'est mieux que tu gardes ta carapace? tu préfères paraître, tu préfères qu'elle croit que tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge, parce que tu as peur que tes sentiments soient réciproques. Mais ouvre les yeux, Lexa, bordel! Tu pourrais être heureuse. Mets ta putain de fierté sur le bord de la route et va la voir!

Il avait raison sur tout. J'avais peur et j'étais faible.

-Mais putain mais tu crois que c'est facile! A chaque fois que j'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un on m'a trahie, blessée, utilisée, abandonnée!

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, mon passé refaisant surface et mes émotions, bien trop longtemps cachées, étaient venues passer le bonjour.

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur. Je sais que tu ne peux pas savoir de quoi est fait l'avenir et que cela fait peur. Mais Lexa, regarde la. Clarke n'a rien à voir avec quiconque.  
-De toute façon, c'est mort. Elle ne veut plus me voir. Donc c'est réglé.  
-Elle était énervée. Laisse lui le temps d'avaler la pilule.

Clarke entra alors dans l'appartement. "Quand on parle du loup..." Lincoln l'accueillit.

-Clarke, comment tu vas ?

Elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle va bien, une once d'espoir me traversait le corps. Mais c'était un regard noir qu'elle me lança.

-Je ne reste pas longtemps, je prends quelques affaires et je pars.

Lincoln me tapa dans les côtes.

-Je vais vous laisser discuter un peu.

Il me chuchota dans l'oreille en partant.

-Mets ta fierté de côté et ne rate pas ta chance Lex".

C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Clarke était déjà dans la chambre et mettait ses affaires dans sa valise. Elle avait l'air plutôt remontée.

-Clarke.

Je ne savais même pas par où commencer. M'excuser? Et comment on faisait ça? J'en avais aucune idée.

-Ecoute Lexa; dit-elle en se mettant en face de moi; je ne veux rien savoir. J'ai joué, j'ai perdu, tu as gagné. Bravo.  
-Non, je refuse que notre histoire se termine comme ça.

Clarke riait.

-Attends mais Lexa, "notre histoire", elle n'a même pas commencé, grâce à toi.  
-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Clarke, putain, laisse moi une chance de t'expliquer!

Je vis la blonde perdre patience. Il fallait que j'agisse, tout de suite.

-Oui au début c'était un pari. Mais plus maintenant... Je...  
-Ca ne change pas le fait que tu m'ai utilisé.

 _Non Lexa, ne rentre pas dans son jeu, calme toi..._

-J'ai cru en toi, Lexa, j'ai pensé que tout ça c'était réel, je me suis attachée à toi, et tu as joué avec moi, tu as joué avec mes sentiments.

-Parce que toi non peut-être ? Tu nous as pas allumé, Bellenemy et moi à la soirée, peut-être ? Tu n'as pas joué sur deux tableaux ? Non toi, tu es Clarke, la jolie princesse, bien éduquée, gentille, fidèle et qui ne fait jamais d'erreur, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais Miss parfaite! Une bonne fille à maman!

 _Et merde, Bravo Lexa!_ J'aurai voulu effacer ces mots.  
Clarke s'avança dangereusement de moi, me pointant du doigt.

-Mais moi au moins je ne baise pas mon ex toutes les semaines, et je ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres. Je ne couche pas avec tout ce qui bouge! Et, je ne passe pas ma vie les cuisses ouvertes! Je ne me cache pas derrière un masque de salope, et je n'ai pas peur d'aimer.

-Ah... wow. Au moins c'est très clair.

Comment voulez-vous que je la retienne après cela? Clarke changea de ton et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Le pire c'est que je ne suis pas la première à qui tu fais le coup. Tu ne penses pas aux conséquences de tes actes, Lexa?  
-Faut croire que non. Mentais-je.

Clarke était la seule pour qui je regrettais vraiment ce pari. Mais plus la discussion avançait et moins je regrettais. J'étais vexée par ses paroles et je n'avais plus envie de faire d'efforts.

-Tu n'es donc qu'une égoïste. Très bien.  
-Exactement. Mentais-je une deuxième fois.

Clarke souffla, un long soupir montrant son ennui.

-Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tu étais attirée envers moi. J'ai dû me tromper.

 _Non clarke, tu ne te trompais pas_. Elle était passée de, énervée à triste. Et mon dieu, je ne savais pas comment elle faisait mais elle arrivait à me donner l'envie de réessayer une dernière fois. Je soupirai, elle me regarda alors. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et pensai aux paroles de Lincoln.

-Clarke, je t'apprécies vraiment, je suis désolée, c'est ça que tu veux entendre, que je suis désolée ?Parce que je le suis réellement. J'ai pas voulu te faire du mal, je... Je me suis attachée à toi, d'accord, je...

-Lexa, s'il te plait. Garde tes mensonges pour toi. Je me fais avoir une fois, pas deux.

Clarke ferma alors sa valise.

-C'est la vérité, Clarke, s'il te plait...Reste. Regarde moi! Je mets ma fierté de côté pour toi, là, tu ne le vois pas? Tu vois pas que ça me bouffe de l'intérieur de te dire ça? Putain mais Clarke, j'essaie! J'essaie... J'essaie de mon mieux!

Elle m'adressa un dernier regard.

-Fallait y penser avant.  
-CLARKE!

Elle prit sa valise et partit, me laissant seule, debout, devant le miroir de l'armoire. Mon reflet me faisant face.

-Putain d'merde!

Et mon poing fit un aller simple dans mon reflet. Le verre se cassa et ma main était maintenant en sang. Encore une fois, bravo Lexa.

* * *

Lundi matin. Aucune nouvelle de Clarke. Aucun message, aucun appel, aucune visite. J'avais acheté un miroir pour remplacer l'autre et un bandage à la main. Je traversai le couloir pour entrer en classe mais Costia me rentra dedans. Elle me prit le bras et m'emmena dans les toilettes.

-Pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes appels Lexa! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Costia s'avançait mais je la repoussais, je n'étais définitivement pas d'humeur pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Il fallait également que je lui fasse comprendre que c'était fini.

-C'est trop tard Costia, toi et moi c'est fini depuis le jour où tu m'as trompé. Depuis le jour où tu m'as laissé alors que j'avais besoin de toi !

* * *

FLASHBACK

Le lendemain de la soirée.  
Point de vue Lexa.

 _La maison sentait l'alcool, la drogue, le vomis et le cul. Rien de très glamour. Il y avait des bouteilles partout et les gens étaient tous entassés. Sans aucune gêne je réveillai tout le monde et ordonnai de partir._

 _-Allez, on bouge, la fête est finie! Dégagez vos sales gueules de chez moi!_

 _Je n'avais toujours pas digéré les images de la veille et je n'étais certainement pas dans ma meilleure forme. Le mal de tête de la gueule de bois était venue me rendre visite et n'était toujours pas partit. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer._

 _-Oui?_  
 _-Lexa Woods?_  
 _-Je.. Oui c'est moi._  
 _-Je suis l'agent Wallace. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous annoncer le décès de vos parents, au téléphone. Il y a eu un accident durant le vol. Nous avons besoin de votre présence à l'adresse que je vais vous envoyer. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_

 _Plus aucun mouvement autour de moi. Plus aucun bruit. Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, restée entre-ouverte. Un bruit dérangeant, incessant, s'entendait, me rendant sourde, des images floues qui rendaient ma vue trouble alors que mon regard était fixe, on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une larme qui avait d'abord coulée le long de ma joue, et qui avait finalement fini par s'écraser au sol, sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine. Puis une seconde. Et une troisième. La voix du téléphone qui ne cessait de parler, résonnait à travers le silence glacial de la maison. J'étais déconnectée. Mon corps me semblait être bien trop lourd à supporter, et dans un geste incontrôlé, je me laissai tomber, les genoux prenant le choc. Le téléphone me glissa des mains et s'éclata, lui aussi, au sol. Le regard vide, je repris le téléphone. Je raccrochai._

 _J'étais restée une bonne dizaine de minutes, dans cette position. En fait, jusqu'à ce que Ontari me croise. Ontari qui était suivie de Costia. J'entendis un "Et merde!" avant qu'elles n'arrivent à ma hauteur. Je le voyais dans leurs regards, elles avaient recommencé pendant la nuit. Je m'en doutais._

 _Et j'aurai dû être en colère, j'aurai dû leur crier de dégager, j'aurai dû leur en vouloir. Mais je n'arrivais pas. Je n'avais aucun sentiment, aucune frustration, j'étais encore sous le choc. Aucune parole n'arrivait à faire son chemin. Alors, quand elles me regardèrent essayant d'être innocentes, je me relevai._

 _Costia était la première à s'exprimer._

 _-Je vais rentrer chez moi. On parle plus tard. D'accord ?_

 _Ontari était la suivante._

 _-Oui je vais rentrer aussi, mes parents vont s'inquiéter._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

* * *

-Tu m'as abandonné le jour où mes parents sont morts, tu m'as laissé seule au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi! Tu m'as trompé avec un mec, tu m'as utilisé pour mon fric, t'as couché avec ma meilleure amie. Mais putain mais pourquoi je continue à te voir, t'es pire que moi. Alors oui, j'ai pas répondu parce que je ne veux plus te voir. C'est fini, tu comprends. J'ai plus envie de coucher avec toi, tu me dégoûtes.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la blonde. Et si Clarke aussi, ne voulait plus du tout me voir?

-Mais je t'aime! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'avec Ontari, c'était une erreur! Tu peux pas me faire ça! On est fait pour être ensemble.  
-Fait toi à l'idée que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Supprime mon numéro, oublie moi. Va voir Bellamy, Ontari, ou je sais pas qui et oublie moi putain !

Costia commença à changer de visage. La voilà, sa vraie personnalité.

-C'est à cause de Clarke, c'est ça? Putain je le savais, je la sentais pas cette salope.  
-Si tu l'insultes encore une seule fois...

Costia me coupa.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas que l'insulter la prochaine fois que je la croise. Ça tombe bien, elle est dans ma classe!

Au moment où j'avais ma main sur la gorge de la blonde, une fille entra dans les toilettes.

-Un problème Lexa ?

Anya était maintenant en face de nous, les sourcils relevés, les mains sur les hanches.

-Lexa t'as eu le cadeau mensuel de Dame nature pour être comme ça ou quoi?

Je relachai l'emprise que j'exerçai sur Costia, et sans un mot, j'allai en cours.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me battais pour Clarke. Je savais que le combat était terminée. Je savais que j'avais perdu, que je l'avais perdu. Et ça, dès le premier round.

* * *

Le soir

Point de vue Clarke. 

-Elle s'est excusée ? Alors donne lui une chance. Parce que c'est bien la première fois que je la vois s'excuser.

Oui. Lexa s'était excusée, plusieurs fois à vrai dire. Mais j'avais bien l'intention de la faire poireauter encore longtemps. Je ne suis pas une fille facile, et elle a quand même joué avec mes sentiments. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était comme si je l'avais pardonné, comme si j'avais compris que je n'avais eu que ce dont je méritais. Il est vrai, j'étais rentrée dans son jeu. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer entièrement, je le savais bien qu'on se cherchait, mais au fond j'espérais qu'il y avait plus que ce simple jeu. Mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais la croire, croire qu'elle s'était attachée, qu'elle m'appréciait vraiment. Comment pouvait-elle être attirée par une simple blonde comme moi alors qu'elle pouvait avoir n'importe qui sur Terre?

Anya reprit.

-Et puis d'après Lincoln elle est vraiment en kiffe sur toi. Je te promets, elle pourrait prendre une balle pour toi, Clarke!  
-Et comme tu es en kiffes sur elle aussi...

Raven n'avait pas forcément tort. Je ressentais une forte attraction envers la brune.

-C'est pas aussi simple.  
-C'est vous qui vous compliquez la vie.

Le patron vint nous voir.

-Clarke moins de paroles, plus d'alcools.

Je laissais les deux brunes pour finir mon travail. Depuis que j'avais squatté l'appart de Raven, je devais payer bien plus qu'avec l'appart de Lexa, le loyer étant plus cher pour la mécanicienne. Quelques heures plus tard et le patron me demanda dans son bureau.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?  
-On a une nouvelle recrue au bar, est-ce que tu pourrais la guider? Je t'offrirais une augmentation pour ton aide.  
-Oui. Absolument!  
-Très bien, elle commence demain, je te l'enverrais.

Une fois le patron repartit, je rejoignis les filles. Raven prit la parole.

-Alors, là. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. Une autre infirmière l'a dans son viseur.

En effet je vis Thirteen bouger son corps sensuellement devant le regard amusé de la brune.

-Lexa ne changera jamais.

Je tournais mon regard et me concentrais sur mes tâches à faire. Lexa était une coureuse de jupons, je m'y étais faite à l'idée.

-Clarke, je pense que tu te trompes.

Anya insista pour que je regarde la brune. Lexa riait mais elle repoussait l'étudiante en médecine. Anya reprit.

-C'est la première fois que je la vois repousser quelqu'un.

Raven s'y mit à son tour.

-Nah bébé. Lexa avait déjà repoussé l'autre pouffiasse de la soirée. Comment elle s'appelle déjà, Da...  
-Daenerys? La meuf super hot dans ma classe?  
-C'est bon, c'est pas un miracle non plus. Attends quoi, elle est dans ta classe?

Anya et Raven étaient maintenant en train de se disputer. Elles étaient un peu comme Tom et Jerry en fait.

Et dans un coin de ma tête se formait une légère fierté. Lexa avait repoussée deux nanas, et pas des thons, pour moi ? Mes pensées furent coupées par l'arrivée d'une cliente.

-Bonsoir. Une bière s'il vous plait.

Je vis Anya se retourner et se lever, Raven et moi nous regardions, surprises. On vit Anya rire nerveusement.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

 **Fin du chapitre quatre.**

* * *

 **Alors alors!**

Qui est cette nouvelle recrue? Qui est la cliente ? Des hypothèses ?

La blonde va-t-elle pardonner à la brune ? C'est à vous de jouer!

 **1)** Vous êtes dans la peau de Clarke, vous:

 **A)** pardonnez Lexa.

 **B)** Lui en voulez toujours.

BONUS

 **2)** Vous êtes dans la peau de Octavia, Lincoln vous a renseigné du passé de Lexa, vous:

 **C)** En parlez avec Clarke. (Entre meilleures amies on ne garde aucun secret.)

 **D)** Respectez l'intimité de Lexa et le gardez pour vous. (C'est à Lexa de lui dire, pas à vous. Mais vous pressez Lexa de lui dire!)

A vous de jouer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre cinq, vous étiez nombreux(ses) à avoir trouver qui était cette cliente, et cette futur employée, alors je vous laisse découvrir qui avait raison! La majorité l'emporte sur une Octavia qui respecte l'intimité de Lexa, et une Clarke qui pardonne, mais pas trop!  
Alors on se retrouve en bas pour la suite!

Guest: Hey (trouve un petit surnom pour que je te reconnaisse!) Merci beaucoup à toi ! N'hésites pas à me redire ton impression sur ce chapitre!

Lexamy: C'est noté, je te laisse découvrir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Adaline: Merci pour ta remarque, j'ai essayé de préciser un peu plus, n'hésites pas si cela n'est pas assez! Merci pour ton commentaire!

DontStopGlee: Merci! Et oui j'ai remarqué que vous étiez beaucoup à détester ce personnage ! :p

Rhamles: Du déménagement, des explications sur pourquoi Lexa est restée avec Costia, et des nouveaux points de vue! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Kayliah: Oh oui, on va les voir encore longtemps! Merci!

Clarke: Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également! (J'ai essayé de placer Deadpool, dit moi ce que tu en penses, c'était pas facile!)

Clem: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira!

(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées; il est tard!)

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq : Je te promets**

Point de vue Lexa.

Thirteen dansait devant moi. Elle n'était pas dégueulasse. Bien au contraire. Mais elle n'était pas Clarke, une fois de plus.

Echo était partie à la chasse aux thons, Indra était encore une fois à la recherche de jeunes mâles sauvages et j'étais avec Gustus, une bière blonde à la main. Nous avions tous accepté de venir à ce bar. Je ne savais pas que la blonde travaillait ce soir là. Mais j'espérais qu'elle soit là. Que je puisse la voir. Juste une fois. Plutôt pathétique, je dois l'avouer. On espionnait le nouveau duo Ravya de nos canapés. Voir Pépito et Rambo ensemble était synonyme de regarder un feuilleton rempli de guimauve à la télé, un peu comme Amour, Drague et Beauté. Le bar était pas très peuplé ce soir. Il n'y avait que des jeunes de notre age, en quête de gueule de bois. Tout à coup Gustus se leva.

-Lexa.

je le regardais, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était levé.

-Regarde. Me dit-il.

Je jetai un regard au bar et vit Anya et une autre fille, brune. On s'approcha et je reconnus Ontari. On entendit les deux jeunes femmes parler.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là?

Le ton d'Anya était sec et froid. Elle semblait énervée. Ontari, elle, avait comme à son habitude, ce ton insolant, recherchant l'embrouille à coup sûr.

-Je viens boire une bière, je vais travailler ici. Je suis aussi contente de te voir, Anie.

-Oh, mais crois-moi, quand tu auras la marque de mon poing sur ta face, je serai aussi contente de voir ta salle gueule d'otarie. Cracha Anya.

La température du bar venait d'augmenter d'au moins une vingtaine de degrés. Les paris étaient lancés. Qui allait donner le premier coup?

C'est à ce moment que je décidai d'intervenir.

-Un soucis Anya? Demandais-je, en regardant rapidement vers Clarke.

Ontari se leva du tabouret. Elle me jeta un regard de chien battu.

-Oh, Lexie! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir! Comment tu vas depuis ? Toujours avec Costia? Et tes parents, ils ne se retournent pas dans leurs tombes ?

Ontari me souriait désormais. Elle m'avait donné la rage. J'allais lui envoyer mon coude dans la gueule. J'étais prête à le faire.

-Ecoute, j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries. Alors tu prends tes affaires, tu dégages. Dis-je calmement.

Mais Ontari ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Non. Je vais rester ici, boire ma bière que la jolie serveuse va m'offrir, et peut-être qu'après, je rentrerai.

J'étais rouge de colère. Moi qui, d'habitude ne laissai pas mes émotions avoir le contrôle, j'étais plutôt bien énervée. Le ton montait entre nous deux. On se fusillait du regard.

-Déjà, la serveuse, tu l'oublies. Et tu vas partir maintenant avant que je perde le contrôle.

je la pointais du doigt, prête à intervenir.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle fait la dure! Tu faisais moins la maligne quand tu m'as vu la tête entre les jambes de Costia. Attends, tu couches avec la barmaid? C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal du tout, je vais peut-être me la faire, tiens!

OH. MON. DIEU. Je venais de casser le nez de la brune. Et bordel j'avais tellement mal à la main maintenant! J'étais en train de me battre et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, je pris des coups, et j'en donnai. Je vis Clarke crier d'arrêter. La sécurité vint vers nous et m'emmena dehors.

* * *

Point de vue Clarke. 

Le lendemain.

Il était bientôt quatre heure du matin, je ne dormais toujours pas.

J'étais furieuse. Furieuse contre cette fille, furieuse contre mon patron et furieuse contre Lexa. A cause de la bagarre d'hier je venais de perdre mon seul boulot qui me permettait d'avoir l'argent pour le loyer de Raven et la nourriture. Pendant que cette fille, Ontari, allait prendre ma place! Mon patron pensant que j'ai enclenché cette bagarre parce que j'étais 'jalouse' d'Ontari. Il était certain que désormais, je la détestais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Lexa n'avait pas gardé son calme. Il va falloir une fois de plus qu'elle m'explique!

-En même temps après ce qu'elles lui ont fait, les deux, je comprends qu'elle lui ait cassé la gueule!

Octavia me regarda. Elle avait accepté que je reste aujourd'hui chez elle, Anya et Raven étant occupées à visiter le septième ciel.  
Je lui répondis.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi je suis la seule à ne rien savoir ? Octavia, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Elle avait maintenant l'air gênée. Comme si elle venait de révéler une information de la plus haute importante. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et fit un 'non' de la tête.

-Lincoln m'a parlé du passé de Lexa. Mais je ne dirai rien, je suis désolée, je sais. On avait dit les amis avant les mecs, mais là princesse, damn, c'est Lincoln!

-Traîtresse. Bah tu sais quoi, je vais aller la voir maintenant! Elle va m'entendre!

* * *

Point de vue Lexa.

 _J'ouvris la porte et découvris une blonde aux cheveux mouillés par la pluie qui n'a cessé de tomber depuis la nuit._

 _-Bonjour. Me dit-elle calmement._

 _Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme? Pourquoi j'étais autant stressée, pourquoi tout d'un coup, mon corps se mit à trembler, mon cœur courir à l'allure d'Usain Bolt, et mon cerveau devenir inutile ? Pourquoi je la trouvais autant sexy les cheveux mouillés? Pourquoi était-elle ici?_

 _-Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai compris certaines choses et que je suis prête à reprendre tout depuis le début, tirer un trait sur tout ça et te pardonner._

 _Ok, je dis quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Putain Lincoln aide moi!_

 _-Je veux me faire pardonner. J'ai.. Hum... Des bougies ? C'est romantique des bougies.. C'est illuminant, ça sent bon, ça prend pas trop de place.._

 _-Lexa._

 _Ca ne lui plait pas, vite autre chose!_

 _-Sinon j'ai... J'ai des fleurs. Bon elles datent un peu, mais elles ont toujours leurs pétales, c'est ce qui compte, des pétales encore rouges, non? Enfin après je peux te faire à dîner. Oui, je peux! J'ai quoi dans le frigo.._

 _-Lexa..._

 _Je courrai au frigo et l'ouvris. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas fait de course._

 _-J'ai, hum... Des œufs, des pâtes ou du riz, bon c'est pas du luxe mais sinon je peux t'emmener au restaurant, il doit bien en avoir un quelque part dans le coin. Tu préfères quoi, chinois, japonais, indien ?_

 _-Lexa!_

 _Elle n'aime pas tout ça, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il reste, réfléchie Lexa!_

 _-Ou on peut aller à la pizzeria, Anya m'a parlé d'une pizzeria qui étaient à tomber. Enfin à tomber amoureuse, pas à tomber par terre et mourir intoxiquée. Parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie de ça. De te voir tomber à terre, je veux dire._

 _-LEXA !_

 _C'est toujours une mauvaise nouvelle quand une femme crie, non?_

 _-Je... Je m'enfonce c'est ça ? Ok.. Oui forcément, je m'enfonce, je vais me taire, c'est juste que..._

 _Soudain je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon dieu, que cette sensation m'avait manqué. Pis soudain, un grand vent glacé. Non, un seau d'eau glacé._

-LEXA TU VAS TE RÉVEILLER BORDEL DE CUL!

J'avais eu un bon ressenti. Lincoln venait de littéralement me vider un seau d'eau glacé dans la tronche. J'ai connu meilleure comme méthode de réveil. Surtout après un rêve pareil.

-Ok je te préviens tout de suite, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'avoir vidé cet eau dans la gueule alors qu'il est... PUTAIN CON, IL EST QUATRE HEURE DU MATIN !

Je le détestais. Petit un, il m'avait réveillé d'un rêve plutôt agréable. Petit deux, il m'avait renversé un seau glacé à quatre heure du matin. C'était définitif, je le haïssais.

-C'est parce que tu n'as toujours pas fait le Ice Bucket Challenge! Riait-il. J'ai eu un message d'Octavia.

Un moment de silence. Je lui haussais un sourcil. Il m'avait réveillé pour ça ? Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ce que la brune lui envoie comme message coquin à une heure pareille du matin. Il reprit.

-Elle dit, "Attention, le lion sort de sa cage en rogne. Ne laissez pas d'objets pointus dans les environs. Elle vient chez Lex, qu'elle prépare son discours. Bisous mon nou-" Hum, après tu n'as pas besoin de la suite.

Je riais. C'était quand même assez drôle, 'nounours'. Oui, ça correspondait bien à bébé Lincoln. Il reprit.

-En tout cas ta Clarke est en colère. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ton passé. Putain Lexa, j'essaie de t'aider, mais c'est pas simple quand tu as une moule qui est vraiment dure à ouvrir et collée à son rocher!

Ok j'aurai peut-être pas dû rire aussi fort. Mais me comparer à un mollusque...

-C'est bon, je vais tout lui dire! De toute façon j'ai déjà perdu toute ma fierté avec elle. J'aurai jamais dû accepter ce défi à la con.

Lincoln soupira.

-Bon évite de la faire fuir cette fois. C'est ta dernière chance!

* * *

Point de vue Clarke.

J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. Je vis Lincoln me donner un sourire, ce gars était vraiment gentil. J'étais contente que ma meilleure amie l'avait rencontré. Il me laissa entrer et j'eu une sensation de déjà vu.

J'entrais donc le salon, là où je savais que la brune allait être. Elle avait pris l'habitude de prendre le canapé comme lit.

-Tu as oublié un truc Lincoln?

J'étais furieuse i peine trente secondes. Alors pourquoi mon cœur était en train de s'accélérer? Pourquoi mes yeux prenaient la forme de cœurs, pourquoi j'ai la sensation que ma bouche était ouverte depuis bien trop longtemps? Pourquoi Lexa était en sous-vêtements et surtout trempée? Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi sexy ? Mon dieu, je la déteste. Je dois vraiment apprendre à me contrôler.

Cela faisait un moment que la brune avait posé cette question, et je n'avais pas répondu. Lexa se retourna donc.

-Oh. Clarke. Avant que tu ne t'imagines des choses, Lincoln m'a vidé un seau d'eau glacé dans la gueule. Et oui à quatre heure du matin, tu te rends compte! Et je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de nettoyer ses conneries... Je suis contente de te voir.

On aurait cru voir Flash en action. Elle avait parlé tellement vite qu'il m'a fallu une concentration anormale pour pouvoir enregistrer tous ces mots. J'en avais presque oublié ma venue.

-Et avant que tu m'engueules, Clarke... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton boulot, je voulais vraiment pas que tu te fasses virer par ma faute. Et si tu es prête à m'écouter, je...

Je la coupai.

-Oui je veux des explications, parce que je savais que tu étais sans cœur mais je pensais que tu étais intelligente. A cause de tes conneries Lexa, je vais devoir partir de chez Raven. Et trouver un nouveau job!

Elle soupira et mit son peignoir.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais s'il te plait, ne me coupe pas. Laisse moi finir et après tu pourras me gifler, me taper, ou m'insulter. Mais laisse moi tout te dire.

Je lui fis signe alors de parler, et croisai mes bras.  
Elle se gratta la tête.

-Ok.. Il y a un an, j'ai... Non, oublie. Je recommence.

Elle ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise.  
Elle reprit, son regard transperçant le mien.

-Je suis sortie avec Costia pendant l'an dernier. Ontari, c'était ma meilleure amie. Et je connaissais déjà Anya, Lincoln et les autres. Tout a commencé le jour où mes parents sont partis en voyage. J'ai appelé Costia. Je voulais passer du temps avec ma copine. Elle, elle voulait faire la fête. Alors elle a amené tous ses potes. On boit, on fume, et Anya a envie de vomir. Je l'aide à aller au toilette et je vois Ontari et Costia en train de coucher sur le lavabo. Je repars, je fais comme si de rien n'était. Le lendemain mes parents sont morts dans un crash d'avion. Et Ontari et Costia se cassent, je sais qu'elles avaient recommencé pendant la nuit. Bref ensuite, Costia m'a harcelé pendant un mois en disant qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle recommencerait plus et tous les mensonges inimaginables qu'un ex ferait. Je l'ai pardonnée, l'amour rend aveugle, comme on dit. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me lâche, je l'aimais vraiment, c'était ma première copine, je lui ai tout donné. J'ai essayé, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la rendre heureuse, je l'invitais au restaurant, je lui offrais des cadeaux, je lui ai donné ma virginité. Je lui ai donné tant d'amour. Et elle n'était jamais satisfaite. Je n'avais qu'elle après la mort de mes parents. Ensuite elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Elle a couché avec un gars parce que j'étais "nulle au lit". Bon ça, c'était avant Clarke, je suis la meilleure maintenant... Oui désolée je reprends. Donc elle a couché avec un mec, et je lui ai encore une fois pardonnée. Elle m'a demandé de l'argent pour offrir un cadeau à sa mère. Et, ce qui est drôle, c'est que étrangement un mois plus tard elle me quitte et je vois une photo d'elle et Ontari en vacances à la mer sur Fb. Elles étaient devenues meilleures amies. Et sa mère n'a jamais eu de cadeau. Je hais Ontari, je hais Costia. Je me haïssais moi-même pour te dire.

-Lexa...

Je voulais lui dire. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle avait été forte, au contraire. Que je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir écouté avant. Que j'aurai voulu être là pour elle.

-Non Clarke, s'il te plait, j'aurais pas la force de continuer si tu me coupes.

Je mordais ma lèvre et la laissais continuer.

-Je me suis détestée de l'avoir aimé. Je me sentais stupide, idiote, conne. J'étais aveuglée par le fait d'avoir perdu mes parents. Les parents de Lincoln m'ont accueilli le temps que j'ai cet appartement. J'ai continué à voir Costia pour ne jamais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne jamais oublier que l'amour est une faiblesse. Ne jamais oublier à quel point l'amour blesse. J'ai pensé que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Mais je l'ai fait. J'ai reconnu que j'avais été faible. Alors j'ai commencé à porter ce masque de salope. C'était comme si je me vengeais, voir Costia revenir, encore et encore. Avoir toutes ses filles aux pieds, j'avais l'impression de tout contrôler, de me venger de mon passé. Quand j'ai vu Ontari au bar, j'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée Clarke. Je te demande pardon, pardon de tout ce que j'ai pu faire. D'avoir joué avec toi, de t'avoir fait perdre le job. Désolée d'avoir agi comme une connasse égoïste qui ne pense qu'à soi. Tu sais Clarke... Il y a juste une chose que je ne regrette pas. C'est de t'avoir rencontré. D'avoir fait le pari. Si je l'avais refusé, je ne t'aurai jamais connu. Tu as changé ma vision de l'.. des choses. Je sais que je t'ai blessé, à plusieurs reprises. Mais je te promets. Je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour me faire pardonner, te montrer que j'ai changé. Que je ne suis plus faible. Que je ne suis plus hantée par mes parents, ni Costia, ni Ontari. Je ne veux plus cacher mes sentiments pour toi Clarke. Je veux bien que les autres filles partent, mais pas toi. C'est déjà dur de te dire tout ça. Mais je sais que tu en vaux la peine. Et je continuerais à te le prouver. A te prouver que je te serai fidèle. J'ai arrêté de jouer Clarke. J'ai perdu. Je suis tombée dans mon propre piège.

-Lexa...

Elle continua encore.

-Si tu as perdu ce boulot c'est de ma faute, alors viens. Viens à la maison. J'aimerai que tu reviennes Clarke. Qu'on recommence tout depuis le début. Qu'on efface tout. Et te préoccupe pas du loyer, vraiment, je peux le payer pendant que tu trouves un job. J'irai parler avec ton patron, si tu le souhaites. Je lui dirai que tu n'y es pour rien. Que c'est ma faute. Que tout est ma faute.

-Mais c'est trop tard Lexa, le mal est fait.

Je la vis se mettre à genoux.

-Non, Clarke, je t'en pris. Laisse moi une chance. Juste une seule. Une dernière. Reste juste quelques jours. Je te promets de rien tenter. S'il te plait.

Je soupirai. De toute façon, je n'avais pas autre choix que de rester.

-Si je reste, c'est juste le temps que je trouve un travail. Et je te rembourserai les loyers non payés. C'est non négociable. Et tu fais mon petit déjeuner pour toute la semaine.

Je la vis esquisser un sourire.

-Faut pas abuser non plus Clarke...

-Lexa!

-Oui, ok! Je le ferai. Dit-elle le plus doucement possible.

-Je suis désolée pour tes parents, et pour ce qu'il t'est arrivée. Je comprends que ç'a n'a pas du être facile. Mais c'est pas une raison pour le faire aux autres. Tu sais à quel point ça peut blesser, alors je veux que tu arrêtes. Définitivement.

Elle se releva.

-Je te le promets Clarke.

Une légère chaleur s'installa en moi quand je l'entendis dire ces mots. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser.

La brune reprit en souriant.

-Je suis pardonnée?

Oui complètement Lexa. Je voudrais tellement te prendre dans mes bras. Non, Clarke.. Je dois quand même lui montrer que je ne suis pas docile.

-Non. Pas encore. Je ne suis pas une fille facile, Lexa.

Elle me souriait. Un moment de silence et elle reprit.

-Tu sais qu'on a cours dans exactement trois heures et demi?

* * *

Point de vue Raven.

J'avais un peu bu. Depuis que je me suis disputé avec Anya tout allait mal. Je sentais que j'avais merdé. Je n'aurai surtout jamais dû dire "Fait ce que tu veux avec ta pouffiasse, je m'en bats les ovaires!" Non. Je n'aurai jamais dû. Dites cela à une femme et elle va tout de suite le faire. J'ai merdé. Et maintenant je suis devant son appart. Super Raven. Vraiment Super.

-Il est six heure du matin, Reyes.

En effet, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure. Anya était en nuisette. Elle était vraiment jolie. Son maquillage était un peu défait, mais ça ne la rendait qu'encore plus mignonne. Elle attendait ma réponse. Dit quelque chose Raven!

-Je voulais juste... Ou est Daenerys?

Anya haussait un sourcil. Je suis vraiment nulle.

-Dans le lit.

J'aurai dû m'en douter.

-Et tu dors où toi? demandais-je.

-... Bah dans le lit aussi. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Une voix ce fit entendre. «Tu vois Raven, elle t'a déjà oublié.» Non tais toi! Tais-toi! Tu n'es pas réel!

-Non... rien...

Je partis mais elle me prit l'avant bras.

-Dit moi, tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Et si je lui dis la vérité, allait-elle me croire?

-Je... Il y a Deadpool qui me suit. Il arrête pas de me parler. C'est très dérangeant. Et il me fait mal !

-Dead quoi?

Il était juste là. Et il recommençait à parler. «C'est deadpoolistique, ahah! Raven, arrête de lutter, tu crains.» Non, non, non. Ferme là toi!

-Deadpool, il est juste derrière moi. Avec sa jolie robe rouge. Pourquoi il est en robe, ce mec est chelou. Anya, s'il te plait, fait le partir, ses blagues sont encore plus relous que les miennes. Il est super méchant, il me donne des mauvais souvenirs.

Anya me regardait maintenant comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je devais bien savoir qu'elle ne me croirait pas.

-Est-ce que t'as pris de la drogue ? J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tes conneries Raven.

Certes, j'avais peut-être consommé. La voix reprit de plus belle. Elle était beaucoup plus forte dans ma tête. «Tu vois Raven, elle t'a complètement zappé, tu ne vois pas qu'elle te dévisage à cause de ta jambe. Raven, tu es tellement plus forte que n'importe qui. Tu dois partir, laisse la, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Va prendre ton pied ailleurs.» Je ne pouvais rien faire pour faire partir cette voix.

-Quoi, t'es trop occupée à niquer ta petite pouffiasse ? Tu veux pas de d'une fille qui boite c'est ça ?! C'est à cause de ma jambe ? Tu sais c'est pas ma faute si j'ai eu un putain d'accident! T'es pire que Finn ma parole!

Je devenais parano. Totalement parano. Mon corps me grattait, j'avais chaud. Il faisait pourtant froid, mais je transpirais. Et tout semblait être contre moi, ce jour.

-Raven, rentre chez toi.

* * *

Point de vue Lincoln.

Il était maintenant sept heure du matin. Depuis que j'étais partie de chez Lexa, j'avais élu domicile chez ma copine. Et forcément, elle regardait la rediffusion du match d'hier soir. Je ne savais pas comment, mais je me suis retrouvé à regarder un match féminin de football avec elle. Et c'était définitivement un truc à voir.

\- 3-0, We're back bitches! On est là bébé!

La brune se leva, et me regarda, me narguant de la défaite des Grounders.

-Et un, et deux, et trois, zéro!

Elle enleva son t-shirt en courant autour du canapé.

-Allez les Sky! Direction la coupe!

Elle avait même pas bu. C'était bien ça qui me préoccupait. Si elle jetait son débardeur, lors d'un match pas très important, et sobre; je n'imaginais même pas comment elle était lors de coupe du monde. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais un autre soucis en tête.

-Mon cœur, tu sais si c'est Lexa et encore avec Clarke? Elle ne m'a pas donné de nouvelle.

Octavia reprit alors son sérieux et regarda son téléphone. Elle n'avait pas lu les messages depuis mon arrivée.

-Clarke reste chez Lexa aujourd'hui. Mais elle précise qu'elle ne lui a pas encore pardonné. C'est une dure à cuire la princesse.

Je riais. La brune allait avoir du boulot pour rattraper le cœur de la blonde.

-Je paris que Clarkie va retomber dans les bras de Lexa en deux semaines. Dis-je, sûr de moi.

Octavia haussait les sourcils.

-Je mise une semaine. Clarke est complètement in love de Lexa. Elle a juste pas envie de l'admettre. Tu sais, entre Lexa et Clarke, je ne sais pas qui est la plus à plaindre niveau passé amoureux.

Je ne comprenais pas totalement.

-Comment ça?

La brune soupira.

-Son ex Wells est mort, son autre ex, Finn, est sortie avec Clarke et en même temps avec Raven. Il a joué sur deux tableaux. Il était violent avec. Elle s'est laissée faire, c'est mon frère qui l'a sortie de ce merdier. Et son père est mort. Alors je dis juste qu'entre elles deux, je ne sais pas qui a eu le passé le plus dur.

Je pris Octavia dans mes bras.

-Clarke devrait lui dire pour Wells et Finn. Elle ne le sait pas. Je suis bien heureux de t'avoir, en tout cas.

Octavia me souriait et vint finalement m'embrasser. Cette fille, c'était la bonne.

 **Fin du chapitre 5**

* * *

Désolée encore des fautes oubliées!

 **Bon bon bon!**

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Aimez-vous voir d'autres points de vue? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis la dessus!

Pensez-vous que Octavia a raison, ou que Lincoln raison? Et avez-vous des idées pour que Lexa arrive à se faire pardonner? Donnez lui des idées, la pauvre elle vient de tout déballer à Clarkie et elle lui pardonne même pas! Alors voilà votre tour de jouer!

 **Vous êtes dans la peau de Lexa, que faites-vous pour que Clarke vous pardonne ?**

Tout le monde peut répondre comme bon lui semble pour cette question!

 **Bonus:**

Vous êtes dans la peau de Raven, vous:

 **a)** Ne rentrez pas chez vous.

 **b)** Rentrez chez vous.

Je vous dis à la prochaine mes petits ouistitis!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir bonjour, je contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre!**

J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire puisque je devais d'abord écrire la suite du crossover the100/TWD, et avec les examens et tout, vous l'avez compris, c'était chaud niveau temps.  
Bref, parlons peu parlons bien, c'est un chapitre disons à 90% Clexa, je vous laisse découvrir en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Clem: Merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que la surprise de Lexa te plaira!

DontStopGlee: J'espère également que la surprise te plaira, merci de ta review!

Lexamy: Merci à toi!

Adaline: Merci! Thirteen vient de Dr House!

Kayliah: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et notamment la réunion Clexa!

Momo: Merci à toi, et je te laisse découvrir ce que Lexa réserve à Clarke!

Encore un énorme merci aux follows, favs, et commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Je vous retrouve en bas!  
Et désolée pour les fautes oubliées, il est encore une fois tard ! 

* * *

**Chapitre six: Ne méritons nous pas mieux ?**

Point de vue Raven.

-Raven rentre chez toi.

Je vis Anya partir, rentrer chez elle. Je la suivis, je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Alors avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, je me faufilais et entrais chez la femme que j'aimais. Je pris la direction de la chambre. J'étais prête à aller casser la gueule d'ange de sa pouffiasse. J'étais à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

-Raven!

Anya me prévenait, elle m'appelait deux trois fois en vain. Il était hors de question de faire demi tour. J'ouvris la porte et ne vis personne.

Personne. Le lit n'était même pas défait. La chambre ne contenait rien d'autre que les vêtements de la brune. Aucune présence de blonde. Je ne comprenais pas. Énervée et incontrôlable, je cherchais la fille qui m'avait piqué ma copine, partout dans l'appartement. Sans ne jamais la trouver. Elle n'était pas là.

-Où est-elle?

Anya soupirait, elle me regardait et secouait la tête.

-Pas ici, en tout cas.

Elle me cachait quelque chose.

Je la questionna.

-Tu m'as menti ? Elle n'est pas là? T'as pas couché avec ?

Étrangement l'effet de la drogue avait disparu. J'étais désormais totalement consciente. Anya ne répondait pas. On pouvait entendre le "tic tac" incessant de l'horloge, un silence gênant s'installant.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

Point de vue Clarke.

Une agréable odeur me réveilla. Ou peut-être, était-ce la voix de Lexa qui chantait.

-Je ne te ferai jamais de la peine, sache-le ma Lady, car pour moi, tu es plus que tout.

Un fond de musique assez prenant, je devais l'avouer. Cependant j'aurai apprécié avoir quelques minutes de tranquillité en plus.

-Et si jamais tu me quittais, tu verrais mon cœur céder.

Je secouais la tête en entendant les paroles dégoulinant de guimauve de la chanson que Lexa avait mise à fond dans la cuisine, j'étais certaine que c'était le genre de chanson qu'elle chantait à ses conquêtes. Je me levai en soupirant doucement regardant l'heure. Je pris le premier vêtement qui se trouvait sur le lit. Un débardeur hyper long. Surement un maillot de basket.

-Oho oh oho oho !

Un léger rire sorti automatiquement de ma bouche. Lexa avait beau avoir confiance en elle, niveau chant, elle n'était pas la meilleure. Je décidai d'intervenir dans sa préparation du petit-déjeuner.

-Tu sais, y'a bien une chose qui ne m'a pas manqué quand je suis partie, et c'est t'entendre chanter un vendredi matin.

Je vis Lexa rire aux éclats et me faire face. Elle adorait les vendredis et j'avais, chaque semaine, le droit à un concert privé le matin.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et je savais qu'elle préparait une bêtise à faire. Elle attendait quelques secondes de plus et lorsque le chanteur reprit, elle chanta.

-Je n'veux pas embrasser des millions de filles, je veux t'embrasser toi, des millions de fois.

Juste le temps d'un baiser sur ma joue et elle reprit avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu crains que je fasse comme tes ex et que je m'éparpille, mais je veux être avec toi, et nulle autre que toi.

Un regard de désir brûlait en elle, c'est à peine si lorsque je regardais dans ses yeux verts, la forêt qui me faisait face n'était pas en train de brûler. Et ce n'était pas la proximité de nos corps qui allait éteindre cet incendie. Il fallait que je bouge, que je fasse quelque chose. On se regardait encore un moment, elle me souriait. J'étais captivée par son sourire. J'inspirai longuement pour reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées et une drôle d'odeur me parvint.

-Lexa les crêpes!

Notre contact se brisa et Lexa couru éteindre le gaz dans un fou rire.

-Bon bah, de toute façon, comme on dit.. La première est toujours ratée!

Je levai un sourcil et prit place sur une des chaises. Le froid soudain sous mes cuisses nues me donna de légers frissonnements.

-Je ne rate jamais la première crêpe. C'est juste toi qui n'est pas douée, Lexa.

Elle prit un faux air blessé et retourna faire les crêpes, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'on avait reprit une relation amicale un peu plus normale. Je voulais qu'on remette les choses au plat, pour pouvoir partir de zéro. Elle m'avait, comme convenu, préparé chaque matin un petit-déjeuner, ce qui n'était pas grand chose puisqu'elle se levait de toute façon chaque jour plus tôt que moi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Les crêpes faites, elle les posa sur la table ainsi que deux verres de jus d'orange et toutes sortes de confitures et pâtes à tartiner. Elle s'asseyait en face, en silence. Je mangeais sans un mot également, trop occupée à répondre au message de Raven.

-Pépito et Rambo se sont remis ensemble!

Lexa faillit s'étouffer.

-Depuis quand?

J'attendais la réponse à mon message avant de lui répondre.

-Hier soir. Pas étonnant, elles sont faites pour être ensemble.

Lexa confirma mes paroles et une fois terminé, débarrassait la table.

-Au fait Clarke, réserve ta soirée, j'ai... une surprise.

Une surprise ? Oh non, je détestais les surprises. C'était le genre de situation à mettre n'importe qui mal à l'aise. Je n'eu le temps de lui demander des informations qu'elle était déjà partie. La voilà la raison, elle se lève plus tôt pour avoir la salle de bain en première et partir le plus vite possible. Et peut-être parce que ces cours commençaient dans une demie-heure.

* * *

Point de vue Lexa.

-Ne triche pas Clarke!

La blonde avait les yeux bandés. On se trouvait dans une petite forêt où j'avais construite une petite cabane avec ma bande de bricoleurs. On ne pensait pas avoir un talent d'architecte, mais lorsque Rambo, Scar (on appelait Indra ainsi à cause de sa cicatrice à l'œil) et Barbe bleu (Gustus et sa barbe adorée...) avaient accepté de m'aider, on avait réellement fait un travail de pro.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Clarke ouvrit ses yeux et je pouvais voir un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Elle regardait autour d'elle. La pièce n'était pas tellement grande, il n'y avait rien de spécial à part une boite fermée par des ficelles. Elle m'interrogea du regard et je lui fis signe de regarder dedans.

Elle ouvrit donc la boite pour y voir un casque de moto cross.

-Quoi, c'est ça ta surprise? Une cabane avec un casque de moto? C'est pour éviter de me prendre le plafond?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer parfois malgré ses beaux yeux. Je roulais des yeux et une petite idée machiavélique s'illumina dans mon cerveau.

-T'aimes pas ma surprise ? Tu sais combien de temps on a mit pour construire cette cabane Clarke?!

La blonde était surprise de me voir aussi triste. Ou plutôt de faire semblant d'être triste. Elle avait plongé dans mon jeu, la tête la première.

-Oh non, Lexa! T'en fait pas c'est... C'est une très belle cabane! Les murs marrons et la bonne odeur de la terre mouillée. Hum, j'adore.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Clarke essayer tant bien que mal de ne pas me vexer.  
Je roulais encore une fois des yeux et lui pris la main.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, mets ton casque et suis moi.

Elle m'obéissait et mit son casque, je l'aidais à le fermer et tapai une à deux fois dessus pour vérifier qu'il était à sa taille. Quelques mètres plus loin, j'enlevais les branches que j'avais mise sur ma moto cross. C'était une Kawasaki noire. Je mis mon casque à mon tour et souleva mon bébé. Je vis Clarke avec un énorme sourire en découvrant le deux roues. Je savais qu'elle adorait toutes ses choses extrêmes malgré son sérieux. Ça venait surement de son père.

Je montais sur la moto et Clarke en fit de même. Après deux trois coups de mains afin de préparer ma bécane, on traversa les routes de la forêt pour arriver à l'endroit voulu. Quelques virages et dérapages plus loin, on arriva devant une grande descente. La descente menait justement au lac.

-Accroche toi bien, ça va secouer.

Clarke serra alors ses bras autour de ma taille et colla son casque contre le mien. Cela évitait de se taper encore plus la tête lors de secousse. Elle pencha sa tête pour pouvoir regarder tout de même la vue et cria lorsque je laissai la moto descendre la pente. J'avais évidemment fait attention à ce que la route soit déserte et que rien ne se mette sur mon passage. Après avoir descendu la côte du diable, nous arrivions enfin sur la route sableuse qui longeait un petit lac.

-C'est trop beau! Cria Clarke.

En effet, c'était magnifique, j'adorais le coin. C'était vraiment calme et apaisant si on enlevait le bruit sourd de l'accélérateur de mon petit bébé.

* * *

On descendait donc de la moto et enlevait nos casques en même temps. Elle secoua alors la tête pour remettre en ordre sa chevelure blonde.

Je fis de même.

-C'était énorme Lexa! Wow!

J'étais contente qu'elle ai aimé ma petite balade. Mais la surprise n'était pas encore finie. En effet je l'emmenais jusqu'à une petite table de jardin, Octavia et Lincoln nous attendaient.

-Mesdemoiselles. Prenez place, le dîner est bientôt prêt. Vous désirez boire quelque chose?

Clarke avait l'air surprise et je levais les bras en l'air en signe de victoire dans mon esprit. Elle regardait le couple en tenue classe, nous apporter deux verres de champagne. Elle penchait la tête et souriait, elle me regardait et j'haussais simplement les épaules. Je remerciais en même temps mes deux amis pour avoir accepté de m'aider. Il fallait dire que lorsque je leur ai présenté mon plan, ils avaient tous les deux sauté de joie.

Clarke prit place en face de moi et posa ses coudes sur la table pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur les paumes de ses mains. Elle me fixait du regard. Elle allait me dire quelque chose quand Lincoln l'interrompit.

-Brochettes d'agneau marinés aux herbes fraîches et aux épices, accompagné d'une tarte aux fraises comme dessert. Je vous laisse déguster.

J'étais fière de voir encore une fois le regard surprit de Clarke.

Je pense qu'elle avait appréciait ce repas. Surtout le dessert.

Après avoir remercier Musclor et sa brune, je pris la main de Clarke et marcha dans une nouvelle direction.

-Attends c'est toujours pas fini, il fait déjà nuit?

C'était loin d'être fini, ma partie préférée de la soirée allait commencer

-Chut, on y est presque.

On arriva devant des marches en bois et j'aidais clarke à les monter. Avec un bandeau sur les yeux, je comprenais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas par elle-même.

On était enfin devant la lunette de vue, celle qui nous permettait de contempler les étoiles la nuit. J'avais installé à côté une petite couette pour pouvoir s'y allonger. J'enlevais le bandeau avec délicatesse et Clarke sauta de joie lorsqu'elle vit ou nous étions.

-J'y crois pas! Tu sais combien ça coûte de louer cet endroit Lexa?!

Je riais, bien-sur que je savais, mais peu importe le prix de la location, voir la blonde sourire n'avait aucun prix.

-Et bien, mon porte-monnaie lui le sait!

Elle riait elle aussi. Et me tapa l'épaule également. Elle me chuchota un "t'es folle." et s'avança vers la lunette. On aurait dit une enfant tellement elle était excitée à l'idée de regarder le ciel. Allongée sur la couette je la pris en vidéo pour l'envoyer à ses amies.

-Lexa regarde on dirait un petit lapin!

La vidéo se coupa à la fin de sa phrase, je n'eu même pas le temps de mettre une légende que le son de la vidéo sortit. "Lexa regarde on dirait un petit lapin!" Clarke se retourna pour comprendre d'ou venait ce bruit. Elle me vit avec le téléphone et me sauta dessus. La discrétion de cameraman était à revoir pour ma part!

-Lexa, supprime tout de suite la vidéo!

Elle ronchonnait et essayait d'attraper mon téléphone que je tendais du bout du bras. Je riais lorsqu'elle entreprit de me chatouiller pour pouvoir le récupérer.

-C'trop tard, ahah, je l'ai envoyé à tous tes amis bébé Clarkie!

Elle s'arrêta alors. Elle était à califourchon sur moi. Elle sortit son téléphone et sans aucun bruit composa son code.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Elle ne me répondait pas mais je pouvais voir le flash s'allumer. Un sourire narquois s'installa sur ses lèvres et je me rendis compte qu'elle m'avait prise en photo.

-Voila, tout le monde saura que Lexa est celle en dessous.

Elle se leva et appuya sur "envoyer".

-T'as pas mis la photo en story j'espère!

Clarke me regarda avec son sourire vainqueur, celui qui me défiait. J'ouvris la bouche et regarda la notification sur mon téléphone. J'ouvris le _snap_ et je pouvais clairement voir écrit en grosses lettres blanches "Lexa la soumise face à la princesse Clarke". Je coursais alors la blonde qui riait aux éclats et heureusement pour moi j'avais plus d'endurance et de rapidité que l'étudiante. Je pris son téléphone en otage pendant que j'étais totalement allongée sur la blonde après être tombées toutes les deux sur l'herbe.

* * *

Une heure plus tard on avait décidé de faire la paix et on s'était installée sur la couette. Toutes les deux sur le dos, regardant le ciel.  
Clarke me posa une question.

-Pourquoi tu as fais tout ça aujourd'hui?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir. Lui faire oublier toutes nos disputes et lui montrer que j'étais capable de réparer les pots cassés.

-Pour me faire pardonner, j'imagine.

Clarke se tourna alors en ma direction et me regarda dans les yeux.

-La vraie raison, Lexa.

Je soupirais d'une façon dramatique.

-Parce que j'avais envie de faire un truc original, je voulais te faire plaisir, je sais pas!

Elle souriait une fois de plus dans la soirée et m'embrassa la joue doucement avant de se remettre sur le dos.

-Merci en tout cas. Ça m'a fait vraiment du bien.

Un petit silence s'installait doucement, personne ne parlait. Cependant, cela ne gênait en rien notre soirée. C'était un silence apaisant, on profitait de notre moment.

* * *

Soudain Clarke posa une deuxième question. Mais celle-ci n'était pas vraiment celle que j'attendais. Et ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

-Parle moi de tes parents, Lexa, s'il te plait.

Non, c'était clairement pas quelque chose que j'attendais venant de sa part. Et comme à mon habitude je me braquais. J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait gâcher notre moment, notre soirée, ma surprise.

Elle prit ma main mais je la retirai.  
Je me levais.

-Lexa, arrête.

Je n'avais pas envie de repenser à mes parents et les moments que j'avais vécu avec eux. J'étais à la limite de l'énervement et du craquage.

-Non, Clarke, toi arrête. J'ai l'impression que ce que je fais pour toi n'est jamais assez, pourquoi tu veux que je te parle des mes parents? Tu veux gâcher la soirée ou quoi, tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour oublier tout ça?

Elle s'approcha de moi. Je reculais me cognant dans les barrières de sécurité qui m'empêchait de tomber directement dans le lac. J'étais bloquée.

-Oublier quoi Lexa, nous ou tes parents?

Elle me mettait au défi. Elle voulait me voir perdre.

-Tu as peur de quoi, Lexa, de pleurer? D'être triste de repenser à ta famille?

Il ne fallait que je craque, il fallait que je sois forte. Je ne savais même pas comment on avait pu en arriver là. J'aurai voulu partir mais Clarke avait posé ses bras des deux côtés de mon corps, me bloquant définitivement. J'aurai pu la pousser et partir, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Et j'avais également envie de la confronter elle aussi.

-Et toi Clarke, tu dis ne pas avoir peur d'aimer mais tu me repousses à chaque fois. Tu as peur que ça te plaise?

Si je voulais gagner il fallait que je la provoque. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser marcher dessus. Clarke me regardait droit dans les yeux, un regard rempli de doute, de désir et de rage. Je me demandais souvent si au fond on s'appréciait ou se détestait.

-Non, non, non, Lexa. Tu dis que je suis faible pour cacher mon attirance pour toi, mais tu es faible de cacher tes émotions Lexa. Je sais que tu ressens encore quelque chose sur ce que Costia et Ontari t'ont fait, je sais que tu es encore hantée par la mort de tes parents. Tu veux que tout le monde pensent que tu es passée à autre chose, mais je vois clair dans ton jeu, Lexa.

Je laissais échapper un "Va-t-en." mais en vain, Clarke se rapprochait, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

-Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, ou oublier ton passé Lexa. Je sais que tu es énervée mais tu ne peux pas fuir, ni qui tu es, ni ce que tu as vécu.

Je ne reculais pas et entrais dans son jeu.

-Tu veux parier?

Elle soupira et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. A cet instant je changeais les rôles et à mon tour la bloqua contre les barrières.

-Dit moi pourquoi tu veux que je te parle de mes parents, à quoi ça servirait, Clarke, les morts sont partis, les vivants ont faim.

Elle évitait mon regard, en une fraction de secondes elle avait complètement perdu toute sa confiance qu'elle avait eu auparavant.

-Je voulais connaître quelque chose que peu de gens connait à ton sujet. Je voulais me sentir unique. Ou bien privilégiée. Mais j'ai toujours cette impression de ne rien être pour toi.

Je lui répondis dans un long soupire.

-Tu crois que ce soir c'était du bluff? Mon impression, c'est que quoi que je fasse, c'est jamais assez pour toi. Je fais tout pour récupérer ton cœur et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est le prendre, piétiner dessus et taper dedans. Mes parents sont morts, il n'y a rien dire. C'est la vie. Il faut l'accepter et passer à autre chose pour avancer. Pourquoi retourner en arrière, j'ai passé assez de temps à le nier, à être en colère et essayer d'oublier, à déprimer. Alors pourquoi maintenant que je l'ai enfin accepté tu veux que je t'en parle.

Je caressais son nez avec le mien, j'avais besoin de sentir encore un peu plus de contact. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte une fois de plus. Elle ne répondait pas. Elle avait une fois de plus gagné.

-Ils étaient vraiment gentils avec moi. Je ne manquais de rien. Ils avaient beau être blindés de fric ils n'ont jamais autorisé que je le dépense pour un rien. Ils m'ont fait travailler pour financer mes études. Ils m'ont montré c'était quoi travailler pour avoir ce que je voulais. Ils avaient eu du mal à accepter Costia, ils m'avaient prévenu, je ne les ai pas écouté. J'étais dans cette période d'adolescence ou tu crois que le monde est contre toi alors qu'en fait, c'est juste toi qui tourne le dos aux autres pour quelconques raisons, bien souvent stupides. J'étais proche d'eux. Je les aimais du plus profond que je pouvais. J'ai jamais su leur montrer tout l'amour et l'affection que j'avais pour eux. Et maintenant c'est trop tard. J'ai passé des mois à nier leur mort. Des mois à être en colère, d'abord contre eux, pour m'avoir laissé seule. Puis contre moi-même. Des mois à imaginer ce jour autrement, à supplier un quelconque Dieu pour passer un jour de plus avec eux. Je suis vite tombée dans la dépression. Des soirées à boire, à fumer, pour oublier. Finalement j'ai fini par abandonner, ça faisait bien trop de mal. J'ai donc abandonné l'idée de les revoir et j'ai accepté. J'ai accepté le fait qu'ils ne reviendront plus jamais, qu'ils étaient partis tous les deux. J'ai compris que mes émotions pouvaient changer, que ce que je ressentais pouvait changer. Et j'ai donc commencé à vivre avec. Et c'est comme ça qu'on reste sur terre, qu'on arrive à vivre malgré cette douleur, c'est en pensant que le chagrin peut changer, que nos faiblesses peuvent disparaître, c'est grâce à ça qu'on survit aujourd'hui.

Clarke ferma les yeux.

-Peut-être que la vie devrait être plus que juste de la survie. Ne méritons nous pas mieux que ça?

J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, là tout de suite. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle n'avait pas peur. J'aurai voulu être celle qui l'embrasse en premier, mais elle m'a devancé.

Elle a posé ses lèvres délicatement contre les miennes. C'était doux. C'était tendre. C'était rempli d'amour et de compassion. C'était délivrant, après tout ce temps que j'avais attendu. C'était enivrant tellement ses lèvres étaient addictives. C'était magique. C'était parfait. Sa main venait caresser ma nuque et l'autre venait se caler sur ma hanche. Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour le rapprocher du mien, comme si nous n'étions pas assez rapprochées. Je lui rendais son baiser, laissant tout mon désespoir derrière moi, lui donnant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. C'était l'un des plus sincères.

On s'était enfin reculer pour reprendre un souffle régulier. Je laissais mes mains enrouler sa taille et ma tête se posa contre son cou, je laissais ma respiration la chatouiller. On ne parlait plus, on ne bougeait plus. De toute façon on n'avait rien d'autre à se dire. Tout était déjà clair, mais pourtant rien ne l'était également.

Je reculais d'un pas après une demie-heure dans cette étreinte apaisante.

-Clarke, je...

Elle vint poser une seconde fois ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'empêchant ainsi de le dire à voix haute. Comme si elle savait que je l'aurai regretté. Et comment pouvions nous dire ce genre de choses alors que nous ne savions surement pas ce que cela représentait ?

-Shhh, ne dit rien, je le sais. Moi aussi, Lexa.

 **Fin du chapitre 6.**

* * *

Alors alors vos impressions ?

Pour cette fois il n'y a pas de choix concrets, c'est à vous de me dire si vous pensez que nos deux héroïnes sont enfin prêtes à s'avouer leur amour ou non? Et est ce que Lexa est pardonnée aux yeux de Clarke? A vous de me dire!

N'hésitez pas à me dire vos ressentis également. Je vous dis à la prochaine!  
Et encore désolée pour les fautes que j'ai dû laisser!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir, Bonjour!**

Nous nous retrouvons pour un chapitre un peu petit mais j'étais bloquée à la fin, je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi! En espérant que ce chapitre 7 vous plaise!

Lexamy: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

DontStopGlee: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira aussi!

 **Merci** encore à tous les follows, favs, reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir!

Allez, on se retrouve en bas!

(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées)

* * *

 **Chapitre Sept: Un message suspect.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

-Shhh, ne dit rien, je le sais. Moi aussi, Lexa.

Je me reculais pour la regarder dans les yeux. Un océan de frissons parcourut alors mon corps entier. Ou peut-être était-ce le vent qui commençait à souffler.

-Comment ça tu le sais ? De quoi tu parles Clarke?

Elle fronça alors les sourcils, elle était vraiment mignonne avec sa moue.

-Tu allais dire que tu étais désolée, non?

 _Oh. Shit. Ok Lexa, rattrape ton visage, tu es en train de tout montrer ton émotion, putain!_

-Heu, oui. Oui oui, je.. Je suis désolée, et donc toi aussi, tu es désolée. On est toutes les deux désolées. Ahah.

Vous le sentez là le malaise, la gêne qui se répand en moi? Je vins embrasser la blonde pour parfaire mon mensonge. Un mensonge que je devais faire. Pour le bien de l'humanité. Bon, surtout pour le mien.

* * *

 **Quelques semaines plus tard.**

De la musique à fond, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, des produits différents sur la table. Des tissus usagés. Un shorty Wonderwoman, pas de soutien-gorge, un débardeur stringer Gold's Gym, et les cheveux attachés en chignon. La tenue parfaite pour faire un grand ménage. Avec Clarke dans l'appartement, c'était devenue un gros bordel. Et il n'y avait rien de mieux que nettoyer seule. La blonde n'étant pas faite pour le ménage. Et je n'exagérais pas, elle avait clairement souligné ces mots. Donc pendant que Clarke était de corvée course, je faisais du rangement.

Une petite heure plus tard, malgré la musique qui résonnait, je pouvais entendre la sonnette. Ça devait surement être Clarke. Dans un moonwalk, exécuté à la perfection, j'ouvris la porte en faisant le célèbre Hee-Hee. Une main sur l'entrejambe et un mouvement de bassin.

-Hee-Hee!

Et à ma surprise, ce n'était pas Clarke qui était devant la porte. Ou du moins, elle n'était pas seule.  
Et c'était à cet instant que j'ai su que j'avais foiré.

-Maman, je te présente Lexa. Lexa, je te présente ma mère...

Pour une première impression, je pense que j'ai dû descendre ma note bien plus bas que terre. Et il n'y avait pas que ma note qui l'était, je me serais bien enterrée vivante à ce moment. Sans oublier le sourire moqueur qui ne quittait plus Clarke. Je partis courir éteindre la musique, mettre un peignoir et enfin me présenter à sa mère comme j'aurai dû le faire.

Je serrais sa main.

-Je suis désolée, Clarke ne m'a pas prévenue de votre venue. Enchantée, je suis Lexa, sa...

Je voyais Clarke me faire de gros yeux et des signes qu'elle essayait de faire discrètement. Le message était reçu 5/5.

-Je suis sa colocataire. J'étais justement en train de...

Elle me coupa avec un léger sourire. Mais toujours aucun signe d'émotion sur le visage.

-De nettoyer, j'ai vu ça. Appelle moi Abby.

Je lui fis un signe de la tête et laissai Clarke et Abby partir dans le salon que j'avais rangé il y avait une dizaine de minutes. J'avais quasiment tout nettoyé, il ne manquait plus que la salle de bain. Je partis donc me doucher et une fois sortie, l'appartement était de nouveau désert.

J'ai du vraiment foirer ma première impression... Bravo Lexa ! Clarke va me détester encore plus...

* * *

 **Chez les Blake.**

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

-Maman, j'ai compris, je n'ai plus cinq ans! De toute façon je suis grande, je sais ce que je fais. Allez bisous. A demain.

Abby Griffin. L'une des plus grandes et des plus reconnues briseuses d'ovaires. J'avais beau aimer ma mère, étant la personne qui a toujours été là pour moi depuis la mort de mon père, mais parfois je devais avouer et donner raison à la voix de la sincérité. Elle était lourde.

Elle se souciait beaucoup trop de ma vie. Me disant encore et encore de ne pas faire des choses, ou de ne pas me mettre avec telle ou telle personne. Elle voulait mon bonheur, elle voulait que j'ai une vie facile et heureuse, mais disons qu'on avait pas tout à fait la même vision du bonheur. Ma mère le voyait plutôt avec un métier dans la médecine, un mari plutôt indépendant financièrement et respectable, une maison et des enfants sages et sérieux. C'était pas vraiment ma vision des choses. Mais pour éviter les tensions et les conflits, je ne lui parlais jamais de mes passions et de mes envies. Je gardais ça pour moi. De même pour ce qui concerne mes relations amoureuses.

J'espérais au fond qu'elle accepte Lexa comme elle a accepté Raven et Octavia. Bien que j'essayais de le cacher, j'appréciais énormément ma colocataire et j'avais envie de pouvoir inviter ma mère à dîner sans avoir besoin d'organiser un planning. J'aurais aimé pouvoir venir avec ma mère à l'improviste. Du moins, si Lexa voudrait bien rester habillée, pour une fois. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me moquer de la brune quand j'ai vu sa tête à la vue de ma mère. C'était épique. Je crois qu'elle n'écoutera plus jamais Michael Jackson de la même manière désormais.

-Mais oui maman chérie je n'ai plus cinq ans... _Bell riait._  
-Mais si tu es encore mon bébé d'amour à sa maman! _Octavia en fit de même_.

Je détestais Bellenemy et Octavia. Il fallait le dire.

-Allez vous faire, vous êtes pareils avec elle!

Depuis toute petite ma mère adorait les Blake. Je ne savais pas pourquoi car à l'époque, c'étaient des vrais démons sans cœur. Je me souviens encore lorsque la brune, armée d'une pelle avait massacré mon château de sable parce qu'il n'était pas assez solide pour faire face à une attaque de zombies.  
Bellamy lui, était toujours en train de me courir après pour rester assis à coté de moi et être mon partenaire lorsqu'on devait se ranger par la main deux par deux aux récrés. Il a vite été mis dans la Friendzone. Malgré le fait qu'on n'arrêtait pas de flirter ensemble quasiment tous les jours. Et il avait toujours été présent quand j'allais mal.  
Après la mort de Wells, c'est lui qui était présent pour me réveiller de mes cauchemars. Après la violence de Finn, c'est lui qui venait en courant avec des poches de glaces et des menaces contre le brun. Il arrivait parfois qu'il vienne à temps et me défende en lui donnant un bon poing dans la gueule. Mais il était surtout là quand j'avais perdu mon père et que Finn me trompait. Octavia aussi était présente bien-sur.

Mais depuis Wells et Finn j'enchaînais pas mal de mauvaises fréquentations malgré les préventions de mes amis, et je finissais toujours triste, le cœur brisé.

-Alors, Docteur Abby a vu la grande commandante Lexa? Demanda alors la plus jeune.

En effet, ma mère avait fait la connaissance de la brune. Et je ne savais pas du tout quelle impression elle gardait pour le moment.

-Oui, figure toi que madame dansait presque à poil, elle a ouvert la porte sur ma mère et moi.

Les deux Blake riaient aux éclats.

-Mon dieu, le raton laveur humilié. Et alors, ta mère a dit quoi?

Je répondais à Octavia en haussant les épaules.

-Rien. C'est ça le problème. Elle a dit "appelle moi Abby". Bon je vais rentrer, je vais voir si Lexa n'est plus en position latérale de sécurité sur le canapé. La pauvre. C'était tellement drôle à voir!

C'était en riant que je quittais le foyer des Blake.

* * *

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

Clarke était rentrée. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on passait un moment toutes les deux depuis la fameuse soirée surprise. On avait continué de se faire des petits baisers ici et là de temps à autres sans jamais vraiment parler d'une relation officielle. Elle était calée dans mes bras tandis que j'étais enfoncée dans le canapé, regardant la télé. Je jouais avec ses cheveux et profitais d'être seules pour lui parler.

-Clarke, on peut parler ?

Elle grognait un peu parce que je venais d'arrêter de jouer avec sa chevelure, on aurait dit une crinière de lion.  
Elle se décalait pour me regarder et je lui souriais.

-Tu veux parler ? c'est bien la première fois que tu veux parler.

Je fis abstraction de sa réflexion et attendis sa réponse. C'était un oui de la tête.

-Parle moi de tes ex. S'il te plaît. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es aussi réticente. Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Elle répondit directement. J'étais presque surprise de ne pas avoir eu de réflexions ou de commentaires. Elle m'avait simplement répondu, d'un ton neutre.

-Wells et moi étions ensemble depuis un bon moment, c'était mon meilleur ami et mon copain à l'époque. Mais il a eu un accident. Ça fait trois ans maintenant. C'était un garçon bien.

Je la coupa un instant pour lui dire que j'étais désolée et elle reprit.

-Ensuite j'ai rencontré Finn. Il était gentil, adorable, romantique, drôle, et mignon. L'homme parfait selon ma mère. Mais plus les années passaient et plus il changeait. Il devenait plus agressif quand on avait une dispute. Et il commençait à me taper quand quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais pas le droit de sortir quand je voulais, ni voir qui je voulais. C'était que pour lui. Un jour il m'a frappé tellement fort, j'ai eu des bleus pendant des mois. Et ça a été l'une des plus belles victoire que de le quitter. J'avais tellement peur de lui, de sa réaction, mais j'ai des amis formidables qui m'ont aidé à me débarrasser de lui. Et surtout quand on a comprit avec Raven qu'il nous avait bien eu, on a pas mâché nos mots devant le juge. A cette heure il doit être encore en prison, je pense. Du moins j'espère, j'aimerais vraiment pas le croiser dans la rue. C'était vraiment dur cette période.

Je caressais sa main avec mon pouce pour lui dire que je comprenais sa douleur.

-Après tu sais, j'ai enchaîné les cons. Il n'y a plus grand chose à dire. Je t'apprécies vraiment Lexa, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on est, mais... Je tiens à toi. Je te fais confiance mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser au pire, de croire que tu es encore celle qui joue avec tout le monde. C'est vraiment pas contre toi, Lexa.

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui dit en chuchotant que je comprenais. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir quand moi-même je ne faisais pas totalement confiance aux autres. La blonde se décala et lorsque l'alarme de téléphone sonna elle se leva.

-Bouge pas, je vais mettre les pâtes.

Elle laissa son téléphone qui sonna encore une fois. J'éteignis l'alarme et le reposai. Mais elle avait reçu un message.

-Princesse votre téléphone vous demande.

Elle criait depuis la cuisine.

-Regarde, ça doit être ma mère!

Je pris l'initiative d'ouvrir le message. Je priais pour ne pas y découvrir des menaces de morts venant du docteur Griffin.  
C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais eu de bonne relation avec les parents des autres. Si on prenait la mère d'Ontari, qui me détestait, par exemple. J'avoue que appeler Nia par "Lady Trémaine", n'était pas une bonne idée. Pourtant je répétais sans cesse que ces deux-là se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, surtout avec les cheveux gris courts, je pourrais même pas les différencier en vrai. Et niveau caractère; c'était similaire. Peut-être que finalement elle ne m'appréciait pas car je l'appelais comme ça...

En tout cas, j'étais surprise de ne voir aucun nom sur le message.

-C'est un numéro inconnu.

Clarke fit alors un bond jusqu'à moi et me prit le téléphone des mains. Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais déjà lu le message. Et j'avais reconnu cette façon d'écrire.

-Lexa, je peux t'expliquer. T'es pas obligée de réagir comme ça.

Je riais. C'était un rire amer, un rire nerveux, un rire qui vous prend et qui vous donne l'envie de vomir. Ce petit rire qui coince, qui reste bloqué à la gorge, qui montre que vous êtes dégoûtés. Que vous vous êtes bien fait avoir.

-Dégage.

Je me levais et lui ouvrait la porte. Elle soupirait, elle osait soupirer alors que pour la première fois, je n'étais pas en tort.

-Lexa, fait pas ça. C'est rien du tout, on ne fait que parler!

Je riais de nouveau, exactement le même, mais plus fort cette fois.

-Oui excuse moi, c'est vrai que "Oui j'ai hâte qu'on se voit pour finaliser notre projet." c'est 'juste parler', et effacer les autres messages et ne pas enregistrer le numéro est très intelligent de ta part.

Clarke essayait de me parler mais je n'avais qu'une image en tête, les voir ensemble. Et cette image me répugnait et me rendait triste également. J'étais pathétique d'être tomber pour cette fille qui au final se foutait royalement de moi. Je ne serai jamais assez pour elle, je ne la mérite surement pas. Mais j'avais imaginé une possibilité d'avenir avec la blonde. Faut croire que je n'étais pas sur la bonne voie.

-Lexa, je ne couche pas avec!

J'étais énervée, remontée, j'avais le sang chaud et prête à casser un mur, un verre, une assiette, n'importe quoi sur mon passage.

-Ah oui? Alors explique toi, pourquoi tu lui parles dans mon dos, pourquoi tu vas la voir sans m'en parler? Et votre projet c'est quoi? Parce que la façon dont elle t'en parle... Je la connais, elle veut te sauter. Alors, tu couches avec l'ennemi c'est ça? Alors quoi, vas-y parle, je suis toute ouïe! Je te comprends vraiment pas Clarke! Je fais tout pour toi, putain! Tu en fais exprès ou quoi, sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour que nous deux, ce soit impossible. C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée après tout. Dégage, Clarke. Je ne veux même plus te voir. T'imagines même pas à quel point je suis déçue. A chaque putain d'fois, je me fais avoir. A chaque fois que j'ouvre mon putain de cœur, que je fais des efforts, que je suis vraie, réelle, je me fais avoir comme une grosse conne, _PUTAIN_!

Je l'avais dit. J'étais prête et je l'ai fait, j'ai tapé dans la porte d'entrée. C'était peut-être pas mature, réfléchi et la meilleure chose à faire, mais j'avais le besoin d'évacuer toute ma haine à travers cette douleur physique.  
Cependant, ma main couverte de verre et le sang qui venait s'éclater et tacher le tapis ne changeait en rien la douleur que je ressentais au niveau du cœur.

 **Fin du chapitre 7.**

* * *

 **Et voilà! Alors à vos enquêtes!**

A) Qui est la fameuse personne avec qui Clarke parle ?

B) Que veut cette personne à notre Clarkie ?

C) Et que fait Lexa après avoir lu ce message suspect ? Laisse t-elle Clarke s'expliquer ou va t-elle se braquer?

 **C'est à vous de choisir ce que l'avenir leur réserve!**

Encore désolée pour les fautes oubliées.  
En attendant le prochain chapitre, gardez la banane!


	8. Chapter 8

**B onsoir, Bon** **jour!**

On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur Ontari et Lexa.  
Et un petit coup de gueule pour notre Lexa.  
On se retrouve en bas pour plus d'infos!

 **Guest (angel-sama)** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Tu as eu raison pour la personne qui a envoyé les messages! :)

 **Lexamy** : Bonne déduction, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci de ton commentaire!

 **Kayliah** : Effectivement! Tu as vu juste! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci encore de ton commentaire!

 **DontStopGlee** : Et bien je dirais chaud tiède, je te laisse découvrir! Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire!

 _Merci également pour les follows, favs, et reviews, vous êtes géniaux!_

 **(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées)**

* * *

**Chapitre Huit: Pardonne moi et efface mes pêchés.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

-Laisse moi soigner ta main

C'est vrai que depuis que j'avais tapé dans la porte, mon poing était bien amoché. Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je respirais un bon coup pour me calmer et calmement je lui demanda de partir. Mais la blonde se plaça devant moi et croisa ses bras.

-Ontari et moi ne couchons pas ensemble, Lexa. On a juste un projet artistique ensemble. En plus... Elle s'est excusée pour le travail et a parlé au patron, il veut bien me reprendre. On a parlé et elle aimerait également s'excuser pour ce qu'elle t'a dit. Elle veut se faire pardonner. Laisse lui une chance.

C'était comme si je revivais la scène avec Costia. J'avais peur de perdre Clarke au fond. J'avais peur qu'elle parte pour cette fille.

-Une chance? Et pourquoi faire, pour qu'elle me pique encore une fois la femme que.. la femme avec qui je suis?

Je ne pouvais pas oublier aussi vite. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner. C'était peut-être immature de ma part, mais je n'arrivais pas à penser qu'elle avait changé. Clarke me prit la main et m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Je ne fis aucun commentaire une fois de plus. Je me laissais faire. J'étais épuisée.

-T'es pas obligée de redevenir amie avec elle mais tu peux au moins la pardonner. Grâce à elle je reprends le boulot que j'ai perdu par ta faute.

 _Bim, prends toi ça dans la gueule Lexa!_ Au final, j'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de réflexions que la blonde me faisait.

-Et voilà, on recommence, c'est ma faute blablabla. Tu sais quoi, je vais aller la voir. Je vais entendre ses excuses, je vais la pardonner, et après quoi? Il va encore et encore falloir que je fasse ce que toi, tu veux.

Je soupirais. J'en avais plus qu'assez. C'était le moment, il fallait une bonne fois pour toute lui dire mes impressions.

-J'ai tout fait pour toi, Clarke. Je me suis humiliée en te demandant pardon des milliers de fois. J'ai fait ton déjeuner chaque matin. J'ai attendu que tu sois prête à me pardonner. Je t'ai emmené faire de la moto, je t'ai emmené au parc, au lac. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit devant ta mère. Putain, Clarke, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux au fond? Ça fait des mois que je te montre à quel point tu comptes pour moi, à quel point je tiens à toi. Tu sais combien de filles, j'ai pu recaler durant ces mois? Je fais tout pour toi, absolument tout, mais c'est jamais assez. J'essaie de te montrer que je peux être fidèle, sincère, que tu peux me faire confiance. Mais au final, je fais tous ces efforts pour rien.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, mais je me retenais de les laisser glisser. Je ne voulais pas paraître encore plus faible que ce que je n'étais déjà. Le désinfectant qui piquait ma main ne me faisait même pas mal comparé à la situation. C'était une preuve que la douleur physique n'était rien comparée à la peine de cœur.

-Tu vois, tu ne dis rien. Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. Clarke, j'en ai marre, ça suffit. Je ne préfère même pas continuer le peu qu'on a.

La blonde releva son regard. Elle fronçait les sourcils, comme pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à comprendre. Mes efforts ne payaient pas et je n'étais même pas certaine que Clarke ressentait la même chose que moi.

-Lexa... Arrête tes conneries.

C'était une blague. Je vous le dis. C'était pas possible autrement.

-Attends, Clarke, mes conneries? Tu te fous de ma gueule. Tu sais à quel point je déteste Ontari. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a fait! Tu réagirais comment si j'allais taper la bise à Finn? Hein, dit moi?!

Je me levai, pris mon téléphone et me dirigeai vers la porte que j'avais cassé. Clarke me regardait. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle ne faisait aucun effort.

-Ecoute, tu veux pas partir, c'est pas un soucis. Je pars. Ne m'appelle pas, ne m'envoie pas de message, et ne me cherche pas. Ca va faire mal un moment et tu verras après ça s'estompera, ça ira mieux. Comme à chaque rupture.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard.**

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

-T'as vraiment foiré princesse...

Raven et Octavia étaient venues à l'appartement dès lors que je les avais appelé. Elles étaient venues aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient et les voilà ici. Je leur avais raconté tout depuis le début, ma dispute avec Lexa. Evidemment, elles me disaient que j'avais eu tort d'avoir caché à la brune que je voyais sa pire ennemi. Mais ce qu'elles ne comprenaient pas était le comportement de Ontari. Tic et Tac n'arrivaient pas à comprendre également pourquoi je lui avais pardonné. J'avais beau leur dire que c'était grâce à la brune que j'avais de nouveau mon boulot et qu'elle s'était excusée, O' et pépito ne voulaient rien savoir. Elles prétendaient une mauvaise blague de la part de la brune. Comme si Ontari n'avait pas grandit et comprit son erreur. Mais elles se trompaient, Ontari n'était plus la salope qu'elle était auparavant. Et je l'avais vu, je l'avais compris. Encore fallait-il que je convaincs Lexa et mes amies. Ce qui était mission impossible.

Je pensais à un monde meilleur, un monde où les gens étaient bons. Et j'essayais de faire partie de ceux qui pardonnent, de ceux qui offrent une chance de se racheter aux personnes qui avaient fait fausse route. Ma mère me disait toujours de laisser aux gens une chance de s'expliquer. Mon père, lui, voyait toujours les personnes du bon côté. Ils pensaient que tout le monde avait le droit de changer, que chacun d'entre nous avait un bon fond, qu'on pouvait faire des erreurs, les regretter et vouloir changer.

Mais Octavia et Raven ne voyaient pas cette même vision, elles étaient plutôt du genre pessimistes, à voir le mauvais côté, peu importe la situation.

-Va la voir, Clarkie, tu l'aimes. Tu vas la perdre si tu ne bouges pas.

Je me levais du lit et commençais à hausser la voix.

-Tu crois que j'ai pas essayé? Je l'ai appelé, je l'ai harcelé sur tous les réseaux, par message, j'ai même cherché partout. Elle est partie et je ne sais pas ou! Je l'ai perdu, c'est fini, Raven! J'ai même appelé Gustus, Indra, rien. Personne ne sait où elle est.

Au fond de moi, j'aimais Lexa. Je l'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé quelqu'un auparavant. Et ça me faisait peur. J'avais peur de m'autoriser à l'aimer. J'avais peur de souffrir, de la perdre, de lui montrer que je l'aimais et que par la suite, elle me laisse tomber. Qu'une fois qu'elle aurait comprise que j'étais folle d'elle, qu'elle me lâche. Comme une simple conquête, une simple aventure, comme un stupide défi accompli. Ce qui avait déjà été le cas. Parce que finalement, partir, fuir, ne rien montrer de ses sentiments étaient beaucoup plus facile que de s'aventurer dans une relation où on pourrait toutes les deux en ressortir le cœur brisé. Parce que, à chaque fois ça se terminait mal, chaque relation a une fin et je ne voulais pas avoir encore plus mal que maintenant.

Peut-être que finalement je devrais laisser Lexa en paix et espérer la voir revenir, ou peut-être que je devrais continuer mes recherches, et espérer qu'elle veuille me retrouver.

-On va aller se changer les idées, ce soir. D'accord les gonzesses?

-Octavia, personne n'emploie ce mot de nos jours. Fait ta mise à jour bordel.

Heureusement que Raven et Octavia étaient là.

* * *

 **Dans la soirée.**

 **Narrateur Ontari.**

La sonnerie retentissait, me laissant perplexe. Murphy était en voyage, il prévenait toujours avant de rentrer et Costia aurait envoyé un message. D'un pas lent et sans réelle motivation, j'allais ouvrir, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

-Tiens, que me vaut votre présence votre altesse?

La brune qui se trouvait en face de moi était rouge de colère.

-Ecoute moi bien, tu lui veux quoi à Clarke? Elle est hors zone, tu l'as touche pas. Tu vas encore répandre ton venin et blesser les gens. Costia n'a pas suffit?

C'était assez plaisant de voir Lexa dans cette situation. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais réellement apprécié cette fille. Elle m'avait toujours piqué ma place de leader. La gentille et belle Lexa, qui avait toute l'attention du monde. Les garçons lui couraient après alors qu'elle était avec Costia.

Costia, ma meilleure amie. Elle me l'avait volé. Je passais toujours en deuxième, que ce soit pour l'une ou pour l'autre. Alors dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai éloigné l'ennemi numéro uno: Lexa. En couchant avec Costia, je savais que j'allais déclencher une guerre. Une guerre qui, malheureusement ne se finit jamais. Et pour cause, à chaque fois que je voyais Lexa, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir ce sentiment de jalousie, d'envie. Au final, je ne savais même pas si cette fille me plaisait ou me dégoûtait.

Elle représentait la puissance, la force, la beauté, comme si elle était parfaite. Et je la détestais. Je la détestais parce qu'au fond elle n'a fait que prendre ma place, sans jamais me regarder. Non, jamais elle n'a posé l'œil sur moi. Jamais elle n'a pensé à plus que de l'amitié avec ma personne. Alors que j'attendais que ça, je la voulais. Je la voulais elle et son pouvoir. Parce que c'était comme si elle avait un pouvoir d'attraction sur le monde qui l'entourait. Et la seule fois où elle avait été proche de moi, elle avait tout de suite regretté et avait juré que c'était une erreur, une stupide erreur. Elle m'avait utilisé, elle m'avait trahi, elle m'avait blessé, poignardé dans le dos.

Et tout ce qu'elle offrait à Costia, c'était abusé, c'était dans l'excès. Qui offrait tout ça pour son premier amour? Lexa. Et encore une fois, c'était la même chose, avec Clarke. Comment Lexa pourrait offrir tout cet amour à Clarke? Elles ne se connaissaient même pas il y a quelques mois. Alors que nous, on se connaissait depuis toute petite. Je n'ai jamais compris. Alors oui, je l'ai détestais, je l'ai haïssais, je l'ai adoré, j'ai adoré la détester.

Et aujourd'hui, je ne savais plus. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour elle, si j'avais envie de la voir sourire ou souffrir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais été trop loin et il était déjà trop tard. D'un coté, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me pardonne pour toutes ces choses horribles que j'avais pu lui faire subir, mais d'un autre coté si elle me pardonnait, je ne pourrais plus la détester. Et si jamais, on venait à se reparler, j'avais peur de me laisser emporter par ces sentiments. Était-ce de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la haine, de l'idolâtrie, je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout ce que je savais c'était que Lexa me détestait.

Avec aucun mouvement de corps, aucun signe qui montrait que j'étais vraiment présente, consciente, je lui répondis, dans le plus grand des calmes.

-On a un projet artistique pour la classe.

Ce que je lui avais dit n'était pas un mensonge. On avait été désigné pour créer un projet toutes les deux. Et j'avais pris cette opportunité pour me rapprocher un peu de la blonde et ainsi lui faire mes excuses. C'était des excuses assez vraies et sincères. Ce n'était pas Clarke en elle même qui me dérangeait, mais plutôt ce qu'elle représentait pour Lexa.

La brune s'approcha de moi.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'approcher.

Je la voyais qui commençait à s'agiter, à s'énerver.

-Pourquoi, ça te met un coup dans ta fierté de penser qu'elle serait attirée par ton ancienne meilleure amie?

Elle s'approcha encore une fois de plus et nos deux corps se tendaient.

-Elle n'est pas attirée par toi, Ontari. Personne ne l'est. Même pas Murphy.

Ces paroles me blessaient. Elles semblaient oublier une grande partie de notre passé.

-Pourtant y'a pas longtemps, quelques années... N'étais-tu pas intéressée par ma personne, Lexa?

Je pouvais voir son visage changer d'expression, les souvenirs lui revenir. Je la voyais qui déglutissait. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sa confiance durant ces mois. Elle devenait presque faible pour cette blonde.  
Elle se dégagea de quelques centimètres. Mais c'était à mon tour de m'approcher.

-Peut-être que tu l'es toujours, Lexa. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait de sentir de nouveau mes lèvres sur ta peau? Sentir mes mains caresser ton dos, et te griffer à chaque fois que tu courberais ton dos? Entendre mes cris aux creux de ton oreille, tes gémissements. Puis me voir souffrir, une nouvelle fois. Parce que tu m'aurais encore dit que c'était une erreur, qu'on était pas _clean_. Hein, dit moi, Lexa, ça te plairait de commettre une erreur à nouveau?

Je la voyais de plus en plus gênée.

-T'es complètement dérangée et folle. Y'a jamais rien eu entre toi et moi, et y'aura rien.

Je soupirais face à son comportement.

-Tu sais, j'ai vraiment pas envie de vous faire du mal, à toi et Clarke.

Lexa fronçait ses sourcils et s'approchait une fois de plus de mon corps. Elle me plaqua au mur et la douleur intensifiait la situation. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de mon corps augmenter et le feu brûler en moi. Je sentais sa respiration qui s'était accélérée par son énervement. L'excitation de mon côté était présent.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui faire de mal. Ou c'est moi qui t'en fera.

Il fallait que j'augmente la tension encore plus, il fallait qu'elle pète un câble.

-Pourtant Clarke m'a dit que tu l'as largué. Tu la laissé tomber comme une pauvre fille, tu as fuis. Alors concrètement, tu n'es plus avec.

Elle tenait mon col, son corps bloquait le mien avec force. Elle bloquait également ma tête contre le mur, on était plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. J'enchaînais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Lexa, me taper? Vas-y! Fait moi plaisir, finit le travail cette fois! Frappe moi! Tue moi!

Lexa se détacha alors et recula de plusieurs mètres. Elle me regarda de haut en bas et me cracha au visage.

-T'es complètement tarée.

Elle commençait à partir. Je courrai alors vers la porte pour l'en empêcher.

-Non, Lexa, je suis désolée. Je t'en pris, Accepte mes erreurs, pardonne moi, efface mes péchés. Je suis désolée. Lexa, m'abandonne pas. Pardonne moi, pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je suis perdue. S'il te plait. S'il te plait.

* * *

 **Dans la même nuit.**

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

Après la soirée avec Octavia et Raven, j'étais partie me coucher.  
Il était presque 3h40 quand mon téléphone sonna. Espérant que Lexa m'avait envoyé un message, je me rua sur mon téléphone. Je découvris des dizaines de messages.

« **4 messages non lus de Ontari:**  
\- Clakey ? T occupé? - 01h20  
\- Stp répon moui! - 01h24  
\- Je ssuis désolz pou toi et lexii! - 01h26  
\- Parodione moi adieu! - 01h44  
 **Aucun nouveau message**.»

Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas trop compris les messages secours de Ontari. On aurait dit qu'elle avait prit de la drogue ou qu'elle était bourrée. Complètement bourrée.

« **3 messages non lues de Blake n°1 :**  
\- SOS Clarke, gros choc ! - 02h57  
\- Appelle nous dès que tu as vu les mess! - 03h15  
\- Putain Clarke grouille! -03h38  
 **Aucun nouveau message.** »

J'ouvris les autres messages, le stress montait de plus en plus.

« **2 messages non lues de Pépitomécano de Janeiro :**  
\- SOS! - 03h16  
\- Clarke tu vas pas le croire, tout le campus en parle! Appelle nous! - 03h39  
 **Aucun nouveau message.** »

Ce qui avait déclenché ma peur panique fut le dernier message restant.

« **1 message non lu de Maman :**  
\- Rejoins moi à l'hôpital dès que tu as ce message. -03h40  
 **Aucun nouveau message**.»

 **Fin du chapitre 8.**

* * *

 **Alors alors ?  
(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées!)  
**

Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai vraiment essayé de montrer que Ontari était complètement à l'ouest, paumée. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

 ** _Et maintenant il est l'heure de redevenir des enquêteurs du dimanche, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette nuit? Est-ce que Lexa est restée ? A t-elle pardonnée Ontari? Ou bien est-elle partie? Et les messages?_**

En tout cas, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (normalement).  
D'ici là, prenez soin de vous! Je vous fais des bisous!  
Merci encore pour tous vos reviews, favs et follws, ça me fait énormément plaisir de lire vos impressions et voir que l'histoire vous plait!


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! On y retrouve un sujet sensible et une grande révélation de Clarke! (Enfin!)

Guest: C'est aujourd'hui que Clarke ouvre les yeux! Merci de ton commentaire!

Kayliah: Les retrouvailles seront pour la prochain, pour celui là, Clarke se rend enfin compte de sa bêtise! Merci de ta review!

Merci également aux favs et followers, ça me fait énormément plaisir!

On se retrouve en bas!  
 **(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées!)**

* * *

 **Chapitre Neuf: Je l'aime.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.  
Quelques heures plus tôt.**

Ontari m'avait supplié.

-Non, Lexa, je suis désolée. Je t'en pris, Accepte mes erreurs, pardonne moi, efface mes péchés. Je suis désolée. Lexa, m'abandonne pas. Pardonne moi, pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je suis perdue. S'il te plait... J'ai fait des choses que je regrette, que je regrette énormément. Mais j'ai changé, Lexa, je te le promets, je t'en prie.

Je n'avais aucune raison de la croire, ou même de la pardonner. Je ne pris pas la peine de la regarder et je pris la porte. Sans un mot, je suis partie. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle aurait réagi d'une telle manière. Elle a crié dans la rue, elle a menacé de boire une bouteille entière d'alcool, de se piquer jusqu'à la mort. Au début je ne l'ai pas cru. Je me suis retournée pour lui dire d'arrêter ces conneries et de m'oublier, de me laisser en paix. Je ne suis pas partie loin. Seulement à quelques rues de celle de la brune. Je l'ai laissé à peine quelques heures, seule. Mais ces quelques heures lui ont suffit pour boire et prendre des substances illicites, inviter des adolescents et des jeunes adultes chez elle, surement pour éviter de se retrouver seule face à elle-même.

Elle m'avait appelé vers deux heures du matin, je me souviens de la noirceur du ciel. Ce qu'elle disait était incompréhensible, et le bruit de la musique du fond n'arrangeait pas la situation. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse un coma éthylique alors je suis revenue chez elle, je suis rentrée dans sa maison. Ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient presque jamais là et que Ontari se retrouvait facilement toute seule pendant plusieurs semaines. Ses parents ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment de leur fille. Peut-être que cela influençait ce besoin de se sentir aimée et de constamment vouloir toute l'attention sur elle. La fête venait de commencer, on pouvait entendre les basses faire bouger les murs et l'alcool commençait à descendre rapidement tout en se remplissant encore et encore.

Je suis donc rentrée sans frapper et c'est là que j'ai découvert Ontari en pleure, à l'étage, là où personne n'avait le droit d'aller selon la barrière. C'était bien la première fois de toute ma vie que je la voyais pleurer. Et également la dernière fois.

Elle essuyait ses larmes avec sa manche et me tendit une lettre. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir ses pupilles se dilater, et sa mâchoire se crisper face à ma froideur. Elle se retourna et traîna ses pieds jusqu'à atteindre une porte. Elle l'ouvrit, c'était la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et je pouvais apercevoir la baignoire qu'elle avait auparavant rempli d'eau chaude. J'aurai du m'en douter à ce moment, mais je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai laissé fermer la porte au verrou, je l'ai laissé seule dans cette pièce, sans même lui adresser un regard. Je n'étais pas totalement consciente de ses gestes, ni des miens, il faut dire que j'avais moi aussi, tapé dans l'alcool. J'étais comme inconsciente face à cette situation, impuissante. Sans savoir pourquoi, une fois en bas, de retour avec les autres, je me mis à lire la lettre qu'elle m'avait donné quelques minutes auparavant.

 _ **«**_ _J'aurai tout fait pour toi. Lexa. Tout. J'aurai tout fait pour avoir ton attention. Je serais passée par toutes les émotions par ta faute. Tu m'as rendu amoureuse. Tu m'as rendu dingue. Tu m'as rendu folle de toi. Folle tout court. Je suis devenue une brute, une bête, une fille manipulatrice, égocentrique, hypocrite et malsaine. C'est toi qui m'a fait devenir comme ça. C'est à cause de toi si je ne dors plus, si je ne pense qu'à me venger, jour comme nuit. Si je ne pense qu'à être supérieure face aux autres. Si je ne pense qu'à toi, tes yeux, ta bouche, ton corps. Je ne t'ai pas suffit? Je suis une erreur, dit-on. Je n'aurai pas dû naître._

 _Je vais régler le problème, je vais en finir. Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé. Je vais terminer cette guerre qu'on a déclaré et qui ne cesse de me briser. Pourquoi m'avoir rendu comme ça, Lexa? Pourquoi me rendre amoureuse si c'est pour ne pas avoir ton amour en retour, pourquoi me rendre amoureuse si tu ne me donnes pas ce dont j'ai besoin? Et enfin, enfin! J'ai ton attention._

 _Tout le monde parle de moi. Il m'appelle la folle. Tu les entends, les murmures parmi la musique? «Folle, folle, folle.» Mais tu sais ce qu'est être folle Lexa? On m'a donné la définition du mot "folie". C'est refaire sans arrêt exactement la même connerie qu'on répète sans arrêt, en espérant que ça change*. Alors peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Je suis tarée. Mais la vérité c'est que je suis défoncée, brisée. T'as brisé mon cœur. T'as gâché ma vie. Tu vas sans doute gâcher ma mort._

 _Mais le pire, c'est que je dois être maso, parce que malgré tout le mal que tu m'as fait, je t'ai toujours aimé, toujours admiré. Je t'aimais tellement Lexa, tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte à quel point j'aurai pu tout faire pour t'avoir. j'aurai pu tuer n'importe qui pour toi. Je suis même prête à me tuer moi-même s'il le faut, tu vois. Mais tu as Clarke. Clarke qui elle ne fait rien pour toi. Alors je vais te le prouver, te prouver que j'étais prête à tout pour toi, je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis brisée. Et il le faut, je l'ai bien compris._

 _J'aurai voulu une dernière chance, mais je n'aurai qu'un dernier regret._

 _Les mots que tu m'as dit sont gravés en moi. Je vivais dans l'espoir que tu me pardonnes, que tu affrontes à mes côtés mes démons. Mais j'ai dû me battre seule. Et la solitude est l'une des sensations les plus douloureuses qui puissent exister. Et je ne peux plus vivre de cette façon. Je ne peux plus encaisser toutes ces choses._

 _Je n'aurai sans doute jamais ton pardon, mais je peux espérer que tu puisses effacer mes péchés. Avec ce geste, Lexa, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Je vais te hanter. Je serais dans tes pensées, le jour; et dans tes pires cauchemars, la nuit. Tu vas enfin penser à ma gueule. J'ai enfin réussi à avoir ton attention. A avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Je vais enfin trouver la paix, Lexa._

 _Ai gonplei ste odon.  
Ai hod you in. _**_»_**

Je secouais la tête, lâchais la feuille, et courrais en montant les escaliers, je toquais à la porte. Je criais son nom, je faisais abstraction de mon mal de crâne et je criais, jusqu'à avoir une réponse. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Je prenais mon élan et après quelques coups d'épaules, la porte s'ouvrit et je tombais nez à nez avec un corps couvert de sang. Je n'attendais guerre plus longtemps pour me ruer sur la brune. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la sortir de la baignoire.  
L'eau autrefois transparente était devenue rouge. Ses veines étaient ouvertes et un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle avait des coupures sur le visage et partout sur le corps. Des petites entailles un peu partout, oui. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Je la posais au sol, l'enroulant dans une serviette, j'appelais le samu, les pompiers, n'importe qui, qui pourrait la sauver.

Je voulais virer tout le monde mais personne ne réagissait. Tout le monde avait bu, était drogué ou même endormi. Mais il y avait Roan. Le cousin d'Ontari. Il m'avait aperçu. Je le voyais s'avancer avec les poings fermés, prêt à me frapper. J'esquivais les premiers coups mais il prit mon col et me plaqua au mur, me soulevant de quelques centimètres. J'aurai pu faire et apprendre toutes les techniques de défenses, je n'avais rien pu faire face à la rage que l'homme aux cheveux longs contenait. Pour lui, j'avais tué sa cousine. Je n'avais pas cherché à me défendre, j'étais bien trop bourrée ou même totalement sous le choc. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais laissé me frapper, encore et encore. Sans doute, pensais-je le mériter.

Après tout, le sang répondait par le sang.

-Prend ta voiture, et casse toi. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta face.

Il avait été clair, précis et persuasif. Il s'occuperait de sa cousine qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et je partirai sans jamais le revoir. Je pris donc mon sac que j'avais laissé et montai dans la voiture au moment même où l'ambulance arrivait.

Je démarra rapidement pour fuir, partir loin d'ici.

* * *

 **Narrateur Raven.  
Au même moment.**

-Mon dieu, bébé, regarde!

Je traînais comme tous les soirs sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais ce soir là c'était différent. Une image circulait, l'image d'une lettre d'adieu et tout le monde publiait. Les commentaires fusaient.

Anya s'approcha et regarda l'écran avec moi.

 **Cos Tia vient de publier sur son mur.  
«R.I.P Ontari! Tu resteras dans nos cœurs.»  
John Murphy et 178 autres personnes aiment ça.**

Elle descendait pour lire les commentaires.

 **Roan.G a commenté.**  
 **«Encore une victime de votre chère "Heda!" RIP Ontari. Tu vas nous manquer. »**  
 **Cos Tia et 185 autres personnes aiment ça.**

 **Titus Flame a répondu.**  
 **«Une folle en moins, je dis tant mieux!»**  
 **Luna et 201 aiment ça.**

J'envoyais vite un message à Octavia pour la prévenir et continuais de lire les nouvelles publications qui devenaient de plus en plus importantes.

 **Gustus vient de publier sur son mur.**  
 **«Si quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Lexa, prévenez-moi. Merci.»**  
 **Lincoln.B et 352 autres personnes aiment ça.**

 **Alie Becca a commenté.  
«Elle est à la cité des lumières, vous devriez nous rejoindre.»  
Theolonius.J et 349 personnes aiment ça. **

**Gustus a répondu.  
«Très drôle. Sale trouduc.»  
Alie Becca et 157 personnes aiment ça.**

Mais le pire, c'était le message que Lincoln avait envoyé à Rambo.

 **Lincoln.B vous a envoyé un message à 03h36.  
«Any' on vient de m'appeler avec le portable de Lexa. Elle a eu un accident de voiture. Prévenez Clarke. On se rejoint à l'hosto.»  
 _Vu._**

Je pris vite l'initiative de prévenir Clarke, qui ne répondait à aucun de nos SOS. Anya et moi restions un moment sur le cul, sans savoir quoi faire. Ma brune se leva alors et nous sommes parties à l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Narrateur Clarke.  
05h00, à l'hôpital.**

Je cherchais désespérément ma mère dans ce grand hôpital. Je le connaissais par cœur, ayant passée ma tendre enfance et toute mon adolescence ici. Mais aujourd'hui la panique prenait le contrôle de mon corps et de mes gestes. Des gestes précipités, exactement comme quand j'avais su que mon père allait mourir. J'avais peur, je n'avais aucune information, personne ne me répondait à mon tour. Comme si elles avaient toutes coupé leurs téléphones. Je montais quatre à quatre les marches et me fis bousculer par un homme assez costaud aux cheveux longs. Il m'envoya un regard noir et partit. Je retrouvais enfin la dame d'accueil.

-Abby Griffin?

Elle regardait son ordinateur et me répondit avec un sourire.

-Ta mère fait une opération, tu peux retrouver tes amies dans la salle d'attente numéro 123.

Je la remerciais d'un léger sourire et une fois dans l'ascenseur je laissais partir ce faux sourire. Plus je montais les marches et plus mon cœur s'accélérait. Non pas de l'effort physique mais à cause de l'angoisse que je ressentais. Je n'avais aucun besoin d'avoir peur, je n'avais pas d'informations sur ce qui s'était passé, mais justement, j'avais peur que quelqu'un qui me soit proche avait été blessé.

Je rejoignis enfin mes amies et leurs compagnons. Il y avait Lincoln et Octavia, et Anya et Raven. Les deux brunes vinrent me faire un câlin et peu de temps après Lincoln et Anya me saluèrent à leurs tours.

Personne ne semblait vouloir me dire ce qu'il se passait. Raven prit la parole.

-Ontari s'est suicidée. Elle a perdu trop de sang, elle est morte sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

Premier choc.

A cet instant, je pensais qu'à une chose. J'avais refait la scène dans ma tête. J'avais retracé le moment où Ontari et moi avions parlé. On avait été à la cafétéria de la fac. On avait parlé pendant des heures. On avait discuté de notre projet. Elle n'était plus celle qui avait agressé Lexa au bar. Elle avait changé. Elle était devenue quelqu'un de bien.

-Elle a laissé une lettre derrière elle. Je te laisse la lire...

J'avais lu cette lettre en quelques minutes. J'avais bien fait attention à chacun de ses mots. J'en avais conclu que cette fille était complètement brisée à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer et son amour pour Lexa, qui semblait proche d'un amour destructeur lui avait coûté la vie. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec cet enfer qui pesait sur sa tête. Celui d'aimer quelqu'un qui vous haïssait, vous détestait et qui n'aurait jamais posé les yeux sur vous.

-Mon dieu...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Octavia se racla la gorge et se caressa sa nuque.

-On a retrouvé Lexa également.

Mon cœur était sorti de ma cage thoracique et avait atterri au sol. J'imaginais déjà le pire. Heureusement Lincoln prit le relais assez vite pour ne pas me laisser le temps de faire une crise cardiaque.

-Elle ne s'est pas suicidée. Je préfère te le dire avant que tu tombes dans les pommes. Mais elle a eu un accident de voiture. On ne sait pas encore son état, ta mère est en train de l'opérer. Ne t'en fait pas, ta mère est l'une des plus grandes soigneuses au monde.

Deuxième choc.

Cette fois-ci je trouvais ma place sur une des chaises.

Tout se mélangeait, tous mes souvenirs, notre rencontre, nos disputes, nos moments de moqueries, de tendresses, notre premier vrai baiser. Je revoyais son regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle me regardait. Elle avait ce sourire d'ange, ses yeux couleur émeraude un peu plissés par ses pommettes qui remontaient légèrement quand elle me souriait.

Tous ces gestes qu'elle avait fait avec douceur. Lorsqu'elle me caressait les cheveux, lorsque je sentais ses doigts le long de mon dos pour me faire des papouilles. Les sensations que j'avais ressenti quand je m'étais collée à son corps pendant le trajet en moto. La colère qu'elle avait montré la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.  
C'est à ce moment que j'ai pensé que mon dernier souvenir d'elle aurait été une dispute avec la brune.  
Lexa aurait pu mourir avec comme dernier souvenir une engueulade... C'est là que j'ai pris conscience que j'avais mal agi. J'avais laissé ma peur me contrôler. J'avais laissé mes doutes gâcher les chances que j'avais d'être heureuse avec la brune. J'avais laissé mon orgueil, ma fierté, m'empêcher de lui montrer à quel point, moi aussi, je tenais à elle.

Et il m'a fallu un choc pour que je me rende compte que je ne voulais pas la perdre.

J'avais déjà assez perdu de temps à contrôler tous mes gestes, à rester dans les normes de la société. De ne pas faire des choses sur un coup de tête. Et bien, les choses allaient changer.

-Depuis combien de temps ils sont dans la salle d'opération?

Anya me répondit.

-Plusieurs minutes. Mais on n'en saura plus qu'au matin.

Les voyant tous fatigués, je décidais de leur dire de rentrer.

-Allez dormir, je vais rester.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard.**

-Ma puce. Réveille toi.

Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas, j'étais sur un fauteuil, il était déjà onze heures passé. C'était sans doute une chambre d'hôpital.

-Ecoute, l'opération s'est bien passée. Lexa va bientôt se réveiller. Elle aura quand même un peu de mal à parler, et à bouger, manger. On va la garder un moment pour qu'elle puisse récupérer. Elle a eu de la chance, elle aurait pu y passer si personne ne l'avait emmené aux urgences. Elle a eu un accident de voiture. On a également eu Ontari, tu dois la connaitre, elle est dans ta fac. Malheureusement son cas était différent et malgré tout ce qu'on a pu faire, elle est morte. Je suis désolée.

Je pouvais voir Lexa encore endormie derrière ma mère, sur le lit.

-On m'a prévenu. C'est vraiment tragique cette journée.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, j'étais bien trop choquée pour le moment. Il me fallait un temps pour que je digère toutes ces informations.

Ma mère acquiesça et hésita avant de demander.

-Dit moi, est-ce que tu as une relation amoureuse avec Lexa?

Avec la voix la plus neutre possible je lui demanda à mon tour.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Sans aucun geste, elle me répondit doucement.

-J'ai lu la lettre.

-Décidément les filles avaient raison, tout le monde en parle.

-Tu sais que Lexa n'est pas vraiment Finn ou Bellamy... Elle est différente.

C'est à cet instant que j'avais perdu mon calme.

-Mais tu vois maman, j'aime cette fille, _putain_. Je l'aime comme une dingue, je comprends clairement Ontari, parce que moi aussi j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour cette paire de yeux verts. Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. J'ai tellement foiré, j'ai encore pleins de choses à lui dire, à lui montrer, à lui prouver. Je l'aime, maman. Je l'aime tellement. Si tu savais! Tout me plait chez elle. Elle est pas comme elle prétend l'être. C'est pas une dure à cuire, elle est douce et attentionnée, elle est généreuse, mon dieu ce qu'elle est drôle, et même si elle criait que c'est faux, elle est romantique. Elle a tout fait pour moi, je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien fait en retour. Je l'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne veux pas la perdre une deuxième fois. J'ai envie de me battre pour elle. Tu comprends maman, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Alors oui elle n'est ni Finn, ni Bellamy, mais regarde la comme moi je la vois. C'est elle qui me rend heureuse, c'est elle que j'aime. J'ai été conne de ne pas avoir réagi avant, je suis désolée si je t'ai menti quand tu l'as rencontré.

Un léger rire sortit de mes lèvres suite à ce souvenir.

-Quand je l'ai vu danser du Micheal Jackson, et que j'ai vu ton regard, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si je te l'apprenais un autre jour. Et bien c'est aujourd'hui que je veux te le dire, maman. Je suis amoureuse de Lexa. Et je n'ai plus peur de le crier haut et fort. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre un autre accident pour me réveiller. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps, je suis prête à agir, je suis prête à faire des efforts pour elle. Maman, dit moi que tout va bien se passer. Dit moi qu'elle va se réveiller. Qu'elle va me pardonner et me prendre dans ces bras. Je l'aime, _putain_.

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras. Je pleurais. Je n'avais pas remarqué avant que je termine ma phrase, mais les larmes avaient pris place sur mes joues.

-Ça va aller mon cœur, d'accord, tout va bien. Tout va bien, ma puce.

Un dernier sanglot et fermant les yeux je répétais une dernière fois à ma mère.

-Je l'aime tellement, maman..

Ma mère continuait de me réconforter en caressant mon dos avec la paume de sa main lorsqu'une petite voix faible se fit entendre.

-Clarke...?

 **Fin du chapitre 9.**

* * *

*Petit clin d'œil dans la lettre: Les joueurs de Far Cry3 ont-ils reconnu la phrase mythique de Vaas, sur la folie ? ;)

 **Voilà!  
(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées!)**

Vos impressions?  
Je pense qu'il était temps pour Clarke d'ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments et ses actes! Alors un petit électrochoc était demandé! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre! (Egalement pour le moment réseau social, si vous avez aimé ou non.)

 **A votre avis** , comment va réagir Lexa en voyant Clarke dans sa chambre d'hopital ? Est-ce qu'elle va la rejeter?

Docteur Griffin, va t-elle vraiment accepter la relation de sa fille et de Lexa ?

A) Oui.  
B) Non.

C'est votre choix, mais attention, votre choix va modifier la suite de l'histoire!

La suite normalement pour la semaine prochaine! D'ici là, prenez soin de vous!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, Bonsoir!**

Alors je sais, vous vous dites 'déjà?' Mais j'étais inspirée et également bloquée à la fin de ce chapitre. Du coup me voici avec le chapitre 10.

On se retrouve en bas pour discuter un peu de ce chapitre!

 **(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.)**

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix: Je détruis tout ce que je touche.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.** **  
** **Le lendemain, toujours à l'hôpital.**

-Lexa, tu es réveillée!

La dernière fois que j'étais réveillée, j'avais entendu Clarke et sa mère parler. Mais juste après je m'étais rendormie. J'avais passé la nuit à l'hôpital, on m'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, on m'avait donné mon téléphone en cas de besoin et j'avais demandé qu'on me laisse dormir.

La blonde s'approcha et vint me caresser le bras.

-Ne me touche pas!

Je n'avais pas encore accepté la réalité, j'étais encore en état de choc.

-Lexa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ce qui se passe ? Ontari s'est suicidée, elle est morte dans mes bras et c'est de ma faute. J'ai tué quelqu'un Clarke, voilà ce qu'il se passe! Je t'ai dit de me laisser, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. C'est trop tard. Regarde ce qu'ils disent !

Je lui passais mon téléphone et elle pouvait lire toutes les publications et les insultes qui tournaient sur mon profil.

 **In Connu a publié sur le mur de Lexa Woods.**  
 **«Sale pu** tu mérites de mourir aussi! Tu ne fais que briser les gens que tu touches!»**  
 **Roan et 885 autres personnes aiment ça. Cos Tia et 254 autres personnes ont partagé.**

 **OntaRIP a commenté.**  
 **«MEURTRIÈRE! TU DEVRAIS BRÛLER VIF! T'AS TUE ONTARI!»**  
 **Nia et 975 autres personnes aiment ça.**

-Lexa écoute moi. Ontari n'était pas bien psychologiquement, elle voyait un psy pour parler. Elle avait toujours eu cette envie, de mettre fin à ses jours. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Elle l'aurait tout de même fait. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la paix, elle l'a enfin maintenant.

-T'essayes juste d'adoucir ma culpabilité, Clarke. Je détruis tout ce que je touche. Regarde moi, t'as vu dans quel état je suis ? T'as vu comment Ontari a fini par ma faute ? J'ai rien fait, Clarke, j'ai strictement rien fait! Je l'ai vu ouvrir la porte, je l'ai vu aller dans la baignoire, je l'ai vu fermer la porte, je l'ai vu me donner la lettre, putain. J'ai rien fait, tu comprends, j'ai rien fait! J'aurai dû l'en empêcher, j'aurai du lire la lettre plus vite, j'aurai du l'arrêter, j'aurai du ouvrir la porte plus vite, j'aurai du l'emmener aux urgences, mais j'ai rien fait. J'ai rien fait! Je suis juste descendue et je me suis perdue parmi la foule. J'ai attendu trop longtemps avant d'agir, Clarke, je l'ai laissé mourir, elle m'aimait, et je n'ai rien fait. Elle avait raison. Je suis bonne qu'à faire souffrir les gens. J'ai joué avec elle, Clarke. Mais j'ai perdu. Au final elle a gagné. Elle va me hanter, elle a réussi. Je n'ai gagné qu'une mort sur la conscience.

Elle s'approcha de nouveau et me répondit doucement.

-Tu vas t'en remettre Lexa. Je vais t'aider, mais tu vas te relever, ça va être dur, mais je sais que tu vas y arriver. C'est pas ta faute Lexa, tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait faire ça. Quand elle a écrit la lettre, elle était consciente, Lexa. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle le voulait. Et même si tu n'avais pas été la voir elle l'aurait fait. Elle était brisée, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, elle l'aurait fait. T'as bien vu comment elle était avec Murphy. S'il te plait, regarde moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lexa.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la caressa avec son pouce. Elle était si douce, si belle. Comparée à la meurtrière que j'étais devenue.

-J'aurai dû mourir dans cet accident. J'aurai pas dû survivre. Je veux plus survivre Clarke, je suis exténuée.

-Ne dit pas ça. Je t'aime Lexa. Je sais que j'ai été longue à la détente, mais je fais des efforts pour toi, c'est peut-être soudain, et gros pour une première confrontation mais je ne veux juste pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas te voir partir encore. Tu es forte, tu n'es pas faible. Tu dois juste prendre le temps d'accepter les choses Lexa. Mais je suis là, si tu as besoin. Je vais t'aider à guérir tes plaies. Je vais t'aider à remonter la pente. Tu avais raison, sur tout, Lexa. J'ai foiré mais je vais me rattraper. On va remonter la pente ensemble.

\- Si tu veux m'aider, pars. Je veux juste être seule là.

Et doucement, je séparais nos mains autrefois liées.

-Lexa...

Sans la regarder dans les yeux, je lui demandai une dernière fois.

-Clarke, s'il te plait.

Elle hocha alors la tête et tourna les talons, me laissant seule face à mes démons. Je pris une grande aspiration et expirai doucement. Mais les images et la lettre de la brune restaient figées dans ma tête et quand bien même je fermais plus fortement les yeux, les souvenirs restaient présents, illuminant ce fond noir.

Alors je dégageais toute la rage que j'avais en arrachant les fils qui me retenaient au lit et je tapais dans le matelas encore et encore, je criais, je criais jusqu'à vider mes poumons, jusqu'à faire disparaître ma douleur, je criais dans l'oreiller pour n'alerter personne de ma folie. Parce que j'étais devenue folle à mon tour. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, j'étais bien trop énervée contre moi même. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier le malheur et la tristesse que j'avais pu apercevoir dans les yeux noisettes d'Ontari. Et à partir de ce jour tout avait changé.

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à me regarder dans un miroir ni même parler à qui que soit, les yeux dans les yeux. Chaque soir, je ne trouvais plus sommeil. Alors je traînais n'importe où, là où je pouvais boire pour oublier, me droguer pour penser à autre chose. J'étais devenue une autre personne. Et malgré le fait que je repoussais Clarke, la blonde ne cessait de revenir. Comme un boomerang.

Un boomerang blond, avec des yeux bleus ciel, qui vous transporteraient au paradis.

* * *

Et aujourd'hui, comme à chaque fois maintenant, j'avais consommé de la drogue, mélangé avec de l'alcool. Derrière ces effets de dépendances, se trouvait une nouvelle sensation, une sensation qui remplaçait celle qui me manquait. Cette sensation de bien être. Celle qui vous fait oublier tous vos soucis. Avec ces substances vous n'aviez plus de peine, plus de souffrance. Je ne ressentais plus de douleur, non, aucune.

Clarke rentrait le soir et comme à son habitude, elle m'aidait à me mettre au lit. Elle s'occupait de moi comme si je n'en étais pas capable seule. Et c'était le cas. J'étais devenue un déchet, n'attendant qu'une chose, son heure.

Et comme chaque soir, je faisais tout pour faire fuir la blonde. Je lui envoyais des paroles blessantes, des paroles que je ne pensais même pas. Mais qui, j'espérais, la fasse partir avant que la tempête n'arrive sur elle. Puisque je le savais maintenant, chaque personne qui m'aimait finissait par souffrir et de ma faute.

-T'étais ou quand j'ai eu besoin de toi Clarke? Quand j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais, t'étais ou ?

J'étais assise au rebord du lit, je nageais dans la plaque de vomi.

-Lexa, je suis là maintenant. Le passé est derrière nous. Prends tes cachets et va dans la douche, tu pues.

Elle m'aidait encore, même quand j'étais pleine de vomi et que je n'arrivais même plus à me relever seule, elle était là. Tous les soirs, elle m'aidait à me laver, à prendre mes médicaments et me mettait au lit. Mais tous les soirs je devenais de pire en pire. Je prétendais m'en foutre de tout, je prétendais aller bien. Mais comment être crédible quand vous vous vomissez dessus et que vous sentez l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde? Alors la blonde restait.

-Et quand je t'ai demandé pardon des milliers de fois parce que j'avais fait un pari stupide, le passé, il était pas derrière nous ?

-C'est différent.

-Et en quoi c'est différent ? Parce que t'as pitié de moi ? J'ai pas besoin, ni de toi ni de personne d'autre. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Sur ces mots, je me leva avec difficultés pour rejoindre la salle de bain à quelques mètres d'ici mais mes jambes me semblaient bien trop lourdes et je m'écrasai dans les bras de Clarke qui venait de m'éviter de me casser le nez sur le carrelage.

-Lexa, arrête. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule encore une fois. C'est hors de question.

Et, encore une fois, je perdais le contrôle. Je me débattais et criais, essayant de la faire fuir.

-MAIS JE VEUX JUSTE QUE TU ME LÂCHES PUTAIN ! TU COMPRENDS RIEN OU QUOI ? C'EST TROP DUR, J'Y ARRIVE PAS ! LAISSE MOI!

Je criais, je pleurais, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je disais des choses que je ne pensais pas, que je ne voulais pas. Mes envies étaient opposées à mes paroles, à mes gestes. Je lui ordonnais de me laisser mais je la tenais, je ne faisais rien pour qu'elle le fasse. Je lui demandais de partir mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie de la voir me quitter.

Je voulais fuir mais je n'y arrivais pas, parce qu'elle le savait au fond, elle savait que j'avais besoin d'elle pour tenir le coup. Elle savait parfaitement que sans elle, je m'aurai déjà injecté toutes les doses que j'avais acheté. Elle savait que sans elle, je serai déjà morte à mon tour. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle gâche ses journées et ses soirées à cause de mes conneries. Et pourtant, elle restait toujours quoi que je fasse.

-Mais personne ne t'a dit que c'était facile. C'est pour ça que je suis là, c'est pour toi. Lexa, ça fait parti de ma vie aussi maintenant, on va se relever. Ensemble.

Mais comme tous les soirs je finissais par abandonner et me laissais faire. Alors après avoir nettoyé le sol, elle me souleva et me plaça sur le lit. Elle enlevait mes vêtements et m'emmenait sous la douche.  
Elle prenait la pomme et laissait couler le jet d'eau sur ma peau, elle mettait toujours la température un peu plus chaude, elle savait que cela me détendait.  
Elle me lavait les cheveux et prenait soin de ne pas me mettre du shampoing dans les yeux.  
Elle prenait le temps d'enlever toute la mousse et m'aidait à me sécher. Toujours sans parole, dans un silence apaisant.

Je la remerciais silencieusement. Parfois, après que je sois installée au lit, elle venait me câliner, elle passait un moment dans mes bras, ou bien était-ce moi qui étais dans les siens? Elle m'embrassait doucement et je pouvais sentir tout l'amour qu'elle me portait. C'était grâce à son odeur et la sensation d'avoir des bras autour de soi, le soir, que je gardais un minimum d'espoir.

L'espoir de pouvoir vivre avec mon passé. L'espoir de pouvoir de nouveau me regarder dans un miroir, de pouvoir faire abstraction des remarques, des rumeurs, des paroles insultantes des personnes. L'espoir de pouvoir vivre normalement, comme avant.

* * *

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

Il était seize heures, le soleil avait laissé sa place pour une pluie battante et j'avais terminé les cours. Cela faisait quelques jours que Lexa et moi avions reprit un rythme normal.

Lexa avait du mal à revenir en cours, à supporter les regards malveillants des autres. Mais avec un courage qu'elle seule avait la clé, elle marchait la tête haute dans les couloirs, dans les cours, et faisait face aux menaces de son entourage. Et évidemment, ses amis étaient présents pour la brune. Ils calmaient les tensions qui régnaient à chaque fois que quelqu'un allait trop loin. Parce qu'il était vrai que Ontari était aimée à la fac.

Alors plutôt que d'affronter la réalité qui était bien plus sombre, les étudiants inventaient des scénarios, ils faisaient de Lexa la coupable. Parce qu'au fond le suicide leur faisait peur, _comment quelqu'un pouvait-il mettre fin à ses jours par soi-même_ , se disaient-ils. En effet, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ou bien ils ne le voulaient pas. Ils préféraient transformer les faits. Parce qu'ici c'était tabou. D'ailleurs ils ne parlaient pas de "suicide" mais de meurtre. La mentalité était à revoir. La société devenait de plus en plus sombre.

Et pourtant, derrière leur peur panique du suicide, ils n'hésitaient pas à montrer leur mesquineries, leurs méchancetés gratuites, sans penser un seul moment à ce que Lexa ressentait.

Heureusement la brune arrivait, avec notre soutien de faire abstraction. Elle allait de mieux en mieux, elle réduisait l'alcool et avait arrêté la drogue. Ça n'avait pas été facile, j'ai bien pensé qu'on tomberait dans un cycle vicieux mais Lexa était forte. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses forces et sa fierté. Elle avait enfin fait le deuil d'Ontari, elle avait enfin accepté la vérité.

Elle avait arrêté de me repousser et m'avait remercié d'être restée. Même si je ne l'aurai jamais laissé. J'avais bien compris que c'était désormais elle que je désirais et surtout qu'elle avait besoin de moi le plus possible. Il était hors de question que je la lâche parce que la situation était délicate et difficile.  
On s'est battue, on a repoussé toutes les deux nos limites.

On a réussi ensemble à retrouver petit à petit notre quotidien qu'on avait auparavant, bien que parfois nos éclats de rires finissaient en larmes, que souvent une de nous engueulait l'autre, que quelques fois on se mentait mutuellement sur le fait d'aller bien. Mais l'important était qu'on était resté soudé et que Lexa ne culpabilisait plus.

Elle avait enfin fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Elle avait enfin compris qu'elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Elle avait arrêté de nier et pensait maintenant qu'elle avait, elle aussi, le droit au bonheur.  
Du moins c'était ce que je pensais.

* * *

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Lexa apparue.

-Lexa? T'es pas sensée être en cours ?

La brune vint m'embrasser rapidement, comme si rien d'important ne se passait.

-Je ne reste pas.

C'était assez étrange, elle semblait nerveuse, stressée.

-T'as bu? Tu t'es droguée? T'as pris quoi? Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle était en train d'ouvrir l'armoire et remplissait une valise. Elle vidait tous les tiroirs et c'est qu'une fois qu'elle avait fermé la fermeture de son sac qu'elle me fit face et me répondit.

-Vient avec moi.

Je ne comprenais pas. Ou voulait-elle aller? Pourquoi, je ne savais pas. Je ne répondais pas et attendais qu'elle reprenne la parole.

-Quittons cette ville, quittons ce pays. Allons nous-en, faisons le tour du monde.

-T'es sérieuse là ?

-J'ai rien à perdre, j'ai plus de famille, je fais louer l'appart et c'est bon. Viens avec moi. Y'a rien qui me retient ici. T'as vu comment les gens me regardent? Comment ils m'appellent? T'as vu l'ampleur que ça a pris, sur les réseaux, mon téléphone, à la fac, tout le monde m'harcèle, tout le monde me regarde, ils chuchotent tous à mon sujet, je me fais bousculer, insulter, tu crois que je ne sature pas ? J'ai pas envie de rester ici, Clarke... Ca va être les vacances, j'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps. J'ai envie de partir. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Je restais sans voix.

-Alors, tu viens ou pas?

\- Je...

 **Fin du chapitre 10.**

* * *

 **Alors?  
(désolée pour les fautes oubliées)**

J'ai vraiment écrit ce chapitre d'une traite. J'ai voulu également montrer à quel point Lexa s'en voulait de la mort d'Ontari et ce que l'harcèlement et les actes des autres peuvent avoir comme répercussions sur les gens.

Parce que Lexa ne pouvait pas simplement sortir de l'hôpital et péter la forme, faire comme si personne n'était mort, comme si rien de grave n'avait eu lieu. Et que le regards des autres, leurs paroles peuvent blesser et que même si quelqu'un parait fort, au final on est tous égaux, on a tous besoin de quelqu'un pour nous relever.

Bref bref, j'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Alors maintenant le choix, et c'est un choix déterminant pour la suite de l'histoire.

 **Vous êtes dans la peau de Clarke, Lexa vous demande subitement de partir avec, vous:**

 **A)** Acceptez.  
 **B)** Refusez.  
 **C)** Autre. (vous la retenez ou essayez de prendre le temps de réfléchir... A préciser)

A bientôt!


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir, Bonjour!**

Je sais, je suis en retard! Mais j'ai eu des révisions, des cours et les examens qui arrivent, donc vous pouvez me comprendre! De plus, je vous ai fabriqué un chapitre long de plus de 7000 mots! (Donc je suis pardonnée?) En tout cas ce chapitre a donc trois parties! Egalement, vous avez été la majorité a accepter de partir avec Lexa et quelques-uns ont refusé ou même tenté de la retenir, donc j'ai un peu concocté un petit truc pour que vos réponses soient toutes prises en compte! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas!

 _ **PS**_ : Un énorme merci à **LadyKastaG** qui m'a beaucoup aidé à construire ce chapitre!

Vos réponses:

 **Anonyme:** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me faire une petite review, ça me fait énormément plaisir! Ta réponse a été prise en compte! Merci de ton vote et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Encore milles mercis!

 **Tsunade72:** Réponse acceptée! Merci de ton vote, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci de ta review!

 **Lexamy:** Je suis bien d'accord, Lexa mérite d'être heureuse, enfin juste après ce chapitre, promis! *rire diabolique* Merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas!

 **Kayliah:** Oui, on va tous partir avec Lexa! Ahah! Merci de ton choix, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci de ta review!

 **AlyGriffin:** Merci beaucoup! Ton choix a été noté! J'espère donc que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, merci encore de ta review!

 **molikujy nb** : Je crois que je sais d'ou vient ton surnom! T'as du taper les touches de bas en haut! Ahah! Sinon merci de ton commentaire! Je n'ai pas vraiment de jour précis surtout en période d'examen, mais normalement je dis en fin de chapitre dans combien de temps environ. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Encore merci!

 **Clexa9223:** Un million de fois ? Bon et bien dans ce cas vous avez la majorité! Ahah! En tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira, et merci un _million_ de fois pour ton commentaire ahah!  
 **  
 _Je voulais également vous remercier pour tous vos favs, reviews et follows, ça me fait énormément plaisir!_**

 **(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées qui font mal aux yeux!)**

* * *

 **Dernièrement** : Lexa et Ontari ont eu une dispute, Ontari s'est suicidée ne supportant plus de vivre dans son état. Suite à ce décès, Lexa subit un harcèlement et décide partir. Elle demande à Clarke de partir avec elle en pleine période scolaire.

* * *

 **Chapitre Onze: A la vie à la mort.**

 **Partie 1: Rien que toi et moi.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

-Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Ok.

-Ok?

-Oui, ok! Je viens avec toi, partons d'ici. Un week-end. Rien que toi et moi.

Elle me sourit alors et me sauta dans les bras. Elle vint déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je la portais et nous tournions en rond. Cela faisait tellement de bien. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin heureuse. Lorsque je regardais dans le bleu de ses yeux, j'oubliais tous mes soucis, toutes les histoires, tout. J'étais bien avec elle. Et je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

 **Dans l'avion.**

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

Des heures de voiture et nous étions déjà à l'aéroport. On avait acheté nos billets et on était prêtes à décoller, direction l'Espagne. Un pays que je rêvais de découvrir. L'hôtesse nous fixait, attendant surement une réponse. Elle en profitait pour me mater, mais avec Clarke à mes côtés, je ne pouvais qu'ignorer les tentatives de dragues de l'hôtesse.

-Non merci. Au revoir.

Clarke la remerciait sèchement suivi d'un sourire hypocrite et l'hôtesse partit, la blonde me fit face à nouveau. Elle posa sa tête au creux de mon cou et ferma les yeux. Le vol allait être long. Je fermai les yeux à mon tour.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris mes paupières, on avait déjà atterri. Je réveillai Clarke doucement et une fois les pieds sur terre on prit direction l'hôtel. On avait déposé nos affaires, il faisait déjà nuit noire et je sautai sur le lit afin de tester sa solidité après quelques verres de champagne bien mérités.

-Chuuut, on va réveiller tous les autres!

On était peut-être alcoolisées, peut-être un peu trop pour être vraiment conscientes de nos gestes. On riait fortement, ne se souciant pas des autres. Ce n'était qu'elle et moi ce soir. Je commençais par l'embrasser doucement, avec beaucoup d'amour. Elle me rendait mon baiser et se releva, me regardant dans les yeux.

-On est en Espagne, à Madrid. Toi et moi.

Elle avait ce sourire, mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Elle avait sans doute du mal à y croire, et j'avouerais que j'avais cru rêver moi aussi.

-Casinos! Clarke, on va faire les casinos!

Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise.

-T'as perdu la tête, on va se ruiner!

-Je suis imbattable au poker.

Je lui avais fait mon plus beau sourire charmeur, mon plus coquin clin d'œil et je savais pertinemment qu'elle dirait oui.

-D'accord, mais je te préviens dès qu'on gagne, on rentre! On ne rejoue surtout pas après avoir gagné!

-Marché conclu!

On était donc partie jouer dans l'un des plus grands casinos de la ville. J'étais à une table remplie d'inconnus, Clarke était derrière, me soutenant. A chaque manche gagnée, je pouvais l'entendre crier de joie. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'on allait bien s'amuser durant ce week-end. J'ai donc finalement gagné la partie et on s'est enfuies, comme prévu. On a dépensé l'argent dans un restaurant assez cher. On avait partagé le dessert, on a finit la soirée au cinéma, devant un film espagnol, et ni Clarke ni moi n'avions compris une seule phrase. Alors on riait ouvertement dans la salle, se faisant huer et insulter par les autres. On s'est finalement faites virées du cinéma, alors on a traîné un peu dehors, le temps de prendre l'air. On est montées dans la voiture, on a passé un long moment à s'embrasser avant de reprendre la route. Le temps était passé bien trop vite, on était déjà samedi après-midi. Il ne restait qu'une nuit avant de repartir. Avant de repartir... De faire face aux regards des autres, à nouveau.

J'étais pas prête. Pas encore.

* * *

Clarke s'était endormie dans la voiture, le temps du trajet, direction la plage de Barcelone. Personnellement je n'avais pas sommeil, l'idée de devoir rentrer le lendemain me pétrifiait.

Les mains serrées au volant, le regard fixé sur l'autoroute presque vide, j'essayais de me concentrer sur la route afin de ne pas penser au retour. La blonde se réveilla et posa sa main sur ma cuisse, comme pour me soutenir silencieusement, comme si elle savait que je n'allais pas bien. Mais elle ne me disait pas un seul mot. La route se faisait en silence. On était arrivées pile au couché du soleil.

Clarke sortit alors son téléphone et ouvrit l'appareil photo, elle me disait de se dépêcher. Je la suivie jusqu'au bord de l'eau et elle prit une photo au moment où on s'embrassait, avec le couché de soleil en arrière plan. Elle l'avait posté sur les réseaux sociaux. Pépito avait ragé, elle disait qu'elle aussi voulait venir en Espagne, et Octavia lui rappelait qu'elle devait réviser. Bien sur, il y a eu quelques commentaires de personnes qu'on se connaissait pas qui m'insultaient. Disant que je fuyais, que je ne méritais pas d'être heureuse alors qu'une certaine personne était désormais morte. Clarke bloqua et supprima ces personnes, mais cela ne changeait en rien les blessures que ces commentaires m'avaient faites.

* * *

Le soir, on est rentrées dans un hôtel. Clarke avait fini sa douche, je l'avais prise en première. J'étais déjà au lit, la blonde me rejoignit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, me disant une nouvelle fois à quel point elle m'aimait. Et moi, comme à mon habitude je lui répondais par un sourire. C'était comme si les mots étaient bloqués, mais la blonde ne cherchait pas à me les faire dire, et je la remerciais à chaque fois, silencieusement.

Elle m'embrassait le cou, signe que ce soir, j'allais l'avoir entière, pour la première fois depuis le pari. On était déjà pas beaucoup vêtues, alors elle descendait ses baisers le long de ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur accélérer sous l'excitation. Je ne pensais plus à rien, je ne pensais qu'à ce moment. Qu'à la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau nue. Ses mains qui venaient défaire mes derniers bouts de tissus, ses mains qui semblaient expertes. Mais mon caractère fit que je basculais les rôles, me mettant au dessus d'elle. Prenant le contrôle de la situation, je pouvais déjà voir le sourire taquin de ma blonde. Ce soir, je n'allais pas coucher avec elle, non. J'allais lui faire l'amour.

* * *

-C'était vraiment bien. Je ne regrette pas.

On était encore au lit, toutes les deux complètement nues. L'aube éclairant la pièce. Clarke me caressant doucement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. De légers frissons parcouraient mon corps, de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Et je m'en voulais déjà de devoir le lui enlever.

-Clarke...

Je me relevais pour lui faire face et elle fit de même. Je pouvais voir son regard me fixer, me perdant dans le sien.

-Oui ?

Je la regardais dans les yeux. J'avais besoin de garder ce contact. Je pris une grande inspiration pour combler le vide que je ressentais déjà en moi.

-J'ai pas envie de partir. Je ne vais pas rentrer.

Je l'avais dit un peu trop sèchement, un peu trop vite.

Elle lâcha alors ma main et me demanda d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

-Lexa, le vol est dans moins d'une heure, on a pas le temps pour ça, tu te plaindras dans l'avion.

Elle se leva et mit ses habits qui étaient éparpillés au sol.

-Clarke! Tu ne comprends pas, je ne vais pas rentrer.

-Comment ça? Et l'examen? Il reste seulement à peine deux mois, Lexa.

Je lui murmurais mes excuses.

-Je suis désolée, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Elle reprit alors ma main dans la sienne, s'asseyant au bord du lit. Elle releva mon visage avec sa main libre et me fixa. Et à chaque question elle m'embrassa, d'abord sur la bouche, ensuite sur la joue, puis au creux de mon cou.

-Et nos amis ? Ma mère, la fac? Je ne peux pas tout quitter d'un coup. Pas comme ça. Lexa, tu le sais ça?

J'essayais de mon côté de cacher toute la tristesse que j'avais en moi, toute la peine que je ressentais quand je pensais à ce que j'allais devoir lui dire. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. J'essayais de faire abstraction de ses baisers et c'était une chose bien difficile.

-Je le sais, Clarke.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Evidemment elle ne comprenait pas. C'était tellement soudain. Elle recula et me fixa encore. Quant à moi, j'essayais finalement de détourner le regard, parce que je savais que ça lui ferait bien trop de mal, que ça me ferait bien trop de mal.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire, Lexa? Tu ne peux pas rester, on va pas pouvoir réussir, on va se retrouver l'une sur un continent et l'autre sur un deuxième. Lexa, un océan va nous séparer, tu te rends compte ou pas ? On va jamais trouver de temps pendant les petites vacances, et si c'est pour se voir une fois par an, ça va pas le faire!

-Je le sais tout ça, Clarke...

Je peinais à trouver les mots justes, des paroles qu'elle pourrait comprendre, sans se braquer, sans m'envoyer des injures, sans me voir avec haine, sans me détester finalement.

-Lexa, t'essaies de me dire quoi là?

J'essayais tellement de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues. Je faisais mon meilleur pour ne pas craquer devant la blonde. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour essayer de canaliser mon esprit, pour ne pas oublier de ne pas laisser mes sentiments me contrôler, de ne pas oublier ce que je devais faire.

-J'essaye de ro...

Elle me coupa. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant. Elle se leva du lit et répéta encore et encore, faisant des gestes brusques avec ses bras.

-Non. Non. Non! Non, Lexa. Non, t'as pas le droit. Pas maintenant, pas juste après ce week-end, pas comme ça. Je t'aime, Lexa, je t'aime! Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Simplement, elle n'était pas la seule. J'étais moi-même en train de pleurer. Je me retenais depuis bien trop longtemps. Et la voir ainsi ne m'avait pas aidé, j'avais fondu en larmes, et Clarke aussi. Malgré la situation, la blonde vint m'embrasser. Un baiser de désespoir, un baiser rempli de regrets et de remords, un baiser rempli de souffrance, un baiser douloureux. Douloureux pour elle comme pour moi, parce que c'était sans doute notre dernier. Je me reculai et posai mon front contre le sien, comme pour essayer d'apaiser la déception que pouvait ressentir la blonde. Dans un sanglot, je lui fis mes excuses, une nouvelle fois.

-Je suis désolée, Clarke, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas rentrer.

Il est facile de rendre quelqu'un amoureux de vous. Mais il est bien plus difficile de lui briser le cœur. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas rentrer, je n'avais pas la force requise pour faire face à tous ses regards. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus demander à Clarke de tout plaquer pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en veuille toute sa vie de lui avoir gâché son année, d'avoir quitté ses amis et sa famille, son 'peuple' comme elle aimait le décrire. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Et la seule solution était pour moi de rompre. Clarke méritait d'être heureuse, et clairement je n'étais pas celle qui pouvait remplir ce rôle alors que j'étais moi-même complètement brisée en ce moment même.

* * *

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

 **Quelques jours plus tard, de retour chez Raven.**

-Alors, ce week-end en amoureux, vous en avez profité pour faire boom boom chica wow wow ?

Raven n'avait pas perdu son côté pervers et Octavia n'hésitait pas à lui taper fortement l'épaule quand elle me vit le regard vide. La brune demanda alors en expectant la pièce.

-Lexa n'est pas avec toi?

Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre. Alors elle me prit dans ses bras et je fondis en larmes, encore une fois. Encore une fois depuis le trajet retour, je n'avais pas arrêté de pleurer.

Elle me disait de pleurer, de crier de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je puisse faire partir toute cette colère. Alors en tenant fortement son t-shirt, je hurlais dans le creux de son épaule, et elle renforça son étreinte. Sans doute pour me montrer qu'elle était là, que je n'étais pas toute seule dans cette épreuve. Je criais toute la haine que j'avais en moi, toute la déception, la rage de ne pas avoir réussi à ramener Lexa. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais j'ai laissé mon amour m'aveugler. Je ne voulais pas passer un week-end sombre, alors j'ai fait comme si je ne voyais rien, laissant Lexa prétendre qu'elle allait mieux. J'aurai dû me douter que ce week-end n'arrangerait rien et que les choses allaient encore plus se compliquer. Mais encore une fois, j'étais aveugle, j'étais faible.

-Bon, bah pas de boom boom chica wow wow...

-Raven, ta gueule.

* * *

 **Quatre mois plus tard.**

 **Pendant les vacances d'été.**

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Lexa?

J'hésitais à leur demander cette question, mais il fallait que je sache. J'avais besoin de savoir si elle m'avait remplacé, si elle était enfin heureuse. Quatre mois ce sont écoulés depuis notre rupture. J'ai passé l'examen, je l'ai eu de justesse ayant la tête ailleurs que dans les révisions. Ma mère m'ayant remis les pendules à l'heure, j'ai bossé jusqu'au dernier examen. Tout le monde a finalement réussi à l'obtenir. Sauf Lexa, qui ne s'était pas présentée, sans étonnement.

-Pas depuis la dernière fois. me répond Octavia.

La dernière fois, c'était y'a trois semaines. Trois semaines sans un seul SMS, sans un seul appel, cela ne ressemblait pas à Lexa. Elle qui avait promis d'appeler Lincoln tous les deux jours. Elle était restée en Espagne bien qu'elle ne parlait presque pas un mot espagnol. Elle changeait de destination toutes les semaines, et bien qu'on m'avait répété que la brune était une grande fille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me soucier d'elle. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle me manquait horriblement. Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier, c'était impossible.

Raven me montra alors son téléphone.

-Par contre y'a des bombasses qu'arrêtent pas de l'identifier sur Facebook. Elle a l'air de s'amuser la petite coquine.

-Je vais y aller.

J'avais dit ça sur un coup de tête. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment au début. Mais quand j'ai vu la réaction des filles, cette idée à la base irréelle était devenue toute autre chose.

Raven leva les bras en l'air et cria.

-Yes! Vamos a la playa avec les nanas aux seins découverts!

Octavia riait à ses côtés, heureusement Anya n'était pas là pour entendre la mécano.

-We're back bitchs!

Raven lui riait au nez.

-O, tu sais qu'on parle pas anglais là bas ?

-Parce que tu crois que tu parles mieux espagnol que yo ?

Raven prit alors un accent pas mal du tout.

-Si, si eschucha! Buenos dias , eres muy guapa, puedo tener tu numero de telefono por favor ? Allez bim, 1-0.

-Tu crois que Rambo va te laisser draguer les nanas? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil!

-Oui bah tu sais où tu peux te le fourrer ton doigt! Et je te parle pas de ton oeil!

Oui, les jours suivants aller être vraiment longs.

* * *

 **Espagne, Barcelone.**

Les recherches avaient commencé. Tout le scoopy-gang était au rendez-vous. Rambo et Pépito, actuellement en train de se rouler des pelles au bar, Musclor et O, en train de chercher des pistes (et vu leurs gestes, je dirais qu'ils recherchent plutôt des pistes de danses que des pistes pour retrouver la brune), Barbe bleu et Scars étaient présents aussi, ils montraient une photo de Lexa aux personnes du club. Ce que je faisais également de mon côté.

Je m'approchai d'un homme et lui demandai.

-Vous n'avez pas vu cette fille ?

Je lui montrais une photo de Lexa sur mon téléphone. Un de ses sourcils se souleva et il me répondit.

-Qué? No entendio, guapa.

Je soupirai et essayai de rechercher mon vocabulaire espagnol des années précédentes.

-Esta chica, conoces?

L'espagnol facile, je me doutais bien que les cours ne nous serviraient pas vraiment à grand chose. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais pu lui dire avec un accent bien pourri nos phrases d'accroches des oraux. Imaginez, _voy a hablar de la nocion espacios e intercambios_. Exactement, personne ne dit ça dans une conversation de tous les jours. L'homme au costard me ria alors au nez en regardant la photo une deuxième fois.

-Si, si, en mis suenos, senorita!

Il avait ce regard pervers, malsain. Il riait fortement, il était complètement bourré. Je partis en lui criant dessus.

-Idiota, imbécil, tonto, estúpido! Tu comprends ça ?!

Puis il riait une seconde fois, avant de vider son verre.

Une envie pressante se fit sentir. Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes de la boite pour obéir aux ordres de ma vessie.

Anya m'accompagnait, on marchait toutes les deux en direction des WC. On riait toutes les deux quand elle fit une blague sur la tenue que Raven portait ce soir: une grosse moustache, un poncho et des maracas, je vous préviens, ne pariez jamais avec Octavia. Mais lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte, une vision horrible nous fit face. Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce en regardant la scène qui se passait juste devant mes yeux.

* * *

 **Partie 2: La descente en enfer.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

Vous savez, j'ai souvent dit que l'amour rendait faible. Mais en fait, c'est faux. Il nous rend pas faible, il nous détruit. On croit construire quelque chose de beau, de grand, de solide, alors que c'est tout le contraire. On pense qu'on peut s'autoriser à aimer, parce qu'on nous dit qu'on est des personnes formidables, qu'on va faire craquer tout le monde, qu'on va vivre une belle vie tranquille, qu'on mérite le bonheur, et au moment où tu y crois, tout s'écroule. Et à cet instant, toi tu te disais encore que tout allait bien, tu t'es attachée à ta copine et tu t'es permise de risquer de souffrir. Parce que finalement, jamais, tu n'aurai pensé en arriver là. J'ai vécu ça. Je vous confirme que l'amour vous détruit, vous et votre confiance, ça vous brise votre propre personne, votre propre confiance en soi. Alors on change de comportement. On enchaîne les conquêtes, on ne tente pas de nous risquer encore une fois, on ne s'attache pas et au final on finit toujours seule la nuit, face à nos propres démons. Nous prenant la réalité en pleine face.

La réalité, quelle réalité?

Celle qui me hante, depuis plusieurs mois. Ces mots qui se répètent sans cesse dans ma tête, le soir, quand je suis seule dans le noir. Parce que j'ai passé des soirées, dans le noir, ne faisant rien d'autre que de me laisser vivre. A l'écart du monde. J'étais vide. J'étais nuisible aux autres. Je détruisais tout ce que je touchais. Malgré le temps qui passait, je n'avais qu'une seule pensée. La mort. J'avais déjà tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, mais même ça, j'en n'étais pas capable. J'avais échoué, lamentablement. Alors chaque jours, je prenais cette lame, cette paire de ciseaux, ce compas, et quelques fois ce couteau quand je ne ressentais plus la même douleur qu'auparavant. Me faisant chaque jours, de plus en plus de traces, me lacérant jusqu'au sang. Le sang coulait mais je n'avais pas mal, je ne ressentais rien, aucune douleur n'en ressortait. Alors je prenais parfois des clopes. Je fumais et finissais pas me brûler la peau, c'était une sorte de punition que je m'affligeais moi-même.

Plus la douleur se faisait sentir et mieux j'allais. Je buvais des litres d'alcool, je prenais de la drogue, mais rien ne me faisait oublier ses regards, ses mots, ses insultes, cette haine. J'en avais même fait des hallucinations, j'en faisais des cauchemars. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis des semaines. Toujours à la recherche de substances illicites, de filles, ou de boissons. Je ne faisais que ça de mes journées. J'étais devenue inconsciente de mes actes. Personne ne savait dans quel état j'étais réellement. Personne n'était à mes côtés. Et c'était tant mieux. Parce que finalement je ne me laissais pas vraiment entourée, ni même approchée, excepté lorsqu'il s'agissait de conquêtes. Mais jamais personne ne restait plus qu'une nuit avec moi. J'abandonnais toujours la personne, comme les autres m'ont abandonné. Mes parents, Ontari, Costia, Clarke, ils m'ont tous laissé.

Je n'avais pas de raisons réelles à continuer de respirer. Et pourtant je le faisais encore. Mais différemment. Je ne mangeais presque plus, mes repas étaient composés de joins et d'alcool. J'avais tatoué mon corps et je ne pourrais même pas vous dire quand et par qui, je ne souviens plus. Je ne pensais plus au bonheur. Je vivais mes jours comme si c'était le dernier, ne m'attachant pas à la vie. J'avais quand même perdu tout ce que j'avais aimé en si peu de temps. Alors je pouvais le dire; je n'avais pas peur de la mort. C'était même devenue une obsession, essayant chaque jours de mettre fin à ma vie de différentes manières. J'étais devenue obsédée par la mort. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir de moi. Alors j'essayais tant bien que mal d'oublier, de me rendre la moins vivante possible.

Et comme depuis maintenant quatre mois, j'errais dans cette boite, imitant la plupart des gens.

* * *

Ce soir, j'étais seule, en train de danser, autour de ces gens qui puaient la sueur. La musique vibrait en moi, faisant battre mon cœur plus fort qu'avant. C'était la première fois depuis des lustres que je sentais que j'étais vivante. Une fille un peu plus jeune que moi vint me coller, je continuais de danser. Elle posait ses bras autour de ma taille, je fermais les yeux. Je sentais son regard qui persistait. Encore une qui ne savait pas lâcher l'affaire. Alors je remuais mon corps contre elle, au rythme de la musique. Elle s'approcha et nos corps ne faisaient qu'un. Mes fesses contre sa ceinture et ses seins contre mon dos. Elle commençait à embrasser mon cou, y laissant surement sa marque. Je la laissais faire. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas ressenti des lèvres sur mon cou, ne laissant jamais les filles l'atteindre. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Je me laissais faire, le temps d'une musique. Me donnant à cette inconnue. Je me retournais et capturais ces lèvres. Elles avaient un gout amer. Mais j'étais déjà sous l'emprise de l'alcool alors cela m'importait peu. Elle m'emmena dans les toilettes, m'embrassant bien plus rapidement qu'avant, n'ayant plus de contact direct avec la musique. On entendait que les basses qui faisaient des boom boom contre les murs sales des WC. Elle me plaqua au mur, puis elle s'arrêta. Elle me fixait, m'examinant.

Elle me demanda alors avec un accent hispanique.

-Tu veux goûter un truc qui te fait planer?

Bingo. J'avais eu de la chance ce soir, ma conquête avait de quoi rendre ma soirée meilleure. Ou pire selon le point de vue. Elle posa une sorte de pilule sur sa langue et m'embrassa, me faisant passer la pilule légèrement sucrée, que j'avala sans me soucier de l'importance de mes actes. Au fur et à mesures des secondes, je sentais les effets agir sur mon corps. La sensation de légèreté. L'excitation, l'extase en elle-même. La sensation de puissance, de bien-être, d'inconscience totale. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. La rousse commençait à se déshabiller tout en continuant de m'embrasser, elle me déshabillait également. Et sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit je la laissais faire encore. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur des rires horriblement trop forts. Je pensais tout d'abord à une hallucination, ou peut-être un cauchemar. Mais malheureusement c'était bel et bien réel.

-Lexa?

Sauf qu'elles avaient oublié une chose importante à cet instant.

Il n'y avait plus de Lexa.

Je voyais Anya s'approcher, tandis que le reste de leur groupe arrivait. Je voyais clairement du dégoût lorsqu'elle nous regardait, la rousse et moi. On se rhabillait rapidement, maladroitement. Mais Anya me prit l'avant-bras et me tira hors du club. Je me débattais, mais dans l'état où j'étais, j'avais la force d'un enfant de quatre ans. Une fois dehors, le froid de la nuit me faisait frissonner, je voyais le regard bleuté inquiet de la blonde. Cette même blonde qui m'avait tant brisé le cœur. Cette blonde qui m'avait fait comprendre que l'amour n'existait plus. Qu'à chaque fois qu'on s'attachait, on finissait blessé. Je lui avais pourtant tant donné. J'en riais. Je riais à haute voix, et la rousse me suivit d'un rire aigu.

-Putain, Lexa...

Anya elle, ne riait pas. Elle me fixait avec mépris, j'avais sans doute baissé dans son estime, mais cela m'était égale, j'étais arrivée à un point où je m'en foutais de tout.

-T'as pris quoi lexa ? Toi rentre chez toi, la fête est finie.

Je me dégagea de l'emprise d'Anya et râla contre Clarke.

-Vous, rentrez chez vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Et puis qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre toi, tu m'as laissé crevée ici, t'as rien à me dire.

-Oh, c'est facile, c'est petit et mesquin ça! C'est toi qui..

Je la coupais et lui dit aussi vite que je le pouvais.

-Tu sais, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais une nana en or, que j'aurai le monde à mes pieds, que je ferais craquer toutes les filles et les garçons, que j'étais une fille formidable. Et pourtant on m'a toujours abandonné, on m'a toujours lâché comme si je n'étais qu'une moins que rien. J'ai compris Clarke, je ne suis pas faite pour la lumière, je ne suis pas faite pour être heureuse, alors pour une fois, dans ma vie, foutez moi la paix et laissez moi vivre ma putain de vie comme je l'entends! Et si ce soir je veux m'amuser avec cette fille et bah je vais m'amuser avec !

C'était sur ses paroles que je suis partie en compagnie de la rousse dont je ne savais toujours pas le prénom.

* * *

J'étais donc chez Nicky ou Nichols, je n'avais pas trop fait attention. Elle m'avait parlé d'elle. J'ai appris qu'elle avait fait de la prison, ce qui ne m'avait pas vraiment impressionné finalement.

Elle a fini par m'emmener dans un endroit un peu glauque. C'était une sorte de batiment abandonné mais assez célèbre pour les toxicos. C'était un peu ici que tout le monde se rejoignait pour planer. Mais ce soir c'était une toute autre histoire. Ce soir on allait jouer. Un jeu excitant, qu'on me disait. Un jeu où tu pouvais ne pas te relever. Un jeu où la mort était reine, où le hasard était roi. Un jeu auquel une personne sensée ne jouerait jamais.

Ils appelaient ce jeu, "le jeu de la roulette russe", ou encore comme disait Red, une petite dame à l'accent prononcé, le Russian Roulette. Les règles étaient simples. Un revolver, une cartouche dans un barillet, un tir et une solution, la mort ou la survie, la défaite ou la victoire. Et j'ai fini assise autour de cette table, entourée de bouteilles d'alcool, de poudres qui m'étaient inconnues et étalées sur la vitre, mais également assise autour d'autres personnes. Des personnes que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'avais jamais vu, mais qui, même sans me connaitre me souriaient. Des êtres humains qui ne me jugeaient pas, qui me regardaient comme une simple fille, parmi tant d'autres. Et cela m'avait procuré un réel bonheur. Mais à cet instant je n'avais pas pris la peine d'y penser, mon esprit était resté bloqué sur ce revolver que je tenais désormais entre mes mains. Il n'était pas très lourd comparé à ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Il était assez souple et facile à prendre en mains. Difficile de croire qu'un tel objet, ou une telle arme puisse mettre fin à nos jours. Difficile de croire qu'une balle de revolver allait me délivrer de ma souffrance. Une balle qui n'était pas plus grosse qu'un pouce finalement. Encore fallait-il que la chance soit avec moi. Parce que ce soir là, j'avais envie d'en finir. Revoir Clarke ne m'avait fait que reprendre conscience de mon malheur, de l'être misérable que j'étais devenue.

Je mis la balle dans le revolver, tournai le barillet, puis posai l'arme au niveau de ma tempe. A cet instant j'ai eu l'impression que tout le monde entier c'était arrêté. Il y avait une fenêtre qui reflétait ma silhouette, je pouvais m'y voir dedans. Me voir avec une arme pointée sur mon crane me fit vibrer. Mais lorsque je voyais que je la tenais moi-même, je me sentais perdue. Comme si l'excitation était partie pour laisser sa place à du dégoût. Je me sentais coupable. Coupable de jouer avec ma vie, coupable de jouer avec ma mort, alors que des centaines, des milliers de personnes pleuraient la mort d'un proche parti trop tôt, qui ne demandait que de vivre encore quelques années de plus. Je me sentais coupable de porter cette arme à ma tempe, devant ces personnes qui ne me connaissaient pas. Mais mon état ne me donnait pas la possibilité de renoncer, ni même de reculer. J'allais être jugée de faible, de perdante, de poule mouillée, la drogue et l'alcool m'avaient fait croire que j'étais surpuissante, que j'étais immortelle, que j'étais supérieur pendant un moment.

Alors je pris ma respiration, je fermais les yeux, essayant de construire un rythme cardiaque régulier et en phase avec ma respiration. Je détendais mes muscles, je faisais le vide dans ma tête. Ne pensant plus qu'à la froideur du canon sur ma tempe. Je n'entendais plus aucun bruit, c'était le plat total. J'étais seule face à moi-même. Aurais-je le courage d'appuyer sur la détente ? C'était la question que tout le monde se posait.

J'inspirais donc encore une fois et, légèrement, mon index pressa la détente. J'allais appuyer, je m'étais décidée. L'angoisse montait, mais l'excitation était bien présente. L'ambiance était à la fois glacial et brûlante. Mes yeux fermés menaçaient de laisser s'échapper une larme de détresse, qui montrerait ma faiblesse à tout le monde. Je soufflais doucement et appuyais sur la gâchette lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre parmi le silence de mort qui régnait désormais, attendant tous le résultat de ce jeu.

-Lexa, ne fait pas ça, arrête!

Mais il était déjà trop tard, j'avais laissé couler cette larme; j'avais joué ma chance.

* * *

 **Partie 3: Ramène moi à la maison.**

Le "clic" signifiant qu'aucune balle n'était partie fit pousser un soupir de soulagement de la part de cette voix qui m'avait interpellée. Cette voix que je connaissais pas cœur. Celle de Costia. Je poussais également un soupir, soulagée que mon cerveau reste intact. Parce qu'au fond j'avais peur de mourir, bien que je montrais le contraire.

-Excusez-nous du dérangement on vous reprends juste cette fille; sympa la déco!

Raven qui était avec Costia me prit le bras et je lui demandais ce qu'elle me voulait, mais elle ne répondit pas et m'emmena dans un appartement. Je retrouvais Clarke. Rouge de colère, je lui criais dessus.

-Pourquoi Clarke, pourquoi ! Je pensais que je te reverrai jamais. Et te voilà, encore une fois devant moi. Et t'es là, avec tes yeux bleus océans qui me transpercent le cœur, tes cheveux blonds sables qui attirent mon regard, et ton sourire charmeur qui m'emporte loin de toute cette merde, et je replonge encore et toujours! Pourquoi me ramener par Costia, pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi alors que je ne suis qu'une pauvre merde? Pourquoi!

* * *

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

 **Quelques heures auparavant.**

-Ok les gars, tout le monde est prêt?

En quatre mois d'absences, les élèves et les internautes avaient totalement oublié les événements tragiques, reprenant leurs petites vies, s'acharnant sur une nouvelle personne qui aurait eu le malheur de faire le buzz, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça. C'était à la limite du n'importe quoi, l'harcèlement tellement minable, petit, faible. Les jeunes faisaient les malins à plusieurs alors que seul n'importe qui irait se cacher derrière un sourire hypocrite. Mais l'important était que les regards sur Lexa avaient changé, ce qui nous aidait à reconstruire la brune. Avec l'aide de notre scooby-gang, comme aimait le surnommer Raven, nous avons pu établir une petite surprise pour Lexa. Avec l'aide de beaucoup de monde, et des réseaux sociaux. On a mis plusieurs heures, une nuit complète à recueillir ces photos, ces publications, ces conversations et ces vidéos là. Raven avait fait le montage, parce que c'était pas avec nos connaissances qu'on pouvait créer un truc qui pète autant que Pépito le faisait. Elle était vraiment douée dans ce domaine. Une fois toute la vidéo créée, il me fallait un endroit où amener Lexa. Costia m'avait donc donné une adresse, j'avais envoyé un message à tout le monde, il fallait taper fort.

Raven me donna alors une clé usb.

-La vidéo est sur la clef, les gens vont arriver dans un quart d'heure. On a la position de Lexa, Costia va la chercher, elle nous la ramène dans deux heures. Il faut préparer la télé, et tout. Et des mouchoirs. Ça va chialer dur tout à l'heure.

-Pépito, ton langage!

-Roh, ça va! Bon, comment tu vas, pas trop stressée?

-Si, grave! Ma mère devrait pas tarder également. Et t'avises pas de draguer ma mère!

-Je te signale que je sors avec Rambo, ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort.

Je riais légèrement puis allumais la télé. Tout était enfin prêt. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne. Lexa.

* * *

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

 **Au moment présent.**

Clarke me souriait tendrement. J'étais complètement perdue, pensant faire un bad trip. Mais elle était bien là, c'était bien réel.

-Lexa, je vais avoir besoin que tu t'assieds sur ce canapé. Que tu ne me coupes ni moi, ni ce que je vais te montrer. J'ai besoin de toi, tu peux me dire que tu ne vas pas partir ?

-Ok.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Mon cerveau étant en mode pause. Essayant de comprendre la situation. Il y a quelques minutes j'avais un revolver pointé sur ma tempe et là je suis assise devant une télé, un écran bleu. Cela pouvait porter à confusion plus d'un.

-Ok, je vais allumer la vidéo, je suis juste à tes côtés, tu n'as qu'à me dire d'arrêter, je le ferais. D'accord?

-D'accord.

* * *

Clarke fit commencer la vidéo. On pouvait voir une pièce qui m'était inconnue.

 _ **La vidéo commence.**_

Lincoln alluma la caméra, puis vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. C'est lui qui commençait la vidéo en premier.

"Lexa. Ma sœur, du moins, d'après les autres. Blague à part, Lexa est une femme forte, indépendante, fière, fidèle et qui réussie toujours à avoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle est intelligente, drôle et créative. On a toujours eu une relation spéciale, elle et moi. Elle m'a toujours protégé, et je l'ai gardé en sécurité quand on était jeunes. On a fait les 400 coups ensembles, on a récolté des milliers de numéros de téléphone." Octavia lui avait mise une claque. "Aie! Bon, surtout Lexa... En tout cas, Lexa est importante pour ses amis, on est une famille tous ensemble."

Costia prit sa place, elle semblait un peu nerveuse, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle semblait à l'aise et sincère.

"C'était ma meilleure amie, mon âme sœur. J'ai perdu une amie sincère, droite et incroyable envers moi. J'ai perdu la confiance de la jeune femme que j'aimais, j'avais été bête à l'époque. Mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui elle a trouvé l'amour, le vrai, et je suis contente qu'elle soit heureuse avec Clarke. J'aimerai juste lui dire que je suis désolée pour le mal que je lui ai fait subir. J'ai grandi, j'ai appris, j'ai compris. Mais c'est grâce à Lexa que je me remets en question, et c'est important dans la vie. J'ai fait des erreurs que je regrette, mais je ne peux pas changer le passé, alors avec ces quelques mots j'espère qu'elle trouvera un temps pour me pardonner. C'est une personne formidable, appréciée de beaucoup de personnes, et quand je la regarde, je comprends pourquoi. J'ai été idiote mais aujourd'hui elle a besoin de moi, comme elle a besoin de tout le monde, du soutien de tout le monde. Je veux juste lui dire qu'elle laisse le passé derrière elle, on est tous là pour elle. Lexa est une personne qui donnerait tout pour ses amis. Elle a un cœur énorme. Personne n'aime comme elle le fait. Elle mérite d'être heureuse."

J'étais surprise de voir Abby prendre place dans ce canapé.

"Lexa, c'est une jeune femme qui n'a pas froid aux yeux, et pas qu'aux yeux, vu notre première rencontre et le peu de tissus qu'elle portait... La première fois que je l'ai vu elle dansait sur du Michael Jackson. Elle avait la joie de vivre, une vrai pile électrique. Ma fille est directement tombée amoureuse d'elle. Et je peux voir le bonheur qu'elle lui apporte. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses photos sur le net d'elles deux. Lexa est agréable, elle donne directement une bonne image d'elle, et lorsque l'on apprend à la connaitre on peut y voir une femme qui a des valeurs. Je suis contente que ma fille ai trouvé sa moitié."

Puis Raven fit son apparition, avec Anya à ses côtés. Cette fois ci c'était dans l'appartement de la mécanicienne que se passait la vidéo.

"Lexa, ou plutôt le raton laveur qui m'a surnommé Pépito! Je l'ai mal pris au début, je ne ressemble pas à un mexicain barbu! Mais après j'ai su que c'était de bonne guerre, et des guerres il y en a eu. Comme cet épisode qu'on a préféré garder secret, quand Lexa et moi nous sommes battues dans la nuit parce qu'elle avait fini le pot de nutella. Mais le lendemain elle m'en avait offert un entier, je crois que c'est la première fois où je lui ai sauté dessus, littéralement, et depuis elle a toute mon amitié. C'est vraiment une personne généreuse, elle peut vous soutenir dans les pires moments."

Anya continuait les paroles de sa copine.

"Sans Lexa, je n'aurai jamais rencontré Raven, parce que si Lexa n'avait pas flashé sur la barmaid, je n'aurai pas flashé sur ma mexicaine barbue." On pouvait entendre des rires et les grognements de Raven au fond. "Mais Lexa est avant tout une personne avec qui je me sens bien, avec qui je peux me confier parce que je sais qu'elle ne me jugera jamais. Parce qu'elle fait partie de ces gens, qui regarde le monde autrement, d'une vision ouverte. J'ai jamais eu une personne aussi compréhensive avec moi. Et cette façon permanente qu'elle a de blaguer sur tout et n'importe quoi, n'importe où et n'importe quand, c'est une de ses nombreuses qualités."

Puis une fille de ma classe, Rachel, prit la parole. C'était une vidéo enregistrée sur Skype.

"Lexa, c'est la fille qui m'a aidé pour mes exercices de droits, c'est aussi la fille qui me prête un vêtement quand Quinn m'envoie de la glace sur mon tee-shirt, Lexa c'est la fille qui vient m'aider à me laver les cheveux, qui vient détendre la situation. C'est aussi la fille qui m'a permise de faire mon coming-out. Elle a ce don de vous redonner confiance en vous. De vous faire voir les choses autrement, d'une façon beaucoup plus grande. Elle fait partie de ces personnes qui ont une gentillesse énorme, c'est dingue."

Et enfin, une autre personne. Encore et encore. On pouvait voir Indra et Gustus demander aux étudiants ce qu'ils pensaient de ma personne.

"Oui, Lexa! La brune aux yeux verts, elle m'a tellement apporté, cette année! J'ai eu mon examen grâce à elle, et c'est aussi grâce à elle que je suis devenue forte, regardez moi ce biceps!"

"Si je devais décrire Lexa en quelques mots?" Et à chaque mots une nouvelle personne apparaissait. Les images s'enchaînaient, des captures d'écrans pris sur les réseaux sociaux, avec comme question "Un mot pour décrire Lexa Woods" et on pouvait y voir différentes personnes commenter, et une voix les lire.

"Forte."

"Brave."

"Courageuse, sincère, compatissante ça se dit?"

"Généreuse, drôle!"

"Jolie, faut pas se mentir!"

"Incroyable."

"C'est un peu la personne toujours présente, peu importe qui on est, on sait qu'elle nous aidera. Parce que ça fait partie d'elle."

"C'est la personne qui sait séparer le devoir des sentiments, vous savez."

"Respect et force, je pense que ça lui convient."

Les photos laissaient place à une nouvelle vidéo. C'était une vidéo souvenir d'un voyage du groupe pendant les vacances et leur tournée dans des bars.

"Allez, vas-y tu peux y arriver!" On pouvait me voir, une cuillère à la bouche, un œuf dans celle-ci, faisant la course avec Indra et Anya. "Allez bébé, montre leur qui c'est le patron!"

Puis on nous voyait se faire des croches-pieds et tomber sur le sol, les rires des autres faisant grésiller la vidéo. Puis une autre vidéo, cette fois-ci c'était un moment où j'étais avec la blonde seulement. On était au restaurant, j'avais eu la présence d'un oiseau, on me voyait souriante, surprise de voir que l'oiseau suivait mon index. "Wow!" Et on entendait le rire de la blonde.  
On pouvait également regarder Clarke jouer au fléchettes contre Octavia. Et malgré mes encouragements, la blonde avait perdu, on nous voyait se faire un câlin, et Octavia poser dans des positions de body-builder.

Puis la vidéo se coupa pour en jouer une nouvelle. Le canapé était vide. On entendait légèrement des personnes parler. Il n'y avait plus de musiques de fond, juste le silence et quelques bruits de pas.

"C'est bon ça marche."

Clarke fit alors son apparition sur l'écran, pour la première fois toute seule, face à la caméra.

Puis une voix derrière, lui demanda.

"Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur Lexa?"

"J'aimerai dire qu'elle est parfaite, mais je sais qu'elle le niera jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit." Clarke rougissait. "Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle au premier jour. Je l'ai trouvé tellement belle, pas quand elle essayait d'impressionner n'importe qui ou qu'elle gardait son mur de protection qu'elle portait contre les gens, non, je l'ai trouvé tellement belle lorsqu'elle était en train de rire à propos d'une de mes anecdotes, lorsqu'elle avait ce sourire, les cheveux décoiffés, se tenant le ventre tellement elle riait. C'est à ce moment que je ne pouvais plus arrêter de la regarder. Et quand je l'ai embrassé, c'était comme si c'était ma première fois, c'était juste.. Wow. J'ai réalisé que je l'aimais bien plus que je ne l'imaginais, en fait. Je suis tombée amoureuse de son sourire, de son courage, de son respect de soi et de son honnêteté, de son regard qu'elle porte sur moi, comme si j'étais quelqu'un de spéciale, d'unique. Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette personne, douce et forte en même temps, de cette fille au cœur fragile, mais dur comme de la roche, de ce sourire insouciant, de ses mains parfois baladeuses, de ses yeux verts, mon dieux, ses yeux verts. Un vert pur, un vert chaud, un vert qui vous transporte loin de tout ça, loin dans un autre monde. Cette personne au fort caractère, qui n'a jamais baissé les bras pour m'avoir, qui m'a montré son amour comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, qui a fait des centaines d'efforts pour mon pardon. Lexa, si tu regardes cette vidéo, c'est que j'ai réussi mon pari. Mon pari de te ramener à la maison, là ou ton cœur bat. Te ramener à ton peuple, pour qui tu comptes énormément. Parce qu'on t'aime tous, chacun d'entre nous aime la personne que tu es. Et moi la première."

* * *

C'est qu'à la fin de la vidéo que j'ai vu que tout le monde était rentré dans l'appartement en me souriant et que j'ai senti ses larmes de bonheur perler sur mes joues rosies de tous ces commentaires en ma faveur. J'avais ses petits papillons dans mon ventre, que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien trop longtemps. J'avais été tellement bouleversé de voir à quel point les personnes m'appréciaient. C'était presque irréel.

La télé devint un écran bleu. Je me levais et sans un mot, -parce qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce que je ressentais en ce moment même- j'ouvris mes bras et y retrouvais toutes les personnes qui s'étaient déplacées jusqu'en Espagne pour moi. C'était un moment magique. C'était le début de ma renaissance, de ma reconstruction. Parce qu'ils m'avaient ouverts les yeux sur qui j'étais au fond de moi. Ils m'ont fait oublier tout mon mal être que je portais sur mon dos, ces derniers temps. Et quand je voyais Clarke, mon cœur battait de nouveau, je me sentais revivre. Comme si j'avais reçu cette balle finalement, comme un électrochoc et que j'avais compris que je perdais mon temps, que j'allais dans la mauvaise direction, que je devais regarder les choses en face et combattre ce qui me bloquait. Et c'est grâce à toutes ces personnes que mon combat pouvait commencer. Tout en espérant que ma lutte ne soit pas un nouveau échec. Bien que désormais, je n'accepterais plus l'échec comme réponse.

-Clarke.

Je pris la blonde dans mes bras et lui dis dans son oreille.

-T'es magnifique avec ce bronzage.

Je la voyais rougir, sourire. J'en avais presque oubliée ce que je voulais lui dire.

-Ramène moi à la maison.

Clarke sourit alors de nouveau, mais cette fois c'était un plus grand sourire, bien plus évocateur de son bonheur. Un bonheur qui était partagé.

 **Fin du chapitre 10**

* * *

 **(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées qui font mal aux yeux!)**

 **Alors alors?**  
Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, quel moment vous avez préféré, et celui que vous avez le moins aimé? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de la vidéo made by Pépito et Clarkie puis toute la Clexa family ?

J'espère que vos examens se sont ou se passent bien! Pour ma part je suis en plein dedans, donc le chapitre 12 sera pour  
dans deux semaines normalement si tout va bien!

D'ici là, prenez soin de vous les monkeys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir, bonjour les petits monkeys!**

Je suis de retour avec ce chapitre, et j'ai des choses à vous dire à la fin de ce dernier chapitre! Donc je réponds aux reviews, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude!

 **Réponses aux reviews des guests:**

 **Lexamy:** Merci beaucoup! La vidéo me tenait à coeur! En tout cas j'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira!

 **Anonyme:** Un grand merci à toi! Ca m'a fait plaisir que le chapitre 11 t'ai plu! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant, et oui l'amour peut nous faire faire des trucs énormes! Merci encore de ton commentaire!

 **Momo:** Oui je pense que la partie de la chute n'a pas fait plaisir ahah! En tout cas merci de ta review et j'espère également que ce chapitre te plaira!

Voilà, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, on en reparle à la fin avec votre avis sur une petite question! Et encore merci pour les follows, favs et reviews, vous êtes géniaux!

 **(Désolée pour les fautes qui font mal aux yeux, il est tard!)**

* * *

 **Chapitre Douze : la victoire se trouve sur le dos des sacrifices.**

 **Un an plus tard.**

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

-Félicitations à vous pour vos un an, chère demoiselle! Vous pouvez désormais prendre soin de votre récompense. _Souriais-je_.

Lexa me sourit également, elle s'avança avec un regard qui ne laissait aucune place à de l'ambiguïté.

-Oh, mais tenez-vous prête, je vais profiter de chaque parcelle de peau de ma récompense.

Elle riait. Et dieu que c'était bon de l'entendre rire de nouveau. Ce petit rire, un peu timide, un peu aigu, le petit rictus aux coins de ses lèvres pulpeuses qui devenaient de plus en plus attirantes, son regard qui montrait la joie de vivre qu'elle avait désormais. Ses yeux verts, rayonnants. Ses mains douces qui caressaient mes bras et mon dos, ses cicatrices qu'elle avait sur la peau, qui montraient d'où elle venait, qui montraient tout le chemin qu'elle avait traversé pour être de nouveau heureuse, de nouveau la Lexa que je connaissais, la Lexa dont j'étais follement amoureuse.  
Son rire résonnait dans la chambre, je la sentais vivante, elle était magnifique. J'étais fière d'elle, et j'étais fière d'être sa copine. Pendant un court instant, je ne pensais qu'à la brune. Et Lexa avait dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle vint me soulever et me coller à elle.

-Tu rêvasses princesse?

Je lui souris alors, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire, encore et encore. J'allais pour l'embrasser mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit, me coupai dans mon élan.

-Oups, on dérange ?

Les rires stridents de Raven et Octavia nous faisaient regretter d'avoir laissé la porte ouverte.

-Maintenant que vous êtes entrées c'est trop tard. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _Demandais-je._

-On vient te prévenir que mama Griffin arrive. Tu sais, si jamais vous aviez des projets de nudité.

Raven riait à sa propre allusion. Je soupirais.

-Je suis certaine qu'elle vient vérifier si ma warrior est en forme.

Octavia haussait un sourcil et Lexa plaqua sa main sur son front, gênée.  
Le bruit de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter. Ma mère fit son apparition dans la chambre après que les filles l'aient invité à entrer.

-Bah dites moi, vous faites une réunion secrète ?

Ma mère souriait et Raven lui répondit tout sourire.

-Et on attendait plus que la patronne !

-Lèche botte ! _Lançais-je à la mécanicienne en lui tirant la langue._

Octavia roula des yeux et s'impatienta.

-Bon on y va, à notre rendez-vous des un an de Lexa ou on reste là ?

Après quelques chamailleries des filles, ma mère nous conduisit au centre.

 **Narrateur Externe.**

\- S'il vous plait, on applaudit très fort Lexa. C'est l'heure que tout le monde attendait avec impatience! Le discours!

La vieille femme laissa place à la belle brune.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Je suis très heureuse de vous voir tous réunis aujourd'hui pour fêter mes un an. Parce que, en effet, aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement un an que j'ai mis les pieds dans cet établissement. _Lexa fit une pause avant de reprendre._ Et si je suis venue dans ce centre, c'est parce que j'étais ce qu'on appelle une toxicomane, une droguée, que j'étais dépendante à la drogue et que cela devait changer.

Les autres personnes qui étaient dans la pièce étaient tous attentifs au discours de la brune.

\- Et si je suis entrée ici, c'est parce que j'ai pris conscience de pas mal de choses. J'ai pris conscience du mal que la drogue m'a faite. J'ai pris conscience du mal que j'ai fait à mes proches en utilisant ces produits. J'ai pris conscience que je n'étais plus moi-même, j'ai reconnu ma faiblesse. Et c'est grâce à mes proches que j'ai pu arrêter. _Lexa souriait devant toutes ses personnes._ Pendant un an, jour pour jour, ils ont toujours été présents pour moi. L'année avait pourtant été vraiment dur, sans déconner. Les premiers jours ça allaient, c'était le début. Vous savez bien, vous avez dû le vivre vous aussi, au début on ne se rend pas compte de ce qui nous attends, au début, on ne ressent pas vraiment le manque. Mais après une semaine de sevrage, c'était la merde. _Lexa riait doucement puis continuait._ Mais heureusement, Clarke et mes amis étaient à mes côtés.

Lexa envoyait un sourire à ces personnes et ses proches lui renvoyaient ce sourire, celui qui vous montre que l'on est fier de vous. La brune reprit.

\- Pour en arriver là, j'ai dû faire des changements. J'ai dû changer mes habitudes, mon comportement, j'ai dû avoir un mental d'acier pour combattre cette envie, de prendre une dose. Parce que lorsque l'on décide d'arrêter, il faut vouloir se priver du bonheur, entre guillemet, que nous donnait ces substances, quelles qu'elles soient. Il faut vouloir changer son mode de vie, se reprendre en main, il faut accepter de perdre les habitudes qu'on a prises avec la drogue. Il faut vraiment accepter, de, comment dire... De vouloir aller en avant pour réussir. Il faut accepter les chutes, puisqu'on m'a appris que craquer faisait partie de la guérison, finalement. Car on ne peut pas arrêter d'un coup, du moins, personnellement, je n'ai pas pu. La manière de rester sobre est dur, mais c'est comme ça comme qu'on survit. Mais ce qui compte c'est le résultat après tout, n'est-ce pas? _Lexa semblait incertaine, mais elle se reprit vite en main_. Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an. Un an, que je n'ai pas consommé de drogues, ça fait un an que je n'ai pas bu un verre d'alcool, ou même fumer une cigarette. Bien-sur, le chemin a été long et périlleux. Mes amis se souviennent très bien de la tête de con que j'étais devenue.

La pièce faisait résonner les rires des proches suite aux souvenirs de la brune.

-J'étais un peu agressive, angoissée, nerveuse, je pouvais pleurer parce que je n'arrivais pas à allumer des bougies ou même ouvrir une bouteille d'eau. Mais mes proches ne m'ont jamais laissés. Ils étaient tous là, derrière moi, à guetter mes gestes, à être présent lorsque je n'avais pas le moral. Raven me bombardait de blagues, Lincoln jouait à la console avec moi, Anya m'aidait à reprendre les cours à la maison, ce qui m'a permis de passer mon examen, Octavia m'informait des dernières rumeurs, et Abby vérifiait que j'allais bien physiquement, et puis Clarke... Cette fille m'a sauvé la vie. _On pouvait apercevoir le sourire rêveur de la brune_. C'est elle qui était là quand je vomissais, qui me tenait les cheveux, qui me lavait le visage quand j'allais pas bien, quand j'avais de la fièvre, c'est elle qui venait poser un gant humide sur mon front, c'est elle qui m'apportait une tasse de thé, c'est elle qui me prenait dans ses bras quand je m'énervais, que je voulais tout casser, partir loin. Oui, c'est elle qui me retenait, qui me bloquait dans ses bras costauds qui m'empêchaient de fuir. C'est bien Clarke qui me donnait tout son amour, chaque jour. Qui me donnait toute sa force, qui restait chaque nuit à mes côtés, qui rentrait à la maison le plus vite possible après ses cours, qui venait me faire des surprises, qui m'envoyait son sourire, et son regard. Vous savez, le regard qui vous donne la force de continuer. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance d'être accompagnée, tout au long de cette année, je peux le dire, si j'ai réussi c'est grâce à eux.

Lexa fit encore une fois une courte pause. Elle reprit sa respiration face à l'émotion qu'elle éprouvait en faisant revenir tous ces souvenirs. Elle regarda par la suite le groupe de soutien assis aux côtés de ses proches.

\- Et vous, vous êtes également l'une des raisons de ma victoire. Chacun de vos témoignages m'a permis de me remettre les pieds sur Terre, certains d'entre vous m'ont poussé à bout pour que je puisse avoir cette récompense, cette fierté d'avoir tenu une année complète. Vous m'avez aidé à voir que tout est possible encore une fois avec de la volonté et de l'aide. Tout ce parcours n'aurait jamais eu lieu si chacun d'entre vous n'avait pas été là. Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez, pour tout ce que vous m'avez offert. Mais j'aimerai qu'un jour, on se souvienne de moi, comme une force. Qu'on se dise que si j'ai réussi alors pourquoi pas eux, pourquoi pas vous ? En tout cas je vous remercie encore, tous autant que vous êtes, pour tout ce que vous m'avez donné durant ces un an. Je pars enfin de cet établissement, et si jamais je remets un pied dedans, ce sera pour prendre de vos nouvelles, parce que je compte bien tenir. _Un rire sortait de la bouche de Lexa_. Merci, merci à tous. Merci mille fois. Et je ne rajouterais qu'une chose, la victoire se trouve sur le dos des sacrifices, si vous n'en faites pas, vous n'irez nul part. Reprenez-vous en mains, montrez votre courage et votre force, faites des choix avec votre cœur, avec votre tête, soyez intelligents, tout est possible, et souvenez-vous, vous n'êtes pas seuls dans ce parcours, nous sommes une famille, nous sommes un peuple, et on prend soin de notre peuple. La vie est bien plus que simplement... survivre. Elle mérite d'être vécue avec plaisir, avec joie. Elle mérite d'être vécue pleinement. Ne la gâchez pas avec cette merde. Soyez plus forts que les autres. Soyez plus forts que mon ancienne moi. Je vous remercie d'avoir été présent aujourd'hui. Merci à vous.

Sur ces mots, les applaudissements se faisaient entendre. Lexa prit chacune des personnes de son groupe de soutien dans ces bras et partie vers ses amis. Tous lui sourirent et partirent de ce centre d'aide aux personnes dépendantes.

La brune rentra chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait heureuse et épanouie.  
Clarke lui souriait. Tendrement elle l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Lexa. Je suis fière de toi.

Oui, Lexa était définitivement heureuse et épanouie.

 **Fin du chapitre 12.**

* * *

 **(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées!)  
Voilà!**

Comme vous avez peut-être dû le sentir, c'est la fin. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce dernier, ne sachant que faire de la suite du chapitre 11. Donc j'ai voulu faire cette happy ending pour d'un côté montrer que tout le monde peut se sauver, et d'un autre côté pour avoir une fin heureuse et ne pas me faire taper! Ahah!

En tout cas je voudrais vous remercier tous d'avoir été là, de prendre le temps de commenter, de me lire, vous avez été nombreux et je ne peux qu'être heureuse de voir que ce j'écris plait à des personnes. (Moment sentimental)  
J'espère vous voir dans mes autres histoires, je suis en pleine écriture de "May we meet again, Clarke" où Lexa est prisonnière et Clarke est le docteur de la prison et aussi d'un crossover 100/walking dead.

 **MAIS** j'ai aussi des petits one-shot Clexa que j'ai écrit pendant les révisions d'examens, examen que j'ai eu d'ailleurs! Youhou!  
Donc voilà, je voulais savoir si ça vous intéresserez que je fasse une nouvelle fic avec "chaque chapitre; un one-shot", un peu comme une histoire où je mets différentes histoires dedans.  
 **1)** OUI  
 **2)** NON  
 **3)** Si vous avez des idées de titres pour le recueil de OS n'hésitez pas!

Voilà, également si je vois que vous êtes nombreux à le demander, je ferais peut-être un chapitre ou deux BONUS dans cette fic, si vous avez des idées précises de ce que vous voulez lire après cette fin.

 **Je vous remercie encore une fois** de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, d'avoir été là pour les choix, c'était un peu notre histoire à nous finalement!

A bientôt mes petits singes, vous êtes les meilleurs!  
Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, profitez-en mais soyez prudents et pour ceux qui bossent, plein de courage!  
Prenez soin de vous!

XX  
-Little Monkey


End file.
